Penumbra
by presiousca
Summary: [COMPLETE] Orang lain seperti kalian, tak akan pernah tahu bagaimana rasanya menjadi suami dari Park Chanyeol. Pebisnis muda dengan segudang misteri. CHANBAEK! MARRIAGE LIFE! MPREG! DARKSIDE!
1. Chapter 1

**Penumbra**

 _A fanfic by presiousca_

 **.**

 **.**

 **Chapter 1**

 **.**

 **.**

Menikah?

Sebelumnya masih jauh di pandangan Baekhyun untuk melangsungkan upacara sakral itu mengingat dia sedang tak dekat dengan siapa pun. Lelaki berambut cokelat gelap itu sibuk menulis buku-buku romansa yang lahir dari imajinasinya untuk dikirim ke beberapa penerbit demi mewujudkan mimpi kecilnya itu. Berakibat kepada kehidupan cintanya yang terbengkalai tak terurus saking sibuk bergelut di dunianya sendiri.

Menikah?

Masih terlihat sangat jauh.

Membayangkan menjalani hubungan dengan seseorang saja terasa begitu asing di benak. Baekhyun terlahir dengan gen kutu buku yang penyendiri. Meskipun bukan personal yang diam, namun suaranya tak terlalu sering terdengar.

Baekhyun lebih suka menuliskan isi kepalanya ke atas kertas. Tipikal introvert yang tenang.

"Aku tidak tahu kalau seorang penulis lebih suka melamun ketimbang menulis," tiba-tiba Chanyeol duduk di sampingnya sambil melirik buku jurnal di tangan.

Pasir pantai menjadi alas keduanya bersantai selagi deburan ombak jadi musik pengiring. Dua gelas anggur merah ada di tangan Chanyeol saat itu. Baekhyun ikut melirik buku jurnal dan pena di tangan yang sedari tadi menganggur.

Dia sudah berdiam di sini selama dua jam namun satu kata-pun belum Baekhyun tetaskan. Jemarinya meremas pena di tangan dengan kesal.

"Kami melamunkan banyak hal untuk ditulis."

Chanyeol pura-pura terkesan, "apa yang sedang kau pikirkan?" ucapnya sambil mengikis jarak dengan si mungil.

Bahu mereka kini saling bertemu. Matahari di ufuk barat tenggelam separuh ditelan garis lautan. Ombak menggulung berwarna merah bercampur biru pudar memantulkan senja. Angin laut tak ketinggalan menerpa wajah keduanya, membuat rambut mereka lembab dan lengket.

Pantai di Maladewa memang benar-benar yang terbaik untuk membuat penampilanmu berantakan.

Berantakan yang menakjubkan.

"Bacalah di bukuku besok," jawab Baekhyun dengan santai.

Chanyeol tersenyum paham, lalu menyodorkan satu gelas anggur dari tangan kanannya, " _cheers?_ "

Dua bibir gelas itu berdenting saat pinggirannya saling bertemu. Baekhyun meneguk anggur merah keduanya -yang pertama kemarin di pesta pernikahan mereka- dengan mau tak mau. Semahal apa pun minuman ini, kalau rasanya pahit tetap akan terasa pahit. Bukti bahwa uang belum tentu bisa membeli segala hal.

"Aku berniat mengajakmu berenang sebenarnya," celetuk Chanyeol sambil mengisi gelas kosongnya dengan pasir pantai, " _NO_ pakaian."

Tak ayal lelaki mungil di sampingnya terkekeh pelan, "celana?" tanya Baekhyun mencoba meminta keringanan.

Chanyeol menggeleng, "telanjang, Baek."

Sontak saja, satu tamparan main-main mendarat di pipi kanan Chanyeol. Lelaki mungil itu tanpa ragu juga mencubit ujung hidung raksasa itu yang beku karena terpaan udara dingin.

Air laut sudah berhasil menjemput telapak kaki Baekhyun yang tertimbun pasir. Dinginnya menyengat karena suhu menjelang malam di musim ini ekstrem rendahnya. Baekhyun menekuk lutut, menggeser tubuhnya lebih menempel kepada sang suami.

Chanyeol pula mengeratkan rangkulannya pada bahu sempit itu. Keintiman yang jujur saja masih terasa asing bagi keduanya namun demi mengikis 'jarak' yang ada, gugup dan canggung harus dienyahkan.

"Aku tidak mau mati membeku saat sedang bulan madu," ucap Baekhyun kembali meneguk sisa anggur merah di gelas.

Pahitnya menggulung-gulung di tenggorokan, tapi dia sudah mulai terbiasa.

"Aku juga. Lagi pula, masih ada hari esok untuk melihatmu-" Chanyeol mengerutkan bibirnya ketika Baekhyun melempar tatapan tajam, "-berenang."

Chanyeol menuntaskan kalimatnya dengan nada menggoda. Tak ada alasan bagi Baekhyun untuk tidak tersenyum geli. Matanya menyorot kepada sisa-sisa matahari di ufuk barat yang tinggal sepucuk. Dalam hati, lelaki berparas lembut itu menghitung mundur menyongsong _sunset_.

Tiga...

Dua...

Sa-

 _Cup!_

Bersamaan dengan tenggelamnya matahari, Chanyeol menjemput pipi kiri Baekhyun dengan sebuah ciuman ringan. Gelap mengiringi malam namun Baekhyun masih dengan jelas melihat lesung pipit milik Chanyeol timbul ke dalam. Pria itu menahan senyuman yang hampir menjadi tawa.

Baekhyun meninju perut suaminya pelan. Pria itu merintih kesakitan.

"Kau 'kan suamiku. Aku bisa melakukan apa pun yang aku mau," elak Chanyeol dengan nada kesal.

Fakta itu membuat antusiasme Baekhyun untuk memukuli Chanyeol langsung menyusut. Pernikahan mereka tiga hari yang lalu berlangsung selama satu hari penuh dengan pesta besar. Seribu undangan disebar kepada rekan-rekan kerja Chanyeol dan sebagian kecil kepada keluarga dan teman Baekhyun.

Ketimpangan yang agak menyebalkan dari segi jumlah. Bagaimanapun, kesibukan menulis membuatnya tersisih dari dunia sosial. Terlalu sering melamun seorang diri membuatnya lupa cara berinteraksi. Akibatnya, semua hal hanya akan berakhir canggung seperti sekarang.

Baekhyun memeriksa anggur merah di gelasnya hanya tersisa beberapa tetes. Entah kenapa tenggorokannya tiba-tiba kering dan tak bisa mengatakan apa pun. Dia ingat bahwa dia adalah suami Chanyeol dan poin itu membuatnya gugup.

Sial!

"Kita adalah pasangan yang aneh."

Dan selalu, saat canggung itu tiba, kata-katanya menjadi sedikit tak terkendali. Chanyeol menatapnya dengan raut tajam tak terima.

Baekhyun buru-buru menjelaskan, "Kau dan aku saling kenal sejak sekolah menengah pertama. Kita ada di kelas yang sama selama tiga tahun tapi kau dan aku seperti, tidak berteman saat itu," Baekhyun menelan ludah membasahi kerongkongannya, "dan sekarang, kita menikah hanya karena Ibumu sangat menyukai tulisanku."

"Lalu anehnya dimana?" tanya Chanyeol tanpa menunggu jeda.

Lelaki mungil itu menggeleng sambil menunduk, "Chanyeol, aku tahu aku bukan tipemu."

"Siapa yang bilang?" lagi, tanya Chanyeol tanpa menunggu jeda sedetikpun.

"Aku tahu."

"Jangan _sok_ tahu."

Rangkulan pada bahu sempit itu melonggar sejenak. Chanyeol mengambil gelasnya yang sudah terisi penuh dengan pasir, lalu dituangkan isinya perlahan kembali ke gundukan sampai habis. Dilihatkannya pada Baekhyun, bahwa gelas itu kembali kosong.

"Pasangan yang menikah dengan didasari cinta saja, tidak menutup kemungkinan akan berakhir di meja perceraian. Yang memulai tanpa cinta bisa saja berlangsung selamanya. Pernikahan itu seperti saat kau memiliki sebuah gelas, Baek. Kau akan mengisi kekosongan atau membuang isinya, semua ada di tanganmu," jelas Chanyeol kemudian mengisi sedikit gelasnya dengan pasir.

Tangan Baekhyun terangkat untuk meraup segenggam pasir pantai dan langsung menuangkannya ke dalam gelas. Dia ingin mengisi kekosongan pernikahan mereka berdua dengan banyak hal indah.

"Aku akan membantumu mengisinya," tambah Chanyeol sambil menangkup tangan kurus Baekhyun.

Chanyeol terasa seperti mimpi.

Baekhyun tersenyum, mengingat tokoh fiksi favorit ciptaannya sendiri yang dinamai Tobias. Dia adalah seorang anak petani yang tumbuh besar bersama gembalanya dan sangat ahli dalam membuat syair.

Baekhyun meletakkan telapak tangannya yang lain ke pipi kanan Chanyeol, "Aku akan menulis buku baruku besok sekembalinya kita ke Korea," ujarnya pelan.

Angin menerbangkan rambutnya tak karuan namun sudahlah, penampilannya tak penting lagi karena penglihatan Chanyeol itu buruk di malam hari. Pria itu memiliki minus tiga di mata kanan dan minus dua di mata kiri. Meskipun Baekhyun tidak yakin pria itu sedang memakai _softlens_ atau tidak, si mungil optimis kalau dirinya masih memesona sekarang.

Chanyeol mengangguk demi kelanjutan cerita.

"Kau akan ada di dalamnya, menjadi tokoh yang paling aku sukai," sambung Baekhyun dengan penuh antusiasme.

Suaminya mendongak ke langit. Sejenak bertahan di sana untuk melihat bintang-bintang mulai menyaksikan mereka dari atas sana sambil berkedip-kedip. Suasana yang cocok untuk saling bercengkerama, pikir Chanyeol.

"Aku akan hidup dengan penuh kerja keras sekembalinya kita ke Korea," ucap yang bersuara berat sambil bangkit dari duduknya.

Tangan terulur mengajak sang suami untuk beranjak dari sana karena ini sudah malam. Baekhyun mengayunkan tubuhnya untuk bangkit lalu mengangguk demi kelanjutan cerita.

"Kau akan ada di dalam hidupku, menjadi tokoh yang paling ingin aku ajak menghabiskan waktuku sampai tua," sambung Chanyeol lalu mencium kening di hadapannya secepat ombak menjemput daratan.

Baekhyun tersenyum namun tak mau terlihat begitu gembira. Lelaki itu hanya diam saat Chanyeol pula menggenggam tangannya sambil berjalan kembali menuju vila. Lagi, keadaan ini menjadi canggung dan Baekhyun hanya bisa menyalahkan dirinya sendiri yang payah dalam hal berinteraksi.

"Ada yang termakan rayuanku sepertinya," celetuk Chanyeol lalu bergegas kabur meninggalkan Baekhyun yang kebingungan.

Lelaki mungil itu perlahan menangkap apa yang sebenarnya terjadi dan memutuskan untuk mengejar Chanyeol, sambil melempar dua sandalnya ke kepala sang suami. Beberapa pukulan dan tinju di perut nantinya juga akan menyusul.

Hukuman untuk seorang penggoda dengan bibir berbisa.

 **.**

 **e)(o**

 **.**

"Tidak! Tidak! Kami tidak mau!"

Pagi itu mertuanya sedang menelepon Chanyeol saat mereka sedang sarapan untuk yang terakhir kali di vila. Dari momen sederhana ini, yang bisa Baekhyun lihat adalah ekspresi kekesalan seorang putra terhadap rentetan pertanyaan dari Ibunya.

Panecake di piring masih ada tiga per empat saat Chanyeol mendesis kesal, "Ibu tidak perlu menjemput kami!"

Baekhyun berjengit di kursinya. Garpu di tangan kanan Chanyeol terbanting – _tak sengaja_ ke atas meja. Sarapan mereka entah kenapa menjadi heboh begini hanya dengan sebuah panggilan telepon.

"Aku sudah meminta Pak Kim untuk menunggu di sana. Ibu pergi menemui teman-teman Ibu saja, oke?" Chanyeol memohon seolah hanya itulah pegangan hidupnya yang terakhir.

Jam di dinding mengingatkan bahwa jadwal penerbangan mereka sudah dekat. Baekhyun mengambil piring Chanyeol untuk mengiris panecake-nya selagi Pria itu masih sibuk meladeni sang Ibu. Sedikit mempercepat pergerakan mereka untuk mengejar pesawat meskipun tak begitu efektif.

"Aku dan Baekhyun sedang ingin menikmati waktu berdua," ujarnya dengan wajah lebih tenang setelah melihat si mungil sibuk mengiris panecake dengan kedua pipi yang penuh.

Chanyeol tanpa sadar ikut tersenyum, "ya, Baekhyun sangat menakjubkan. Aku tutup ya, Ibu."

Akhirnya, sambungan terputus.

Untuk kalimat terakhir sebelum Chanyeol berpamitan tadi itu benar-benar membuat Baekhyun penasaran. Lelaki itu mendorong piring Chanyeol sambil mengangkat kedua alisnya. Penuh sangsi. Pria di hadapan sana berlagak tak tahu sambil melanjutkan sarapan.

"Apa?" Chanyeol bertanya.

Baekhyun mengulangi kata _menakjubkan_ tanpa suara dengan gerak bibir yang berlebihan. Chanyeol menahan gemas.

"Oooh! Ibu menanyakan kopi buatanmu tadi. Aku bilang rasanya sangat menakjubkan! Haha."

Empat hari tinggal bersama nyatanya membuat Baekhyun mengetahui banyak hal tentang Chanyeol. Salah satu dari yang paling ajaib dari karakternya adalah, Chanyeol sangat pandai mengelak. Tak pelak, semua hanya akan berakhir dengan Baekhyun yang jengah dan Chanyeol yang menang.

Jika di dunia ini ada perguruan seperti itu, Baekhyun tak akan segan mengambil kelasnya. Jadi dia bisa melawan Chanyeol dan menang untuk satu kali saja. Hanya satu kali.

Langkahnya menapak malas menuju wastafel. Baekhyun meletakkan piring kotornya di sana sambil berkeliling mencari spons untuk mencuci piring.

Mungkin tukang bersih-bersih yang setiap subuh datang membersihkan tak memberi mereka yang baru? Mungkin karena mereka akan segera _check out?_ Kalau iya, berarti manajemennya sangat pelit.

Baekhyun berkeliling hingga langkahnya sampai di ruang tamu. Kopernya dan milik Chanyeol tergeletak di sana, berdampingan seperti sepasang kekasih. Namun, sorotnya saat itu fokus ke beberapa kertas bermeterai di atas meja.

Belum sempat mengambilnya, Chanyeol sudah menyambar lembaran-lembaran itu untuk dimasukkan kembali ke dalam map berlogo _Infinity_ _Group_. Jadi, raksasa ini melarang Baekhyun untuk mengetahui lebih dalam tentang kertas-kertas itu rupanya.

Baekhyun bersedekap.

"Ini hanya berkas-berkas perusahaan," Chanyeol mengulum bibirnya sampai _dimple_ di pipi muncul begitu dalam.

"Kau mengerjakannya di sela-sela _honeymoon_ kita?"

Chanyeol mengangguk hati-hati, "Baek, hanya beberapa kali tanda tangan dan pengecekan ulang MoU lalu-"

"Tidak-tidak, aku tidak marah. Aku tahu semua pebisnis sepertimu sibuk, tapi kapan kau mengerjakannya?"

Mereka menghabiskan tujuh puluh dua jam bersama, _nonstop,_ dan hanya akan terpisah saat sedang buang air besar tapi Baekhyun tak pernah melihat Chanyeol bergelut dengan bisnisnya. Sedetikpun. Sekedipan mata pun. Tidak pernah. Dan tiba-tiba semua berkas itu sudah beres?

Katakanlah bahwa kertas-kertas itu bisa mengerjakan dirinya sendiri karena tak enak hati mengganggu pasangan yang sedang bulan madu.

Demi Poseidon yang Agung! Itu semua mustahil.

"Malam hari...saat kau sedang tidur," jawab Chanyeol pada akhirnya.

Baekhyun mengembuskan nafasnya berat, sengaja saat Chanyeol menatapnya lumayan kelimpungan. Karena setelah itu, pria di hadapannya benar-benar gelagapan hanya dengan menyadari bahwa Baekhyun memiliki rasa keberatan.

Chanyeol menggulung map di tangannya tanpa sadar, "aku akan mendelegasikan beberapa pekerjaanku kepada Jongin jika kau mau," tawarnya demi melihat si mungil merasa baikkan. "Sekarang aku punya seorang suami yang menungguku di rumah, tentu saja aku harus pulang tepat waktu."

Baekhyun terdiam sebentar menyadari bahwa diantara mereka terselip sebuah kesalahpahaman. Jika benar yang Chanyeol cemaskan dan apa yang Dia cemaskan itu berbeda, maka Baekhyun harus segera meluruskannya.

"Aku lebih mencemaskan kesehatanmu, Chanyeol," tegurnya sambil meluluhkan ketegangan di wajah.

Chanyeol adalah seorang pebisnis maniak kerja. Sebelum mereka menikah, diam-diam penulis amatir itu menyelidiki sedikit riwayat hidup sang calon suami lewat sosial medianya. Dia tinggi. Dia suka _pizza_. Dia sangat suka musik tapi jauh lebih menyukai pekerjaannya.

Chanyeol adalah seorang realistis, yang ironisnya berlawanan dengan dirinya yang imajinatif. Baekhyun ragu awalnya untuk menikah dengan teman sekolahnya itu namun, penerimaan Chanyeol terhadapnya mengubah segala persepsi.

Tak apa jika Chanyeol adalah pria sibuk, selama dia bisa menerima Baekhyun seperti bagaimana dirinya sekarang, maka semua akan baik-baik saja.

Mereka hanya perlu saling mendekatkan diri dan banyak berbincang. Bukankah seperti itu pernikahan berlangsung?

Baekhyun mengusahakan sebuah senyuman, "di pesawat nanti kau harus tidur dengan baik. Di bahuku," ucapnya sambil menepuk-nepuk bahu.

Yang barusan Baekhyun lakukan adalah contoh cara memerintah dengan sangat manis dan memesona.

Chanyeol langsung menarik tubuh suaminya untuk sebuah pelukan paling gemas dan hangat. Tubuhnya keduanya seperti amplop dan prangko untuk waktu yang agak lama sampai tiba-tiba, suara bel dari arah depan memisahkan pasangan berbunga itu. Sepertinya taksi yang Chanyeol sewa sudah siap mengantar mereka ke bandara.

Pelukan terlepas dengan tidak rela.

Mereka harus segera terbang kembali ke realita yang menyebalkan.

 **.**

 **e)(o**

 **.**

"Kita pulang!"

Seoul, adalah realita menyebalkan yang dimaksud.

Baekhyun bukan tipikal orang yang suka menetap di dalamnya. Dulu lelaki itu sering memimpikan hidup berpindah-pindah di negara satu ke negara yang lain. Di berbagai tempat di dunia, dia pasti bisa mendapatkan cerita menarik dari setiap negara yang dikunjungi.

Korea, dipenuhi dengan banyak hal yang tak ada di dalam nalarnya. Tingkat stres yang tinggi. Tingkat pelecehan seksual dan _bullying_ yang luar biasa mengerikan. Dan kerasnya hidup di sini benar-benar membuat Baekhyun takut.

Namun di sinilah dia sekarang. Di Seoul, Ibu kota Korea selatan. Tengah berdiri di dalam sebuah rumah minimalis yang sudah Chanyeol beli seminggu sebelum mereka menikah sambil takjub. Interiornya, perabotnya, gradasi warna tembok bahkan vas di pojok sana, semua adalah apa yang Baekhyun impikan untuk sebuah hunian.

Chanyeol benar-benar terasa seperti mimpi! Mimpi yang indah!

Tiba-tiba saja, keinginannya untuk hidup berpindah-pindah itu menyusut dengan wajah tampan Chanyeol muncul menggantikan semuanya. Katakanlah, Baekhyun sedang kasmaran.

Chanyeol merangkul bahu kaku suaminya sambil dielus, "masih bau cat karena sepertinya, kau tidak suka tinggal di rumah bernuansa abu-abu," jelasnya sambil melihat sekeliling.

Baekhyun mendongak menatapnya dengan bibir terbuka.

"Kau bilang vila yang kita tempati kemarin nuansanya kelam. Jadi aku langsung menelepon Sehun untuk merombak interiornya."

Tergagap. Bibir tipis itu membuka menutup tanpa ada satu kata pun yang terucap. Chanyeol menggeleng tak mengerti. Baekhyun seperti sangat bahagia namun juga terlalu bahagia sampai dia ingin menangis. Chanyeol justru khawatir karena dia pikir Baekhyun tak suka.

Tapi saat lelaki mungil itu berjinjit, menumpukan tangannya pada bahu Chanyeol untuk mencium bibir suaminya dengan kilat, maka semua kecemasan di dalam sana sirna sudah.

"Aku tidak bisa menemukan kata yang bisa mewakili perasaanku sekarang," jelas Baekhyun sambil mengipasi wajahnya dengan kedua tangan.

Jantungnya berdebar seperti derap langkah kaki kuda yang mengejar kereta. Darahnya mendidih di kepala hingga wajahnya memerah tomat. Ini adalah pertama kalinya Baekhyun berinisiatif untuk mencium Chanyeol, di bibir. Garis bawahi kata bibirnya dan tolong beri dia penghargaan sedikit saja.

Namun yang lebih parah adalah, Chanyeol langsung memeluk pinggang Baekhyun dengan begitu intim. Berbisik di depan bibir tipis yang baru saja menyapa miliknya dengan iringan embusan nafas, "tiba-tiba saja aku ingin dirayu oleh seorang penulis pemilik bibir paling manis sedunia."

Baekhyun tanpa berpikir lama, langsung mencetuskan sebuah kalimat yang dia petik dari kutipan penyair tanpa nama, _"Saat seorang penulis mencintaimu, kau akan hidup selamanya."_

Itu rayuannya.

Pria di hadapan mengangguk paham. Mungkin yang Baekhyun maksud adalah dia akan menuliskan namanya ke dalam buku, ke atas meja, ke badan mobil dan dimanapun sampai dunia tak akan melupakan namanya, seperti bagaimana mereka tak pernah melupakan Albert Einstein atau Marilyn Monroe.

Garis besarnya bisa jadi seperti itu. Lagi pula Baekhyun sudah berusaha. Berpura-puralah tersentuh, Chanyeol!

"Lalu apa yang akan terjadi padamu jika seorang pebisnis muda dan tampan mencintaimu?" Si suara berat membalikkan rayuan Baekhyun menjadi sebuah pertanyaan.

Si mungil memutar otaknya cepat-cepat.

"Mmm apa ya?" cicitnya dengan nada yang menggemaskan, "aku...akan jadi kaya?"

Keduanya berdecih payah dan langsung tertawa bersama hanya dengan mendengar jawaban Baekhyun yang kelewat realistis.

Mereka lalu melanjutkan acara keliling rumah baru sambil bersenda-gurau. Berpelukan dan beberapa kali ciuman ringan di sudut kamar dan di dapur juga menyertai.

Betapa indahnya awal pernikahan.

 **.**

 **e)(o**

 **.**

Mengurus rumah baru ditambah mengerjakan sedikit _laundry_ telah berhasil membuat pasangan suami itu jatuh tertidur begitu lelap sampai pagi menjemput.

Lima orang pelayan mulai bekerja hari ini untuk mereka dari pagi sampai pagi lagi dan itu merupakan sebuah bantuan besar. Terima kasih untuk si tanggap Chanyeol yang tidak ingin melihat suaminya kelelahan mengurus rumah.

"Jongin adalah sekretaris yang paling aneh seduni."

Hari ini adalah hari dimana Chanyeol harus kembali bekerja karena posisinya yang tak bisa digantikan bahkan oleh sekretaris sekalipun saking pentingnya. Pagi ini Baekhyun menawarkan sarapan dan Chanyeol memintanya untuk memasak telur, sosis dan _pork_.

Mereka saling memahami bahwa fisik satu sama lain sedang letih jadi tak perlu saling membebani. Sarapan juga bukan prioritas Chanyeol karena dia bukan tipikal penganut asas makan tiga kali sehari. Pola hidupnya memang berantakan dan semoga Baekhyun bisa memperbaiknya pelan-pelan.

"Jongin suka mengajakku bermain _game_ di jam kerja," ucapnya setelah mengunyah potongan _pork_ terakhir di piring.

Baekhyun menuangkan susu ke dalam gelas suaminya, "menjadi tim atau lawan?"

"Lawan. Yang kalah nanti mentraktir makan siang."

Baekhyun berjengit, "kau berusaha membuat sekretarismu jatuh miskin?"

"Jongin yang mulai," Chanyeol meneguk susu yang baru saja Baekhyun tuang cepat-cepat.

Pria itu sedikit merapikan dasinya setelah gelas kosong diletakan kembali ke atas meja. terlalu sibuk mengikat kembali simpul dasi sampai tak menyadari betapa tegangnya Baekhyun saat itu.

"Chanyeol...hidungmu-" ujar si mungil sambil menunjuk aliran darah yang perlahan merambat turun dari dalam hidung Chanyeol. "Astaga, kau mimisan!"

Kaki-kaki itu berlari dengan panik mengitari meja makan. Baekhyun menyambar selembar tisu dan langsung melipatnya untuk Chanyeol gunakan menyumbat hidung. Lelaki kecil itu tiba-tiba berkeringat di sekujur tubuh hanya dengan melihat tetesan darah segar mendarat di kemeja putih suaminya.

"Tidak apa. Aku bisa melakukannya sendiri," Chanyeol mengambil tisu yang Baekhyun pegang dengan tenang, "terima kasih."

Baekhyun terdiam di tempat. Tangannya membelai kepala Chanyeol yang mendongak, mencoba memberi sedikit dukungan. Chanyeol masih menatap atap, mencegah aliran darah itu semakin mengotori wajah dan pakaiannya dalam diam.

Masuk akal sebenarnya jika memang tragedi ini disebabkan karena tubuh Chanyeol yang terlewat lelah sepulang dari bulan madu mereka.

Tapi kenapa juga harus langsung kembali bekerja? Chanyeol seharusnya bisa memanfaatkan posisi pentingnya itu untuk mendapatkan keuntungan mengenai hari libur. Dia itu eksekutif manajer di perusahaan ayahnya sendiri, demi Tuhan!

"Jangan pergi bekerja dulu. Istirahatlah satu hari lagi," pinta Baekhyun dengan sungguh-sungguh.

Namun Chanyeol langsung menggeleng, "ini tidak apa. Hanya mimisan karena kelelahan. Sudah biasa."

Dua orang pelayan dengan wajah cemas tiba-tiba datang menghampiri. Salah satunya sampai menutup mulut dengan tangan setelah mendapati kemeja putih Chanyeol kini kotor oleh bercak darah.

"Tapi Chanyeol, hanya satu hari lalu besok-"

Ucapan Baekhyun terhenti saat sang suami menatapnya dengan tegas. Pria itu masih menyumbat hidungnya sendiri, kukuh dengan pendiriannya yang tak mengapa dengan mimisan ini padahal Baekhyun sendiri sampai berkaca-kaca.

Pada akhirnya, lelaki mungil itu mengalah dan lebih memilih untuk menyiapkan setelan kemeja baru yang akan Chanyeol gunakan untuk pergi bekerja hari ini.

Hatinya tergerus memikirkan betapa acuhnya Chanyeol terhadap kesehatannya sendiri.

 _Hanya mimisan, katanya?_

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **To be continued**

* * *

 **Bacods** :

Tahan...Adegan heweh heweh dipending dulu...tahan.

Oiya, ini bukan entertainmentAU yang ku bilang dulu yak. Itu masih terarsip di kepala. Doain.

Dan ini masih awal banget, jadi bacanya santai aja okse? Semoga gak ada typo dan bahasanya gak njelimet. Aamiin.

Sampe ketemu di chap depan yeth! Makasih untuk yang mau baca dan ninggalin review!


	2. Chapter 2

**Penumbra**

 _A fanfic by Presiousca_

 **.**

Chapter 2

 **.**

 **.**

Hari itu, Chanyeol tetap pergi bekerja meskipun Baekhyun mengantarnya ke halaman depan dengan raut cemas.

Penulis muda itu berpikir bahwa dia harus mendiskusikan pikiran hiperbolisnya ini kepada salah seorang teman. Atau dua orang teman. Terserah. Baekhyun hanya takut jika dia sangat kurang mengenal suaminya sendiri hingga bayang-bayang ke tidak cocokkan menghantui rumah tangganya.

Alhasil, lelaki itu meminta kedua temannya untuk datang ke alamat yang dia kirim ke _group chat_ mereka siang ini. Alih-alih mengundang mereka untuk makan siang bersama, sebenarnya semua ini hanyalah modus untuk mengorek informasi.

Jadilah Jongdae dan Kyungsoo di sini berdiri takjub. Memandang betapa tinggi dan megahnya pintu rumah yang baru saja Baekhyun buka dengan bibir terbuka.

"Dia benar Chanyeol? Park Chanyeol yang itu?" tanya Jongdae, saat sebuah pigura yang membingkai foto pernikahan Baekhyun tertangkap sorotnya.

Begitu besar tergantung di ruang tengah, memperlihatkan bagaimana dua sejoli itu berdampingan dengan indahnya dalam balutan jas Eltrudo Pavichi yang mahal.

"Kau datang sendiri ke pernikahanku, lalu kenapa masih saja bertanya!?" bentak Baekhyun. Seperti biasa.

Otak Jongdae yang sudah 'rusak' karena terlalu banyak menonton video porno itu terasa semakin hancur dengan memikirkan sahabatnya yang kutu buku ini bisa berjodoh dengan si _Junior High School Romeo!_ Park Chanyeol!

" _Holy shit!_ " umpat Jongdae.

Baekhyun melempar bantal sofa tepat ke wajah temannya itu, "Jongdae, bahasamu!"

Kyungsoo tertawa sampai senyumnya membentuk hati. Pemandangan yang bisa melelehkan hati siapa pun.

Mereka bertiga akhirnya duduk di ruang tamu kediaman Baekhyun yang dipenuhi perabotan berwarna serba putih gading.

Sofanya, kaki meja, bingkai foto di sana sini dan bahkan mawar putih di sudut sana. Semuanya tak jauh-jauh dari warna putih, menambah kesan tenang dengan paduan tembok berwarna krem yang lembut.

"Lihat dia, Soo. Kau harus berguru kepada Baekhyun dalam hal mencari pasangan hidup yang menjanjikan."

Kyungsoo pikir dia akan meminta calon suaminya meniru desain rumah Baekhyun untuk rumahnya kelak. Lelaki itu mengangguk, "Baekhyun punya bakat terpendam."

"Hey-hey, dengar. Aku butuh ingatan kalian tentang Chanyeol semasa sekolah, terutama kau, Soo. Kau harapan terbesarku," ujar Baekhyun menginterupsi.

"Lalu kau sebut aku ini apa?" sahut Jongdae sambil menunjuk hidungnya sendiri.

Baekhyun mengedikkan bahu, "semacam harapan palsu."

Dua orang pelayan datang dari arah dapur dengan masing-masing sebuah nampan di tangan. Salah satunya menghidangkan tiga gelas teh hijau, dan yang lain menyajikan _cookies_.

"Apa yang kalian ketahui tentang Chanyeol semasa sekolah menengah pertama? Ceritakan semua tanpa terkecuali," ujar Baekhyun setelah dua pelayan itu pergi, dengan agak berbisik.

Pasalnya beberapa pekerja di belakang sana bisa saja mendengar percakapannya sekarang. Beberapa dari mereka juga suka bergosip tentang asal-usul pernikahannya. Di dapur, di teras, di halaman belakang bahkan di belakang punggung Baekhyun. Sangat tidak sopan kalau boleh ditempeli label.

Dan tidak menutup kemungkinan juga, mereka akan melaporkan apa pun kepada Chanyeol karena siapa pun bisa menjadi penjilat.

Bukan bermaksud berpikiran buruk bahkan kepada suaminya sendiri, Baekhyun hanya merasa bahwa ini sangat privasi. Dan dia tidak memiliki siapa pun yang bisa dipercaya untuk saat ini.

Jadi kisah hidup Chanyeol yang dia sendiri belum tahu ini, tidak boleh sembarang didengar orang.

Jongdae mendesis, "kau bercanda? Kau pikir aku ini penguntitnya Chanyeol?"

Hanya dengan mendengar ucapan itu sudah langsung membuat Baekhyun beralih ke temannya yang lain. Jongdae benar-benar harapan palsu.

"Kyungsoo?"

Lelaki yang dulunya adalah anggota organisasi kesiswaan di sekolah mereka itu sejenak sibuk dengan ingatannya. Tentu saja Kyungsoo butuh waktu. Masa sekolah menengah pertama mereka sudah berlalu sepuluh tahun yang lalu.

Baekhyun menunggu dalam cemas dan penuh harap sedang Jongdae sibuk memakan _cookies_ dengan teh. Kenyataannya adalah, hanya dirinya disini yang mendengarkan cerita masa lalu Chanyeol dengan serius dan waswas.

Tentu saja, Chanyeol 'kan suaminya.

"Dia..." Kyungsoo membuka ceritanya, "Chanyeol itu ahlinya olahraga dan musik. Tapi dia sangat sibuk waktu itu sampai tidak bisa mengikuti ekstrakurikuler apa pun. Masuk ke klub olahraga saja tidak."

Baekhyun dibuat bekerja keras hanya untuk memikirkan kesibukan apa yang dulu Chanyeol jalani.

Maksudnya adalah, rutinitas padat macam apa yang seorang murid sekolah menengah pertama lakukan sampai dia benar-benar harus kehilangan waktu belajarnya. Padahal, belajar adalah tugas utama seorang pelajar bukan?

Bagus. Masalah ini menjadi sangat rumit hanya dengan Baekhyun yang memikirkan segala kemungkinan sendiri, dengan kepalanya yang dipenuhi tanda tanya tentang sang suami.

"Aku dengar dia gagal masuk band sekolah karena sering bolos saat latihan," tambah Kyungsoo sesaat setelah ingatan masa sekolahnya bertambah lagi.

"Dengar? Suamimu itu memang pemalas," ejek Jongdae, lagi.

"Tidak-tidak. Dia tidak seperti itu," sanggah Kyungsoo dengan terburu-buru, "Baekhyun, kau ingat dulu Chanyeol sering pulang sebelum jam sekolah selesai? Dia dijemput langsung oleh ibunya."

Sang tuan rumah mengangguk dengan cepat, "ya, aku ingat."

Kyungsoo menggeleng tak pasti, namun batinnya yakin tentang apa yang akan dia katakan ini, "beberapa teman satu genk-nya bilang dia harus melakukan pemeriksaan kesehatan."

"Pemeriksaan kesehatan?" tanya Jongdae mulai terseret dalam arus percakapan.

Kyungsoo mencoba mengingat saat dulu dimana dia dimintai ketua dewan siswa untuk menyelidiki kenapa kontribusi Chanyeol sekosong itu dalam kegiatan sekolah. Menanyai teman-teman dekat Chanyeol juga bukanlah hal sulit karena kebanyakan dari mereka itu bermulut besar.

Sayangnya, mereka tak banyak tahu. Informasi yang Kyungsoo dapat tak pernah bertambah meskipun orang yang dia tanyai berbeda-beda. Entah karena mereka sepakat untuk tutup mulut atau memang Chanyeol memiliki banyak rahasia?

Lelaki bermata kelereng itu menatap Baekhyun, "Chanyeol punya masalah penglihatan. Dia juga sering sakit, mungkin itu juga sebab mengapa dia jarang ikut latihan band."

Tentang minus Chanyeol, Baekhyun sudah tahu bahkan sebelum mereka menikah. Suaminya memakai kacamata setiap kali dia membaca dan akan menyipitkan mata untuk melihat obyek yang jauh, memperjelas kerusakan penglihatan yang Chanyeol miliki.

Baekhyun merenung, merasa bahwa usahanya kali ini bisa saja tak membuahkan hasil.

Namun tiba-tiba Kyungsoo menggumamkan sesuatu di ujung bibirnya, masih antara yakin dan tidak yakin, "mataku juga minus tapi tidak sampai menyebabkan mimisan..."

"Kau bilang apa?" tanya Baekhyun lebih mencondongkan tubuhnya kepada Kyungsoo.

"Dia sering sekali mimisan saat itu. Aku ingat, pernah sekali dia pulang dengan seragamnya dipenuhi darah."

Jongdae mendadak mengangkat telunjuknya ke udara, "dia mungkin punya penyakit lain?"

Lelaki itu berbisik tertahan. Terlalu bersemangat dalam menebak namun masih ingat aturan mainnya bahwa percakapan ini rahasia, "satu-satunya hal yang kuingat dari Chanyeol adalah, dia pernah memacari adik kelas paling cantik saat itu. Namanya Cha Yonhee. Mereka putus setelah pacaran satu tahun karena-" ucapan Jongdae terhenti karena ingatannya yang payah.

Baekhyun bergantian mencondongkan tubuhnya kepada si cerewet, "karena apa?"

"Karena..." lelaki penggila sepak bola itu mencoba mengingat lebih dalam. Lima detik berlalu menjadi satu menit. Baekhyun masih menunggu sampai akhirnya, bibir Jongdae bergerak terbuka, "tidak ingat."

Satu pukulan mendarat di kepala Jongdae saat itu karena Baekhyun melakukannya tanpa pikir panjang. Dia tak pernah semarah ini hanya untuk menunggu sesuatu selama satu menit. Tapi karena ini tentang Chanyeol, entah kenapa semua terasa menegangkan.

Dia butuh tahu semua. Sekecil apa pun itu, Baekhyun ingin mengerti. Dia ingin mengerti Chanyeol. Dan dia akan melakukan segala cara.

Kyungsoo membenarkan duduknya yang tidak nyaman, "bagaimana kau bisa sangat tahu tentang cerita cinta mereka berdua?"

Jongdae berdehem sebelum akhirnya menatap Baekhyun dan Kyungsoo secara bergantian, "aku juga menyukai Yonhee saat itu jadi aku sengaja mengikuti perkembangan mereka."

"Aha! Kau memang penguntit Chanyeol!" tuduh Baekhyun sambil menunjuk hidung Jongdae.

Yang tertuduh memutar bola mata malas, "aku lebih suka disebut penguntit Yonhee. Lagi pula, kenapa tidak tanyakan sendiri kepada suamimu itu? Kan lebih efektif."

Jika Baekhyun melakukannya mungkin jawaban-jawaban itu akan segera dia dapat bahkan sampai ke detail-detailnya. Hanya jika Chanyeol mau diajak membicarakan masa sekolah yang sudah lewat sepuluh tahun itu.

Atau kemungkinan yang lain, Baekhyun masih tak akan mendapatkan jawaban karena bisa saja Chanyeol malas menjawab semua pertanyaannya. Apalagi melihat respon dingin Chanyeol tadi pagi menanggapi kecemasan Baekhyun terhadap insiden mimisan.

Terlihat jelas bahwa pria itu sangat tidak selera.

"Aku dan Chanyeol bersikap dingin tadi pagi," jawab Baekhyun dengan lesu.

Dua temannya itu saling tatap tanpa tahu harus mengatakan apa karena permasalahan rumah tangga bukan ranah mereka. Diantara ketiga orang ini, hanya Baekhyun yang sudah merasakan bagaimana itu pernikahan.

"Dia terlihat kurang sehat. Aku memintanya untuk istirahat satu hari lagi namun sepertinya dia sangat merindukan pekerjaannya," lanjut Baekhyun sambil mengusak rambutnya sendiri.

Kyungsoo mengelus bahu sahabatnya itu penuh iba. Dia paham bahwa Baekhyun itu sangat perasa. Karakternya itu juga yang menuntun Baekhyun untuk menjadi seorang penulis karena tentu saja intuisi yang kuat adalah modal penting.

Yang Kyungsoo takutkan adalah, jangan sampai ketidaktahuan Baekhyun yang minim tentang Chanyeol akan menuntunnya menjadi tak percaya diri dalam pernikahan. Baekhyun bisa saja merasa gagal menjadi suami yang baik karena perasaannya yang kelewat sensitif.

Oh, Baekhyun si hati lembut yang malang.

"Lalu bagaimana denganmu?" celetuk Jongdae mencoba memecah keheningan di ruangan, "kau sekelas dengannya. Apa yang kau ingat tentang suamimu sendiri?"

Temannya itu benar. Mereka bahkan berada dalam satu kelas selama tiga tahun bahkan Baekhyun pernah berada dalam satu kelompok kerja ilmiah bersama Chanyeol di kelas dua. Seharusnya dia tahu walaupun hanya sedikit.

Chanyeol dulu, disukai banyak orang.

Chanyeol dulu, sangat suka menggunakan sapu sebagai gitar saat kelas kosong.

Chanyeol dulu, banyak mendapat coklat dan surat cinta dari para penggemar.

Chanyeol dulu, terasa sangat susah untuk didekati.

Baekhyun tersenyum getir.

"Kami tidak banyak berinteraksi saat itu," jawabnya sambil menatap sandal rumah yang dikenakan dengan perasaan miris. "Kau tahu, dulu dia popular sedangkan aku tidak."

 **.**

 **e)(o**

 **.**

Tepat setelah kedua temannya pulang, Ibu mertua Baekhyun datang berkunjung ke rumah.

"Pantas saja Baekhyunee kami terlihat lebih gemuk," ucap wanita paruh baya itu dengan senyuman khas, persis milik Chanyeol.

Park Hyesun, yang dahulu dikenal sebagai model dan bintang iklan kini telah resmi menjadi ibu mertua dari seorang penulis yang dia idolakan. Namun sayang, karier Hyesun yang sedang melejit itu harus redup karena dirinya memutuskan untuk menikah di usia muda dengan seorang pengusaha, yang tidak lain kini adalah Ayah Chanyeol, Park Yohwa.

Wanita itu mencubit pipi menantunya dengan gemas setelah meletakan semangkuk Jjabulgae hangat ke atas meja.

Mereka sedang menyantap makan siang dadakan karena Hyesun juga baru kembali dari sebuah pertemuan. Wanita itu tiba-tiba menelepon dan meminta kepada sang menantu untuk menceritakan kisah bulan madu kemarin.

Hanya garis besarnya saja, pinta Hyesun di sambungan telepon. Masih berusaha menjaga privasi putra dan menantunya meskipun rasa ingin tahu di dalam hati lebih menggebu-gebu.

"Makanan mereka, tidak terlalu cocok di lidah Chanyeol. Jadi kami sering memasak mi instan atau capcai sayur," terang Baekhyun setelah menelan suap terakhir Jjabulgae-nya.

Hyesun mengangguk, "ah ya, Chanyeol memang sangat pemilih."

Baekhyun tiba-tiba teringat sesuatu tentang oleh-oleh. Dia meminta ijin kepada Hyesun untuk ke kamarnya sebentar lalu mengambil sebuah tas dan berjalan kembali ke ruang makan. Hyesun sedang membereskan piring kotor dan gelas ketika Baekhyun mengeluarkan sebuah gaun selutut lalu membentangkannya.

Sang ibu mertua mematung di tempat.

"Kami membeli ini saat di Maladewa. Aku yakin Ibu akan sangat menawan saat memakai ini," jelas Baekhyun sambil menempelkan gaun putih itu ke tubuh ibu mertuanya.

Wanita itu benar-benar tersentuh, "ooh, betapa manisnya. Kau yang memilih ini?"

Baekhyun mengangguk malu-malu. Hyesun langsung memeluk dan mengusap rambut menantunya dengan sayang, "ooh kau manis sekali. Terima kasih."

Untung saja dia sempat bertanya kepada suaminya tentang apa warna kesukaan Hyesun. Hitung-hitung, langkah kecil untuk mencuri hati sang ibu mertua, yang padahal sudah ada di genggaman Baekhyun.

Mari jangan melupakan fakta bahwa peran Hyesun dalam pernikahan ini adalah yang paling besar. Dia adalah seorang penggemar yang menjodohkan putranya sendiri dengan sang penulis yang diidolakan. Hyesun bahkan membaca keseluruhan buku yang Baekhyun terbitkan dan semua tulisan-tulisan itu sukses membuatnya jatuh cinta.

"Ibu senang sekali karena kau yang jadi suami Chanyeol!" ungkapnya setelah mencium pipi kiri dan kanan Baekhyun bergantian. "Kenapa tidak dari dulu saja kalian saling berteman?"

Sekejap saja, bayangan Ibu mertua galak yang dulu sering Paman Gong ceritakan itu sirna sudah. Hyesun adalah Ibu mertua terbaik di seluruh dunia dan Baekhyun merasa sangat bersyukur.

"Aah, Chanyeolie dulu sangat sibuk," jawab Baekhyun dengan spontan, "Ibu bahkan sering menjemputnya untuk pulang sebelum pelajaran selesai. Dulu Chanyeol sangat sulit ditemui," ujarnya mulai masuk ke dalam topik.

Semua ini tak akan terdengar mencurigakan karena Hyesun sendiri yang memulai percakapan tentang masa remaja mereka. Baekhyun tentu tak boleh melewatkan kesempatan. Semoga rencananya kali ini membuahkan jawaban yang lebih jelas.

"Ya, masa remajanya sedikit tersita saat itu."

"Tersita oleh apa?" sahut Baekhyun dengan cepat. Tangannya mengepal diam-diam di sisi tubuh.

Hyesun berlagak sibuk membersihkan meja makan yang sebenarnya sudah rapi. Wanita itu terlihat gugup dalam gerak-geriknya, "Chanyeol punya sedikit masalah penglihatan dulu jadi kami harus melakukan beberapa kali pemeriksaan rutin dan operasi lasik."

"Hanya masalah penglihatan?" Baekhyun menatap mertuanya setenang mungkin, "tidak ada penyakit lain?"

Wanita di hadapannya terduduk sambil mengembuskan nafas berat. Sayang sekali, senyuman yang sempat Baekhyun kembangkan di wajah wanita itu kini juga dia sendiri yang pudarkan. Hyesun bahkan tak mampu balas menatap mata sang menantu yang masih menunggu jawaban.

Baekhyun akhirnya mulai membuka diri. Dia pikir kejadian tadi pagi akan terus mengganggu hidupnya jika hari ini dia tak mau berterus terang kepada Hyesun. Hanya mimisan, katanya. Semua hal tidak bisa menjadi hanya kalau kau berhadapan dengan Baekhyun.

Lelaki itu mengeluarkan ponsel, membuka foto kemeja berdarah Chanyeol yang tadi sempat dia ambil gambarnya sebelum dicuci, "tadi pagi, Chanyeol mengalami mimisan. Aku memintanya untuk istirahat dulu tapi dia menolak. Dia terus menghindar saat kutanyai tentang riwayat kesehatannya," ucap Baekhyun menceritakan garis besar tragedi tadi pagi.

"Chanyeol, tidak punya riwayat penyakit yang serius 'kan, ibu?"

Hyesun mengambil ponsel itu dan menatap ceceran darah di kemeja putih putranya. Memori mengerikan itu kembali terputar di benaknya. Bahkan rasa takut yang dulu sempat menghantui diri seperti tumbuh kembali. Wanita itu tak tahu harus bilang apa.

"Dia meminta kepada kami untuk tidak membicarakannya lagi."

Oh, pantas saja...

 **.**

 **e)(o**

 **.**

Tetesan air yang jatuh dari helaian rambut meluncur turun ke tulang selangkanya.

Baekhyun menatap pantulan wajahnya di cermin yang lembab saat itu dan apa yang bisa dia lihat hanyalah kegelisahan. Dia tahu dia sudah menunda semuanya terlalu lama. Mereka adalah pasangan yang menikah namun belum pernah menyelesaikan 'itu' sebagaimana mestinya.

Chanyeol telah beberapa kali mencoba bersikap lembut untuk memulai seks di waktu bulan madu lalu, namun Baekhyun selalu menjauh dengan tiba-tiba. Bukan karena dia tidak ingin, hanya saja, dia belum memiliki kepercayaan diri yang cukup.

Tapi dia tidak bisa selamanya begini.

Langkahnya dibawa keluar dari kamar mandi dengan debaran jantung yang menggila. Suaminya terlihat sedang duduk di pinggir tempat tidur mereka dengan piama berwarna biru _navy_. Chanyeol tersenyum dengan sorotnya yang lekat menatapnya dari ujung kepala sampai ujung kaki.

Baekhyun merasa telah ditelanjangi oleh tatapan itu dan selalu saja gugup langsung menyerang.

Malam ini terasa sedikit berbeda karena Baekhyun keluar dari kamar mandi hanya dengan celana dalam dan handuk di kepala. Dia sedang menebalkan keberaniannya dan Chanyeol dengan senang hati memahami itu. Mereka berdua sama-sama berusaha untuk menyempurnakan pernikahan ini.

"Bisa kita...lakukan sekarang?" ajak yang lebih besar sambil menepuk paha, meminta si mungil untuk duduk di sana.

Baekhyun berjalan dengan tenang. Dia meletakkan handuk basahnya ke lantai karena apa yang sekarang sedang memenuhi kepalanya adalah kegugupannya sendiri. Ditambah saat pantatnya terduduk di atas pangkuan sang suami, saling menghadap, Baekhyun rasa kendali dirinya sudah berpindah ke sorot tajam itu.

Dia akan kehilangan akal sehatnya sebentar lagi di tangan Chanyeol dan semoga malam ini tidak ada keraguan lagi.

Bibir mereka bertemu dengan awal yang lembut. Baekhyun mengalungkan lengannya ke leher kokoh itu sambil mengimbangi ciuman Chanyeol yang semakin lama semakin liar. Kedua tangan besar di sana mulai menggerayangi tubuh.

"Kau terlalu tegang," bisik Chanyeol di sela ciuman, " _relax_ , _Baby_."

Baekhyun menggumam. Bibir suaminya mulai menelusuri rahang, dagu dan lehernya dengan ciuman dan jilatan. Wajah kemerahan itu mendongak untuk lebih membuka diri kepada Chanyeol. Sejauh ini, semua terasa baik-baik saja karena suaminya selalu bersikap hati-hati dan Baekhyun berjanji tak akan merusaknya lagi.

Namun kegelisahan Baekhyun menyergap ketika tangan besar itu mengusap puting dadanya. Lelaki mungil itu mencengkeram bahu Chanyeol dengan gelisah, "mmhh Chanh!"

"Sshh, nikmati saja, oke?" bujuk Chanyeol dengan bumbu ciuman-ciuman ringan di bibir. Baekhyun kembali mengalungkan tangannya ke leher itu.

Bibir Chanyeol adalah alat penggoda yang paling berbahaya. Ciuman-ciuman itu turun ke dada, mampir di pucuknya untuk menjilat dan menghisap. Tubuh di pangkuannya melengkung dibarengi dengan lenguhan-lenguhan. Nikmat menyelubungi seluruh tubuh dan pusatnya berada di antara selangkannya yang mengeras.

"Ngh, Chanh," jemari lentik Baekhyun sampai meremas rambut hitam legam Chanyeol sebagai pelampiasan.

Dia bisa merasakan kejantanan mereka berdua bertemu dengan panas. Baekhyun bernafas dengan berat di helaian rambut Chanyeol. Pria itu masih sibuk menciumi dan meninggalkan tanda kemerahan di lehernya. Baekhyun semakin yakin bahwa mereka akan melakukannya malam ini. Remasan tangan sang suami di bongkah pantatnya juga terasa semakin liar.

Jari besar Chanyeol kini sedang mengusap dan menyapa lubang yang nanti akan menjadi surganya. Baekhyun terlonjak ketika satu jari Chanyeol menerobos masuk sampai ke pangkal. Kegelisahan itu datang lagi, menyergap tubuhnya yang kembali menegang dengan tidak nyaman.

Seperti mengerti, Chanyeol menghentikan jarinya di sana, "akan sedikit sakit tapi hanya sebentar. Aku akan melakukannya selembut mungkin."

Jari tengah di dalam sana bergerak kembali. Baekhyun menggeliat di pangkuan sambil terengah. Chanyeol mencoba menenangkan kegelisahan di wajah suaminya dengan ciuman-ciuman ringan. Mengabaikan pedih di kepalanya karena remasan tangan Baekhyun akan bertambah kasar seiring dengan jari telunjuknya yang menyusul masuk.

Melebarkan ruang sempit di dalam sana dengan gerakan menggunting. Reaksi Baekhyun benar-benar panas dan seksi di mata Chanyeol.

Mendadak lelaki mungil di pangkuannya merengek, "ahh! Chanyeol, hentikan!"

Tapi mereka sudah sejauh ini dan Chanyeol tidak ingin menundanya lagi. Satu lagi jarinya diselipkan masuk dan Baekhyun langsung mendorong bahunya menjauh, "hentikan, _please_...rasanya aneh sekali," rengek bibir tipis itu kini dibumbui dengan air mata yang sudah menggenang di pelupuk.

Chanyeol langsung mencumbu bibir tipis penuh rengekan itu dengan lembut. Jemari lentik itu memijat kepalanya, mengimbangi lidah mereka yang tak henti saling melilit. Chanyeol pikir dia sudah mendapatkan kembali ketenangan suami kecilnya itu namun, dia salah.

Baekhyun tiba-tiba mendorong bahunya dengan keras agar menjauh. Tatapan mata sabit itu sungguh tak bisa dibaca. Chanyeol setengah mati penasaran saat itu dan kekhawatiran langsung menyeruak diantara keduanya. Yang lebih besar langsung merangkum wajah mungil itu dengan kedua tangan.

"Hey, kau baik-baik saja?" bisiknya penuh cemas. Bibir kemerahan itu masih tak bergerak, menyisakan Chanyeol dengan segala tanda tanya di kepala. "Baekhyun? hey Baby?"

Chanyeol bahkan harus sedikit mengguncang tubuh di pangkuan hanya untuk mendapat kembali konsen Baekhyun yang sempat hilang, "uh, ya?"

Tampaknya malam ini juga akan berakhir seperti malam-malam panas mereka sebelumnya. Chanyeol menunduk, mencoba mengendalikan dirinya yang sudah tinggi. Semua gairah di dalam tubuhnya menyusut dan menghilang dengan instan.

Dia tak bisa menyalahkan siapa pun saat ini karena Chanyeol pikir dia memahami beban apa yang Baekhyun pikul.

"Kau terlihat sangat lelah. Kita lanjutkan besok saja."

Si mungil menggeleng tak mau, "tapi Chanyeol, aku ingin melakukannya sekarang. Kita bisa mulai dari awal lagi-"

Semua hal tak akan ada yang berakhir baik jika dipaksakan. Chanyeol pikir Baekhyun sedang berusaha membuat dirinya senang dengan menekan dirinya sendiri untuk berhubungan seks. Sedikit banyak tahu tentang betapa sensitif malaikat kecilnya ini yang tak ingin membuat siapa pun kecewa.

Termasuk Ibunya, Hyesun.

"Tadi siang, kau dan Ibu membicarakan apa?" tanya Chanyeol mendadak mengangkat topik lain.

Baekhyun terkesiap. Seingatnya, dia belum bercerita bahwa tadi siang dia dan Hyesun mengadakan makan siang bersama. Dia berencana untuk mengatakan itu setelah seks mereka malam ini – _seharusnya_ \- mengingat suasananya yang mendukung.

Mungkinkah, Hyesun menceritakan semuanya? Termasuk obrolan rahasia mereka berdua?

Lelaki mungil itu menunduk, tak mampu membalas tatapan tajam Chanyeol yang dipenuhi selidik, "tidak membicarakan apa-apa," jawabnya.

"A! A! Jangan berbohong," tegas Chanyeol sambil mengangkat dagu Baekhyun, mengajak mata mereka untuk bertemu.

"Chanyeol, aku-" ucapnya tergagap karena setengah mati gugup. Tangan Baekhyun gemetaran di atas pangkuannya sendiri dan dia masih tak tahu harus mengatakan apa.

Dia sadar bahwa dia tidak berhak menyudutkan mertuanya sendiri hanya karena rasa ingin tahu, "aku sangat menyesal. Aku tidak bermaksud seperti itu-"

"Sshh, tidak apa-apa," potong suara berat itu dengan senyuman. Chanyeol membopong tubuh gemetar suaminya untuk ditidurkan dan diselimuti. Baekhyun benar-benar merasa buruk saat itu sampai tak berani mengatakan apa pun.

"Hey, aku tahu Ibu sangat tidak sabar untuk memiliki cucu tapi jangan memaksakan diri, oke? Aku juga sangat ingin melakukannya denganmu, Baekhyun. Aku juga ingin segera memiliki anak-anak yang lucu, tapi hanya saat kau dan aku sudah sama-sama siap." Chanyeol menarik tubuh mungil itu untuk dipeluk, "kita lakukan pelan-pelan saja."

Baekhyun terdiam di dada suaminya sambil terus memikirkan kenapa Chanyeol menganggap permasalahan ini tentang keturunan? Hyesun dan dirinya tadi siang tidak membicarakan perihal itu barang sepatah kata-pun. Baekhyun merasa terselamatkan entah bagaimana.

Jelas kesalahpahaman telah terjadi di antara mereka berdua dan yang lebih mungil tak memiliki niatan untuk meluruskan apa pun.

Tangan Chanyeol terasa membelai rambutnya dengan sayang, " _Good night. Love you_ ," bisik Chanyeol terdengar lesu.

Baekhyun menelan ludahnya susah payah, " _love you, too."_

Lelaki mungil itu diam-diam masih gemetaran di kedua tangan. Apa yang baru saja dia sentuh, itu semua nyata dan persis seperti dugaannya. Dia tidak bisa menahan ini sendiri, jadi saat dirasa Chanyeol sudah benar jatuh tertidur, Baekhyun dengan sangat hati-hati meraih ponselnya di nakas.

Dengan terburu ia membuka _group chat_ dimana Kyungsoo dan Jongdae juga termasuk di dalam dan mulai mengetik sebuah pesan; **Kita harus bertemu! Ada yang ingin aku bicarakan. URGENT!**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **To be continued**

* * *

 **Bacods:**

Aku bukan salah satu yang ahli atau sering bikin sex scene tbh. Kalau itu jadi salah satu kriteria kalian untuk ff, sorry to say berarti ff ini gak termasuk. Semoga masih bisa menghibur kalian!

Minal aidzin untuk typo maupun alur cerita yg mungkin kurang pas. Masi belajar, maklumin ^^

See you di next chap! Makasih gomawo arigatou!


	3. Chapter 3

**Penumbra**

 _A fanfic a Presiousca_

.

.

 **Chapter 3**

.

.

Pagi itu Baekhyun sudah menyiapkan rencana pertemuan bersama dengan dua temannya di Picasso, kafe tempat dimana Kyungsoo bekerja paruh waktu.

Apa yang dia akan bahas nanti terus berputar di kepala selagi Chanyeol meneguk kopi hitam di gelas. Pria itu sudah menghabiskan sarapannya sambil sesekali mengajak Baekhyun membahas tentang rencana memelihara seekor Golden Redriver. Atau mungkin juga Pitbull? Boleh juga.

Baekhyun setuju tanpa pikir panjang karena pada dasarnya dia suka merawat dan nyaman untuk hidup bersama makhluk lain, selama makhluk itu bukan lima orang pelayan yang hobi menggosip.

"Chanyeol?" cicitnya setelah meneguk susu di gelas sampai habis.

Pria di hadapan menatapnya selagi koran di tangan diabaikan sejenak. Kelihatannya Chanyeol sedang tak terburu untuk pergi bekerja, jadi Baekhyun berusaha sebaik mungkin untuk menggunakan waktu sarapan mereka.

Bagaimanapun komunikasi yang baik adalah kunci menuju rumah tangga yang sehat.

"Apakah aneh jika aku...merasa lebih nyaman untuk melakukan segala hal sendiri?" tanya si mungil dengan lumayan rikuh.

Di depan sana, sang suami terlihat tak menangkap maksud ucapannya dan lalu menggeleng, "apa yang ingin kau bicarakan, hm?"

Baekhyun tersadar bahwa sejak lahir, basa-basi bukanlah keahliannya, "lima orang pelayan, apa menurutmu itu tidak berlebihan?"

Bayangkan jika mereka terlihat di pandanganmu setiap detik, di setiap sudut rumah, terus mengerjakan hal-hal yang kadang tak perlu dan tak ada gunanya. Itu sangat mengganggu ketenangan Baekhyun sebagai seorang penulis. Rasanya berat, kau tahu? Semua ketenangan yang kau impikan selalu terganggu.

Namun yang paling berat dari semua itu adalah saat kau begitu penasaran dengan apa yang mereka bicarakan mengenai dirimu. Di belakang sana dan kau tak bisa melakukan apa pun.

Baekhyun benar tak terlalu dekat dengan pelayan-pelayannya karena sekali lagi, dia seorang introvert yang lebih suka menyendiri. Ditambah dengan kesannya yang terlanjur buruk terhadap para pelayan membuatnya terus menjauh seperti seekor kucing yang menghindari air.

Tatapan mereka benar-benar membuatnya tak nyaman. Rasanya seperti hidup di dalam ruangan sempit dengan lima kamera cctv menyorot tepat di wajahmu.

Chanyeol menghela nafas, menyadari keresahan suami kecilnya, "hey Baby, skenario awal aku mendatangkan mereka adalah; lima orang pelayan akan mengerjakan seluruh pekerjaan rumah, dan kau fokuslah menulis buku barumu. Itulah yang selama ini aku harapkan."

Kau tahu? Sejak awal pertemuannya dengan Chanyeol di acara penandatanganan buku pertamanya dulu, Baekhyun tak pernah sedikit pun memiliki firasat bahwa pria ini akan menerangi hidupnya yang kelabu. Ibarat musim, Chanyeol adalah musim panas. Ibarat tata surya, Chanyeol adalah matahari.

Ibarat mimpi, Chanyeol adalah mimpi indah.

Dan Baekhyun pikir kini dia sedang hidup di dalam mimpi indahnya. Yang dipenuhi dengan perhatian dan segala kebaikan yang Chanyeol punya di dalam dirinya.

Lelaki kecil itu menjemput tangan besar Chanyeol yang terkepal di atas meja untuk di genggam, "kau begitu memperhatikan karierku, aku sangat mengapresiasinya. Terima kasih-" ucapnya dengan sungguh-sungguh.

Chanyeol balas menggenggam. Mencium punggung tangan si mungil dengan senyuman, " _everything for you."_

Baekhyun tak bisa untuk tidak tersenyum detik itu. Saat mata mereka ikut bertemu dalam iringan degub jantung yang berlomba-lomba.

"Aku pikir mereka sudah menerobos privasiku," Baekhyun mengendurkan genggaman tangan mereka, namun Chanyeol semakin mengeratkannya dengan sengaja.

"Seperti apa?"

Baekhyun menunduk, "seperti, melaporkan siapa saja yang datang bertamu selagi kau bekerja?"

Remasan Chanyeol di tangannya melonggar. Baekhyun bisa merasakan telapaknya sangat lembab oleh keringat. Benar. Dia sedang gugup setengah mati karena katakanlah, kalimatnya barusan condong sedang menuduh suaminya sendiri, mengawasinya lewat para pelayan.

"Melaporkanmu...kepadaku?" tanya Chanyeol dengan suara rendah di pangkal tenggorokan.

Baekhyun tiba-tiba saja sangat menyesal telah mengucapkan keluhan bodohnya, "Chanyeol, aku tidak bermaksud menuduhmu atau menyudutkanmu. Aku hanya-"

"Hey-hey...itu bukan mereka, oke? Aku membayar lima pelayan terdidik bukan untuk menerobos privasimu, mengawasi atau apa pun itu. Tugas mereka adalah meringankan pekerjaan di rumah kita, Baekhyun. Hanya itu."

Chanyeol terlihat cemas di seberang sana. Tidak ada alasan bagi Baekhyun untuk tidak merasa bersalah. Itu semua murni karena dia tidak nyaman dengan pelayanan ini. Bukan bermaksud tak bersyukur, tapi berada di lingkungan yang penuh dengan tekanan, Baekhyun justru tak bisa bekerja dengan pola seperti itu.

Dia melonggarkan genggaman tangannya dengan Chanyeol, beralibi untuk mengambil gelas susunya.

Tentu yang lebih besar tak akan membiarkan suasana mereka berdua semakin keruh. Dia harus segera membuat sebuah jalan keluar, "oke, kau menang. Berapa orang yang bisa membuatmu nyaman? Dua? Tiga?"

Di seberang sana, bibir tipis itu mengerucut gemas, "satu?"

"Kau yakin?"

Baekhyun mengangguk yakin. Sangat yakin dan jika benar Chanyeol akan setuju, dia ingin Nancy yang tinggal di sini karena perempuan itu selain pendiam, masakannya juga sangat enak.

"Oke. Aku akan menghubungi agen mereka siang ini. Biar kami diskusikan lebih dulu untuk penarikan empat orang yang lain," tandas Chanyeol sambil tersenyum.

Taunya kaki-kaki kecil itu langsung berlari menghampiri sang suami. Mempertemukan bibir keduanya dalam sebuah pagutan yang tak lama namun terasa begitu dalam. Letak luar biasanya disini adalah, si mungil yang dulunya pemalu ini sudah berani memulai.

Cukup membuat bayangan Baekhyun si agresif langsung hidup di dalam benak Chanyeol, menari di atas tubuhnya. Meliuk-liuk dengan tubuh yang dipenuhi keringat dan-

"Terima kasih! Kau sangat pengertian, Chanyeol!" teriak si mungil sambil memeluk lehernya dengan erat.

Chanyeol mencium lekuk leher si mungil dua kali, "aku pikir aku akan pulang lebih awal."

Baekhyun memberikan jarak di antara wajah mereka untuk bertatapan. Chanyeol tepat di hadapannya dengan lekuk alis yang menurun dan bibir terbuka. Hanya jika kau sudah pernah melihat pria itu bergairah dengan hebat, maka kau pasti akan menyadari bahwa detik ini, Chanyeol juga sedang 'tinggi'

Acara pelukan di leher langsung terlepas, "yeah. Aku tidak sabar."

Baekhyun mundur kembali ke kursinya dengan gugup karena sungguh! Dia tak ada niatan sedikit pun untuk membangunkan hasrat Chanyeol. Baekhyun hanya terlalu gembira sampai lupa tentang betapa aktifnya sang pria dalam hal seksualitasnya.

Apa yang harus Baekhyun lakukan?

"Chan, sebaiknya kau segera berangkat kerja."

 _Oh bagus! Aku mengusir suamiku sendiri!_

 **.**

 **e)(o**

 **.**

"CHANYEOL PERNAH DIOPERASI?!"

Baekhyun langsung membekap mulut sialan Jongdae yang tak ada habisnya memancing emosi. Mereka sedang berada di ruangan terbuka, di taman kafe dan sekarang belasan pasang mata sedang menatap mejanya heran.

Baekhyun mendesis kesal, "jangan berteriak-teriak! Bagaimana kalau mata-mata Chanyeol mendengarmu?"

Jongdae langsung mengenyahkan tangan Baekhyun dari mulutnya dengan kasar, "Kau masih berpikir kalau Chanyeol memata-mataimu?"

"Kenapa tidak? Dia bisa mengetahui hal yang aku dan mertuaku rahasiakan," bisik Baekhyun sambil mencoba meredakan emosi.

Matanya menatap satu-persatu pengunjung di kafe. Pikiran-pikiran buruk tentang Chanyeol nyatanya belum seluruhnya menghilang. Baekhyun benar-benar khawatir, atau mungkin dia hanya kelewat paranoid.

Chanyeol tak mungkin melakukan hal-hal yang seperti itu. Dia pria super baik yang sudah mengangkat hidupnya dari genangan keringat menuju kasur yang empuk. Rasa salah itu kembali menyeruak meskipun nanti akan ada curiga-curiga yang lain.

Dalam situasi seperti ini, Baekhyun benar-benar merasa seperti remaja dengan letupan hormon tak menentu. Dia masih labil untuk ukuran lelaki seusianya.

"Huh, betapa bodohnya aku!" rutuk Baekhyun kenapa dirinya sendiri.

Kyungsoo yang duduk di seberang, sedari tadi tak ikut beradu mulut. Dia adalah yang paling tenang diantara mereka bertiga. Kehadirannya sudah seperti es krim di tengah musim panas.

"BRAKK!" lelaki bermata kelereng itu tiba-tiba menggebrak meja, membuat dua temannya terlonjak di kursi. "Coba pikirkan ini!"

Jongdae dan Baekhyun menatap Kyungsoo dengan penasaran. Baru kali ini lelaki itu terlihat akan mengucapkan banyak kata setelah sekian tahun yang dia lakukan hanya tertawa, mengangguk dan menggeleng.

"Jika masalahnya hanya di penglihatan, Chanyeol pasti cukup cerdas untuk tahu apa itu kacamata."

Kyungsoo memang tak acap kali berbicara panjang lebar. Dia tipikal pendengar yang memikirkan masalahmu secara diam-diam. Dia baik, tentu saja. Dan saat Kyungsoo mulai mengeluarkan teori atau tebakan sekalipun, jangan kau lewatkan barang satu kata saja, mengerti?

Dia punya jiwa detektif di dalam sana yang bahkan Sherlock Holmes saja akan terkejut saat mengetahuinya.

"BRAKK!"

Do Kyungsoo kembali menggebrak meja, masih dengan raut serius yang menggemaskan. Lagi, mengejutkan dua temannya yang lain sampai minuman di meja hampir tumpah, "dia pandai olahraga, menyanyi dan bermusik. Masih banyak hal lain tentu saja. Chanyeol dulu bisa melakukan apa pun 'ya kan? Tapi kenapa dia tidak mengikuti satu pun kegiatan ekstra di sekolah?"

"Apa yang ingin kau katakan?" ucap Jongdae meminta kejelasan langsung.

Kyungsoo hampir saja menggebrak meja lagi, namun melihat wajah cemas Baekhyun, niatnya langsung mereda, "dia pasti pernah mengidap penyakit yang serius. Sangat serius sampai dia tidak boleh melakukan banyak hal."

Jika memang iya, maka syukurlah karena itu sudah terjadi di waktu dulu, saat mereka belum berada dalam status ini. Chanyeol sekarang sangat sehat. Dia tumbuh lebih tinggi dan lebih besar darinya yang notabene pada masa muda selalu sehat.

Meskipun kesehatan tak bisa disepelekan, tapi bayangan tentang wanita itu belakangan juga mengganggu benak. Baekhyun menghela nafas berat, "sebenarnya, ada hal lain yang mengusikku."

Keluhan Baekhyun menjadi perhatian baru. Meskipun dia cukup tak yakin untuk membahas hal ini karena betapa takut Baekhyun untuk mendengarkan jawabannya, tapi ini benar-benar mengganggu. Lagi pula niatnya hanya untuk memastikan suatu hal.

Sesuatu tentang Chanyeol yang ingin dia konfirmasi.

"Cha Yonhee," cicitnya kemudian, disahuti dengan batuk Jongdae karena tersedak.

Baekhyun menatap temannya yang kemarin mengaku pernah menyukai Yonhee di bangku sekolah dengan serius, "saat dia masih berpacaran dengan Chanyeol, siapa yang lebih agresif?"

Jongdae mengelap tetesan kopi di dagunya dengan hati-hati. Dia memang menguntit perkembangan hubungan Chanyeol-Yonhee selama setahun. Jadi Jongdae tahu betul porsi dan cara mereka menjalin kasih meskipun hanya mengawasi dari kejauhan.

Lelaki itu berdehem, "Chanyeol yang lebih agresif."

 **.**

 **e)(o**

 **.**

Rapat sebenarnya sudah usai sejak satu jam yang lalu, namun Chanyeol dan Ayahnya masih sibuk berjibaku dengan beberapa portofolio di meja.

Mayoritas diantaranya dipenuhi dengan grafik dan kurva, dan sedikit sisanya tampak menampilkan beberapa artikel yang ditulis dalam bahasa mandarin. Chanyeol terpaku beberapa detik saat dilihatnya, WikiLeaks kemarin menguak berita bahwa calon klien mereka baru saja membeli sebuah kapal selam.

Kapal selam peluncur rudal, lebih lengkapnya.

"Untuk apa sebuah imprint perusahaan macam Townhouse Loyal membeli kapal selam yang bisa meluncurkan rudal?" tanyanya sambil mengusap gambar kapal selam di kertas.

Bagaimana bisa sebuah anak perusahaan yang baru berdiri tiga tahun lalu ini membeli aset semahal itu? Dan untuk apa? Untuk apa mereka membelinya?

"Townhouse Loyal bukan perusahaan imprint. Mereka independen di kapital China dan berdiri setelah pemerintahan Hueng Liu dimulai. Coba tebak untuk apa?"

Chanyeol terkesiap, "Hueng Liu ini...sedang merencanakan perang?"

Ayahnya terlihat mengangguk sambil tersenyum, "politikus dan pebisnis sekarang sudah tidak ada bedanya, Nak. Bahkan seorang mafia saja bisa menjadi CEO di sebuah perusahaan," pria setengah abad itu berjalan mengitari meja rapat sambil menatap putranya yang larut dalam kebingungannya sendiri.

Chanyeol tertegun karena dia hampir saja menandatangani sebuah perjanjian tender dengan perusahaan gelap. Betapa ceroboh dan gegabah. Chanyeol sadar bahwa dirinya masih sangat jauh dari kata layak untuk menggantikan posisi sang ayah.

"Hati-hati, oke? Pelajari dulu orang-orang yang mendekatimu dalam bisnis. Jika suatu hari nanti kedok Hueng Liu diketahui oleh WTO dan kita terbukti pernah menjalin kerja sama, menurutmu apa yang akan terjadi?"

Banyak hal buruk pasti akan terjadi. Proxima, perusahaannya yang begitu dia cintai ini bisa saja kehilangan kredibilitas secara permanen. Kehilangan kepercayaan dari para investor bahkan yang terburuk adalah, "pembekuan saham Proxima Group."

Direktur sekaligus CEO Proxima, Park Yohwa, mengangguk membenarkan dugaan sang putra. Chanyeol benar-benar bersyukur karena dia memutuskan untuk kembali mempertimbangkan kerja samanya dengan Townhouse Loyal siang ini.

"Oke, aku akan lebih hati-hati," janji Chanyeol kepada dirinya sendiri dan dunia.

Park Yohwa menepuk-nepuk bahu sang pewaris tunggal. Sepertinya, masa pensiunnya dari dunia bisnis masih terasa jauh melihat masih mentahnya Chanyeol dalam membaca peluang. Namun tak mengapa. Jalan menuju keberhasilan tak ada yang mulus dan singkat.

Chanyeol, putranya yang _workaholic_ itu sudah berusaha dengan sangat keras.

"Aku dan Jongin akan makan siang bersama. Ayah ingin sesuatu?"

Yohwa menggeleng dengan bibir merengut, "sedang tidak selera makan karena kemarin, menantuku telah kau buat cemas setengah mati."

Insiden mimisan itu rupanya sudah sampai ke telinga sang Ayah. Tak mengejutkan karena seperti yang Baekhyun bilang, mereka memiliki lima orang pelayan yang suka menggosip. Mungkin salah satu dari mereka melapor kepada Ibunya?

Atau mungkin, itu Baekhyun sendiri?

Chanyeol menggeleng, "dia sangat sensitif."

Pria dua puluh empat tahun itu tersenyum di akhir kalimat. Wajah Baekhyun sejenak terlintas di benaknya. Sedang tersenyum dengan sangat manis dan cerah. Matanya berbinar dengan kedua pipi yang memerah karena tersipu.

Sial, Chanyeol rindu.

"Bagaimana? Sudah ada kemajuan?"

Terakhir kali putranya bercerita tentang progres rumah tangganya dengan Baekhyun adalah saat keduanya baru saja saling membuka diri untuk melakukan skin ship. Mengikuti perkembangan asmara mereka berdua nyatanya terasa sangat menggemaskan menurut Yohwa.

"Ya, sekarang kami lebih terbuka untuk satu sama lain. Tadi pagi Baekhyun membicarakan tentang jumlah pelayan di rumah. Dia merasa sedikit terusik karena para pelayan suka menggosip," jawab Chanyeol sambil membereskan berkas-berkas di atas meja.

"Lalu apa yang kau lakukan?"

Chanyeol mengedikkan bahu, "aku mengurangi jumlah pelayan sesuai permintaannya. Agen mereka memberi denda karena memberhentikan empat pelayan secara mendadak. Itu melanggar kontrak tapi tak masalah, toh ini demi kenyamanan Baekhyun."

Tiba-tiba sang ayah bertepuk tangan dan tak lupa menepuk-nepuk punggung Chanyeol, lumayan keras. Pria itu seperti sedang merayakan sesuatu yang bahkan Chanyeol tak mengerti untuk apa. Yang dia tahu sekarang adalah punggungnya terasa sangat sakit karena ulah sang ayah.

"Itu baru putraku! Kau menghormati orang yang kau cintai, itu langkah yang bagus," pria setengah abad itu tertawa puas selagi Chanyeol menahan rasa sakit di pundak.

Sangat menyenangkan rasanya setiap kali mendengar sang ayah menuturkan rasa bangga terhadap dirinya. Chanyeol mengangguk senang, "terima kasih, Ayah."

 **.**

 **e)(o**

 **.**

Siang ini Jongin kalah lagi saat dia dan Chanyeol memainkan PUBG di sela-sela jam kerja. Dan sesuai dengan perjanjian, yang kalah harus membayar makan siang.

Chanyeol berjalan menuju kafetaria. Beberapa staf di sudut sana menatapnya dengan mendamba, dan sisanya lagi memberikan tunduk patuh. Kharisma Chanyeol yang bahkan bisa dirasakan radius satu kilo meter itu memenuhi ruangan.

Suasana hatinya yang saat itu juga sedang bagus tiba-tiba harus rusak karena sebuah Burger raksasa yang digenangi minyak akan menjadi menu makan siangnya hari ini. Chanyeol duduk di kursi seberang Jongin dengan wajah kesal, "serius? Kau memesan _junk food_ untukku? Kau mau aku mati tertimbun kolesterol?"

Asistennya itu terlihat sedang serius membaca sesuatu di layar ponselnya. Jongin tiba-tiba menatapnya dengan raut agak cemas, "kau masih bisa memikirkan kolesterol?"

"Hey, aku juga ingin berumur panjang agar bisa menggendong cucu-cucuku," Chanyeol meminum milkshake yang sudah Jongin pesankan juga.

Ponsel Jongin tiba-tiba diletakan ke atas meja. Layarnya menyala, menampilkan wajah seorang wanita cantik yang belakangan sedang dikenal karena karier modelingnya yang melesat. Chanyeol membaca judul artikel itu dan mendapati nama yang dulu pernah mengisi hari-harinya, baru saja ditangkap polisi Seoul karena kepemilikan obat keras.

Cha Yonhee, wanita itu, kenapa Chanyeol harus melihat wajahnya lagi?

"Jongin, kami sudah selesai sejak lama," tegas sang atasan sambil melahap Burgernya.

Jongin mengusak rambut di kepala sampai berantakan, "kau tidak bisa membaca bahwa dia terkena depresi?!"

"Lalu kenapa? Pengidap depresi di Korea ada ratusan bahkan ribuan dan kenapa aku harus begitu konsen kepadanya?"

"Karena dia Cha Yonhee, Chanyeol! Kau yang paling tahu!" Jongin berteriak tertahan, membendung rasa takut yang bercampur dengan amarah kini meliputi benaknya.

" _Jesus_ , Jongin! Sekarang dia adalah model! Publik pasti menekannya dengan berlebihan. Kau tahu 'kan betapa beratnya menjadi publik figur di Korea?"

Jongin benar-benar dirundung takut. Memorinya sibuk memutar kembali saat dimana semua kejadian mengerikan itu terjadi tepat di tahun terakhirnya di sekolah menengah pertama. Sehun juga ada di sana, menjadi saksi bagaimana masa sekolah mereka menjadi luar biasa berbeda dari milik murid lain.

"Aku tanya padamu sekali lagi, kau yakin bahwa depresi Yonhee ini hanya depresi biasa?" tanya Jongin kembali memastikan.

Chanyeol mengangguk sambil mengunyah makanannya dengan acuh. "Berhentilah mengkhawatirkannya."

Melihat sang atasan yang sudah tak peduli dengan Yonhee juga menggugah Jongin untuk bisa terus melanjutkan hidup. Yang lalu biarlah berlalu. Toh keberadaan wanita itu sudah bukan urusan mereka lagi.

"Baguslah kalau begitu. Karena jika tidak, kejadian sepuluh tahun yang lalu bisa saja terulang kembali dan aku tak mau ikut campur."

Jongin langsung menyambar pasta di atas mejanya untuk langsung dilahap. Chanyeol memikirkan sesuatu dalam diamnya. Batinnya kini berperang tentang suatu hal yang bisa menyakiti beberapa orang.

Tidak! Chanyeol tak akan mau kembali kepada wanita itu apa pun keadaannya.

"Lagi pula, aku sudah punya Baekhyun sekarang jadi dia adalah prioritasku," Chanyeol menatap wajah model cantik di layar ponsel Jongin lalu berpindah ke wallpaper ponselnya sendiri, dimana wajah manis Baekhyun terpampang di sana.

Chanyeol melanjutkan makan siangnya sambil berusaha tetap tenang. Jongin tak boleh mengetahui bagaimana sebenarnya, suasana hati di dalam sana.

"Cha Yonhee sudah bukan siapa-siapa lagi. Mari kita lupakan saja apa yang terjadi di masa lalu."

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **To be continued**

* * *

 **Bacods:**

Kalo ini berchapter-chapter, kalian capek gak?

Oiya, aku minta maap kalo aku jadi lelet apdet. Ini alesan menurutku juga udah basi yah, tapi emang real life itu kejam T.T


	4. Chapter 4

**Penumbra**

 _A fanfic by Presiousca_

 **.**

 **.**

 **Chapter 4**

 **.**

 **.**

Seperti janjinya tadi pagi, malam ini Chanyeol pulang lebih awal.

Baekhyun tak menyangka bahwa ucapan pria itu akan jadi kenyataan karena ketika sudah bekerja, Chanyeol seperti tertelan ke dalam dunianya. Tapi sekarang, Chanyeol disini!

Setelah pria besar itu selesai mandi, Baekhyun mengundangnya ke meja makan yang sudah penuh dengan hidangan. Chanyeol tak pelit dalam mengungkapkan rasa takjubnya terhadap betapa lezat Japcae buatan suami kecilnya itu. Dan juga masakan lainnya.

Makan malam yang sempurna!

"Jika kau mau, aku bisa buatkan bekal untuk makan siang," Baekhyun mengangkat piring kotornya ke wastafel. "Jongin tidak boleh terus menerus membayar makan siangmu. Dia bisa jatuh miskin."

Chanyeol terbatuk air putih. Pria itu melirik Baekhyun yang kini sedang membereskan meja makan, "hanya jika kau tidak kerepotan."

"Tentu saja tidak!" sahut si mungil dengan antusias.

Langkahnya kecil-kecil berjalan dengan lucu menuju wastafel. Chanyeol meneguk air putihnya sampai habis sambil meneliti apakah dibalik kemeja putih besar itu, suami kecilnya masih mengenakan celana dalam?

Tiba-tiba saja tangannya gatal, ingin meremas sesuatu.

Chanyeol menghampiri suaminya dalam senyuman. Baekhyun agaknya kaget saat lengan besar itu membungkus tubuh mungilnya dengan erat. Baekhyun terpaksa mencuci piring dengan ruang terbatas.

"Mmhhmmm," Chanyeol menggumam di lehernya.

Pria itu mencium dan mengendus kulit di balik kerah kemeja Baekhyun dengan usil. Suami kecilnya terkekeh geli. Tangan besar itu juga terasa merambat di pahanya. Baekhyun sedikit demi sedikit mulai kehilangan sensasi geli yang tadi membuatnya tertawa.

"Mhmm," gumamnya mulai terbawa hawa nafsu.

Tangan Chanyeol mengelus kulitnya semakin naik dan endusan bibir itu sudah berubah menjadi hisapan. Piring kotor terabaikan begitu saja karena Baekhyun kini sibuk berpegangan pada pinggiran wastafel. Gairah sudah menyelimuti tubuh keduanya dan jelas bahwa malam ini akan jadi malam pertama mereka. Semoga.

"Bisa kita ke kamar dulu?" pinta yang lebih mungil ketika tangan kiri Chanyeol meremat dadanya. Memainkan puting kemerahan yang mulai tegang itu dengan cubitan.

Pria itu terdengar menggumam setuju, namun masih sibuk menciumi rahang Baekhyun. Kancing-kancing kemeja yang tadinya masih rapat kini juga sudah terburai. Kain putih itu jatuh ke lantai, dengan Chanyeol yang semakin giat meraba tubuhnya.

"Mmh, bisa kita...lanjutkan di tempat tidur?"

Chanyeol tiba-tiba menurunkan celana dalam abu-abu Baekhyun sampai ke lutut, "sebentar," ucapnya dengan serak.

"Aku tidak bisa jika berdiri, Chanh!" si mungil tersentak.

Jari tengah Chanyeol masuk ke lubangnya dengan pelan. Rasanya sangat asing. Sangat aneh. Baekhyun menahan rintihannya ketika Chanyeol memasukkan satu jari lagi. Pria itu membuat gerakan membelah dan refleks, dua tangan Baekhyun mengepal erat.

"Chanyeol...ahh aku...aku ingin berbaring."

Dua kaki kecil itu gemetaran hebat. Penisnya yang berdenyut ngilu, bergesekkan dengan dinding marmer yang dingin. Membuatnya semakin frustasi.

Baekhyun lemas. Dia hanya bisa bertopang dengan kedua tangannya dan rengkuhan Chanyeol di dada.

"Aku masukan sekarang," di belakangnya, Chanyeol yang sedari tadi memijat batang penisnya sendiri itu sudah bersiap.

Baekhyun tak pernah mengira bahwa seks pertama mereka akan terjadi di depan wastafel. Tidak elite, namun sensasinya terasa unik. Dan tentu saja, rasanya sangat sakit.

Chanyeol melesak masuk dengan mudah karena penisnya yang sudah licin oleh precum. Pria itu terdengar menggeram nikmat sambil mengusap pinggang Baekhyun.

Kepala yang lebih mungil sampai mendongak, menahan sensasi pedih yang kini mendera tubuh. Rasanya bagai dibelah dengan pedang. Sangat sakit sampai tangan dan kakinya lemas.

"Uhu hmph!" Baekhyun menahan isakannya.

Chanyeol menenangkan lelaki kecil itu dengan ciuman-ciuman dan pijatan di penis. "Sakitnya tidak akan lama. Aku janji."

Keduanya terdiam sebentar untuk saling menenangkan diri. Nafas dan detak jantung sama-sama saling memburu. Perlahan desahan dari bibir mungil itu terdengar seiring dengan perlakuan tangan Chanyeol di penisnya.

Pria itu mengambil inisiatif untuk mulai bergerak dengan sangat lembut. Pinggang keduanya mengalun dengan gerakan seirama.

"Lebih cepat, Chan," titah Baekhyun sambil mengeratkan pegangannya pada pinggiran wastafel.

"Beritahu jika rasanya sakit," satu kecupan jatuh di tengkuk Baekhyun.

Pinggul Chanyeol bergerak mundur dan maju dengan pelan. Kedua tangannya sibuk memanjakan dada dan penis Baekhyun selagi penetrasinya semakin dipercepat. Mengalihkan rasa sakit yang awalnya mendera tubuh mungil itu.

"Angh ahh."

"Haah ahh."

"Chan, ah ahh!"

"Baek, anhh!"

Desahan keduanya sudah mulai bersahutan. Baekhyun semakin menungging sekarang karena Chanyeol memintanya untuk membuka kaki lebih lebar. Baekhyun merasakan cairan hangat mengalir di pahanya. Dia akan sampai.

"Angh, Chanh aku...keluar," ucapnya susah payah di sela desahan.

Chanyeol di belakang masih sibuk mendesak prostatnya. Sengatan-sengatan itu berangsur menguat. Mengalir dari kepala, turun ke tengah selangkangannya. Tubuh Baekhyun gemetaran hebat, sampai hampir ambruk.

"Aanggh! CHANYEOL!" Tubuh itu melengkung ketika penisnya menyemprotkan cairan putih ke marmer.

Chanyeol membiarkan tangannya tetap memijat di sana sambil mengejar orgasme nya sendiri. Pria itu dengan mata berkabut nafsu menatap bagaimana belah bokong Baekhyun menelan seluruh penisnya.

Satu tamparan mendarat di bokong berisi itu, "ahh seksi sekali."

"Mmhh," Baekhyun menggigit bibir menahan pedih yang anehnya terasa nikmat itu. Chanyeol masih mendesak di dalam, menghentak sampai titik terdalam, berulang kali dengan kuat. Suaminya benar-benar gagah.

Sampai tiba-tiba hentakan Chanyeol terasa sangat tajam dan dalam, pria itu menggeram sambil meremas pinggang Baekhyun dengan tangan gemetar.

"Ahhhh, Baekhyunh!"

Dia klimaks. Chanyeol mengeluarkan seluruh benihnya di dalam sambil menyembunyikan wajah di leher Baekhyun yang sudah kotor dengan noda cumbuannya.

Wajah mungil itu menoleh untuk mengundang Chanyeol ke dalam ciuman dan lumatan. Pagutan mereka terus berlangsung sampai Chanyeol benar-benar selesai.

"Kau sangat menakjubkan," puji suara berat nan serak itu sambil memisahkan diri.

Cairan spermanya meleleh keluar dan mengalir turun di kaki Baekhyun. Pria itu meremas bokong suaminya sekali lagi sambil berbisik, "satu kali lagi?"

 **.**

 **e)(o**

 **.**

Baekhyun bergerak naik-turun semakin cepat. Tangan Chanyeol di pinggangnya ikut membantu tubuh penuh keringat itu agar terus bergerak. Nafas keduanya bersahut memenuhi ruangan, berderu bersama decitan tempat tidur mereka akibat seks pagi yang panas.

Chanyeol berbaring sambil menggerakan pinggangnya, berlawanan arah dengan Baekhyun agar penisnya menjangkau lebih dalam. Bibir mungil kemerahan itu terengah hebat dan belum mau menyerah untuk menunggangi suaminya.

Chanyeol terkesan. Didudukkan badannya sambil menjilati dada dan puting Baekhyun, "ahh kau...nikmat sekali."

Pujinya sambil menggigit puting dada itu. Tubuh mungil Baekhyun menggelinjang, "ahh ah aku...sampai," Baekhyun memeluk leher Chanyeol tiba-tiba saat dirasa tubuhnya mulai mengejang.

Pria itu langsung membalikkan posisi hingga Baekhyun kini yang berbaring. Chanyeol ingin menyelesaikan seks pagi mereka bersama-sama. Jadi dia langsung mengambil alih dan mulai menghentak dengan keras.

"Ahh ahhh, Chan!"

Seiring dengan jeritan penuh kenikmatan itu mengggema memenuhi ruangan, diam-diam Chanyeol juga sedang melepaskan cairannya di dalam sana. Untuk kesekian kali setelah beberapa ronde mereka tadi malam.

"Ahh, badanku pegal sekali," keluh Baekhyun setelah Chanyeol mengeluarkan penisnya.

Pagi ini, pria itu terbangun dengan penis tegang dan siap. Rutinitas pagi, katanya. Dan karena dia sudah memiliki Baekhyun sebagai pendamping, pria itu kini sudah memiliki alasan untuk menghentikan kegiatan solo rutinnya di toilet.

Chanyeol ikut berbaring di samping si mungil, "padahal aku ingin terus melakukannya, denganmu."

"Badanku bisa remuk," omel Baekhyun sambil mengelus dada bidang Chanyeol-nya.

Ada bekas cakarannya di sana. Merah dan panjang. Baekhyun entah bagaimana tersenyum bangga dan berdoa semoga saja karya tangannya nanti meninggalkan bekas.

Tapi selain bekas cakarannya, dia juga menemukan bekas-bekas luka yang lain di tubuh prianya. Ada beberapa di bawah rusuk. Beberapa terlihat seperti bekas cekung karena sayatan benda tajam. Dan bahkan juga ada sebuah bekas jahitan yang baru Baekhyun sadari ada di pinggang kiri Chanyeol.

"Ini kenapa?" tunjuk Baekhyun pada salah satu bekas luka di bawah rusuk.

Chanyeol tersenyum remeh, "laki-laki harus bisa berkelahi 'kan?"

Masuk akal, sebenarnya. Namun mengapa bisa sebanyak ini? Baekhyun juga tidak ingat kalau Chanyeol itu suka berkelahi. Dia bahkan tak terlihat begitu banyak melakukan kegiatan fisik saat mereka satu sekolah.

Tidakkah Chanyeol, berubah terlalu drastis dalam waktu yang singkat?

"Kapan?"

Chanyeol menatap langit-langit kamarnya, "sekolah menengah atas?"

Itu berarti, setelah mereka berpisah sekolah. Baekhyun jelas tak tahu apapun tentang Chanyeol saat itu karena katanya, Chanyeol mengambil sekolah lanjutan di London sampai lulus dari Durham University.

Tapi Baekhyun benar-benar penasaran.

"Ibu bilang kau pernah memiliki sakit yang serius. Mau membicarakannya?" suara itu mencicit dengan ragu.

Baekhyun ingat bahwa Hyesun, Ibunda Chanyeol, mengatakan bahwa putranya sudah tak ingin lagi membahas penyakit yang dulu menderanya. Bukan sesuatu yang menyenangkan untuk dibahas dan terasa berat di dadanya, ucap Hyesun dulu menirukan alasan Chanyeol enggan membahasnya lagi.

Namun sekali lagi, Baekhyun sangat-sangat penasaran. Dia harus memperjelas ini dan mengajak Chanyeol menjadi lebih terbuka satu sama lain karena mereka berdua adalah sepasang suami. Tidakkah berterus terang adalah salah satu aspek penting dalam membangun rumah tangga yang sehat?

Pria besar itu tiba-tiba duduk, sambil menyongsong si mungil. Kini mereka berdua berhadapan, "sepertinya masalah ini memang harus diperjelas."

Chanyeol menuntun tangan kanan Baekhyun untuk menyelip di antara helai rambut di kepala bagian belakangnya. Baekhyun meraba tempat dimana kemarin dia menemukan luka sayat memanjang, mirip bekas jahitan yang membuat kaget setengah mati.

Dan kini, dia sedang mengusapnya dengan tangan Chanyeol menuntun.

"Pernah ada tumor jinak di otakku dulu, saat kita di kelas tiga. Dia masih sebesar ini-" pria itu mencium jempol tangan Baekhyun untuk menunjukan seberapa besar ukuran tumor di kepalanya. "Jadi dokter membedah tengkorakku untuk mengeluarkan benjolan menyebalkan itu. Dan kepalaku berakhir botak selama setahun."

Baekhyun mengernyit sedih, "bagaimana rasanya?"

Chanyeol terkekeh pelan, "sangat sakit, tentu saja. Aku hampir selalu pingsan setelah pulang sekolah. Aku tak bisa makan, aku tak bisa melakukan banyak hal. Dulu aku sangat payah, tapi masa itu sudah berlalu. Sekarang aku sudah sehat. Kau bersamaku."

Berat rasanya mendengar cerita mengerikan itu disaat status mereka sudah begini. Baekhyun menyesal kenapa dulu dia tak pernah berani atau terlalu malu untuk mengajak Chanyeol berbicara. Dia terlalu jahat untuk mengira bahwa suaminya dulu tak akan sudi untuk bergaul dengannya.

Dia kira Chanyeol adalah si sombong dan penindas seperti di drama-drama. Bukankah semua orang kaya dan popular di sekolah selalu seperti itu? Dan sekarang, si mungil sadar bahwa dia telah salah menilai Chanyeol. Dia sudah salah besar telah menilai seseorang yang telah banyak melewati masa-masa sulit dengan prasangka buruk.

Betapa jahatnya dia...

"Kalau ada yang sakit, bilang," pesan si bibir tipis sambil menahan rasa bersalah di dalam dirinya.

Chanyeol justru tertawa. Pria itu mencium dan lalu menggiring tangan kecil Baekhyun untuk menangkup penisnya yang sudah lemas sambil berbisik, "yang ini sakit, Baek."

 **.**

 **e)(o**

 **.**

"Jung Joonyoung?" tebak Baekhyun sambil berkacak pinggang di depan pintu.

Lelaki di hadapannya tertawa sambil bertepuk tangan. Dandanan pria ini serba hitam entah kenapa. Mungkin karena aliran musik yang dia sukai juga telah memengaruhi caranya berpakaian? Bisa saja. Lagi pula kebanyakan penyanyi _rock_ sepertinya memang berpenampilan begitu.

Serba gelap. Namun Joonyoung tetap menarik.

"Ya! Kau masih mengingatku!" ucap si vokalis band, yang juga teman satu angkatan semasa sekolah menengah pertama Baekhyun dan Chanyeol.

"Kau menulis namamu di mading sebagai Bon Joonyoung De La Cruiz. Aku tidak akan bisa lupa," canda Baekhyun mengundang keduanya untuk tertawa bersama.

Atau lebih tepatnya menertawakan masa lalu Joonyoung yang kelam.

"Hey dengar, aku tahu ini agak kuno tapi kami punya sesuatu untukmu dan Chanyeol!"

Lelaki itu menjulurkan sebuah undangan berwarna abu-abu dengan banyak glitter dan sticker. Baekhyun membukanya dengan terburu karena firasatnya meneriakkan bahwa akan ada pertemuan dengan teman-teman lama.

Dan ternyata, dugaannya benar.

"Pesta reuni! Kau dan Chanyeol harus datang! Kalian akan jadi pasangan paling fenomenal besok!"

 **.**

 **e)(o**

 **.**

Malam menjelang dengan Chanyeol yang pulang jam sepuluh.

Saat itu Baekhyun sedang menulis kerangka naskah untuk buku barunya yang bergenre fantasi. Lelaki mungil itu dengan malu-malu meminta pendapat kepada sang suami tentang ide cerita yang akan dia angkat.

"Ceritanya tentang seorang anak sekolah yang mempunyai kekuatan otak luar biasa. Dia bisa telepati, teleportasi dan membunuh orang lain dengan pikiran. Dia sangat berbahaya," terang Baekhyun sambil menunjukkan sketsa gambar tokoh utama yang baru saja dia ceritakan.

Chanyeol meletakan dagunya di bahu kiri si mungil sambil bergumam paham, "mm hm. Lalu?"

"Ayahnya meminta kepada sang tangan kanan yang juga memiliki kekuatan superhuman, untuk membunuh anak itu namun mereka berdua justru berakhir saling jatuh cinta."

Satu detik, dua detik berlalu dalam diam. Chanyeol nampak memperhatikan tokoh utama pria yang Baekhyun gambarkan sketsanya, sedikit banyak terlihat mirip dengan dirinya sendiri. Terutama di bagian gaya rambut dan caranya berdiri. Pria itu terkekeh geli.

Tiba-tiba si mungil menggeleng sambil menutup buku sketsanya, "tidak-tidak! Ideku tadi sangat pasaran. Aku tahu!"

Chanyeol memeluk tubuh kelabakan itu agar setidaknya lebih tenang sedikit, "hey-hey kau minta pendapatku tapi malah memutuskan secara sepihak?"

Karakter Baekhyun yang sangat kurang dalam hal kepercayaan diri ini sebenarnya adalah salah satu sifat yang ingin Chanyeol perbaiki dari suaminya. Dia tulus berpikir bahwa Baekhyun adalah penulis yang hebat namun minim kepercayaan diri.

Itulah sebab mengapa hubungan mereka dulu awalnya juga terasa sangat lambat dan kaku. Untung saja interaksi mereka kini sudah sangat bagus dan mengalami kemajuan pesat. Chanyeol berjanji akan menceritakan ini kepada Ayahnya besok sepulangnya pria itu dari Jepang.

"Jujur saja, ideku pasaran 'kan?" Baekhyun merutuki dirinya sendiri lagi.

Jujur saja dia sendiri merasa bahwa fantasinya terlalu tinggi atau sudah melewati batas. Terkadang dia merasa bahwa Baekhyun harus sedikit saja menjadi realistis seperti Chanyeol. Dia harus keluar dari zona nyaman dan mencoba aliran baru.

Atau mungkin, karena Baekhyun memang seorang penulis yang payah?

"Idemu menakjubkan. Kau menakjubkan," ucap Chanyeol dengan sungguh-sungguh sambil menangkup wajah bersedih itu.

Baekhyun tersenyum tersipu. Beruntung karena Chanyeol telah terlahir ke dunia dan masuk ke dalam hidupnya karena jika tidak, Baekhyun akan selamanya berpikir bahwa dia dan tulisannya itu payah. Begitu juga dengan hidupnya yang datar dan membosankan.

Sekali lagi, untung saja Chanyeol terlahir ke dunia dan masuk ke dalam hidupnya. Si pria tampan, tinggi, menyenangkan, pengertian dan gagah di...

Baekhyun menggeleng dengan pipi memerah, "tadi siang Jung Joonyoung datang," ucapnya mengalihkan pembicaraan.

Langkahnya dibawa menuju rak buku yang tadi dia jadikan tempat untuk menyimpan undangan penuh glitter yang Joonyoung berikan. "Tadi siang dia berkunjung untuk memberikan ini. Acaranya masih dua minggu lagi. Mungkin kau ingin menyanyikan sesuatu di sana, untukku?" Baekhyun memberikan undangan itu kepada suaminya.

"Kau ingin datang?"

Si mungil mengangguk berkali-kali. "Kenapa tidak?"

Chanyeol menjauh sambil membolak-balik undangan itu tanpa mau membacanya, "aku tidak yakin bisa mengatur jadwal."

Baekhyun mengejarnya. Memeluk pria itu dari belakang, "hey, kau masih manajer eksekutif 'kan? Ambillah cuti!" sahut Baekhyun dengan nada semanja mungkin, "ayolah Chanyeolie, temani aku."

"Kau sungguh ingin datang?" tanya yang lebih besar sekali lagi sambil melemparkan undangan itu ke atas meja.

Baekhyun mengangguk yakin di balik punggungnya.

Chanyeol tersenyum mau tak mau, "kenapa aku tidak ingin?"

"Kenapa?"

Perasaan tak nyaman itu tiba-tiba menyeruak setelah mendengar Chanyeol tak tertarik untuk ikut serta. Ini adalah pertemuan kembali teman-teman semasa sekolah menengah pertama sejak sepuluh tahun mereka lulus.

Chanyeol memiliki banyak teman dan sahabat yang menyenangkan di sana. Mengapa dia tak mau datang selagi Baekhyun yang dulunya tak banyak memiliki teman saja sangat bersemangat?

Baekhyun sebenarnya tak ingin berprasangka buruk lagi terhadap suaminya itu namun dia benar-benar tak pandai untuk mengendalikan kecemburuan. Hati kecilnya meyakini bahwa alasan Chanyeol enggan pergi adalah hal ini...

"Apa karena Cha Yonhee juga akan ada di sana?"

Chanyeol mendadak terdiam membisu.

.

.

.

 **To be continued**

* * *

 **Bacods:**

Kenapa hayooooo?


	5. Chapter 5

**Penumbra**

 _A fanfic by Presiousca_

 **.**

 **.**

 **Chapter 5**

 **.**

 **.**

"Cha Yonhee?"

Chanyeol menyebut nama itu sekali seolah selama dia hidup, baru kali ini pria itu mendengarnya.

Si mungil yang kini berdiri di hadapan itu mengangguk, "mm hm."

Chanyeol bersedekap, "Cha Yonhee yang mana?" pria itu berjalan mengitari kamar mereka seolah apa yang sedang Baekhyun lakukan adalah permainan, "aah pasti tumor otak membuatku melupakan banyak orang," hingga akhirnya pria itu tertawa kering.

Baekhyun mendengus sebal. Jika Chanyeol pikir sekarang adalah saatnya bermain tebak-tebakan, itu berarti dia sangat menyebalkan karena telah mengesampingkan keseriusan Baekhyun. Ditambah lagi menjadikan penyakit sebagai lelucon? Apa yang terjadi dengan selera humor Chanyeol?

Dia terdengar kasar dan tidak bersyukur.

"Chanyeol, tidak ada yang lucu," sembur si mungil dengan wajah kesal.

"Hey, kenapa serius sekali?"

Entah bagaimana pembahasan masalah reuni ini menjadi sangat mengusik Chanyeol. Dia hanya tidak mau pergi karena tidak ingin. Ayahnya juga sedang ada urusan bisnis di Jepang jadi semua ini bukan karena Cha Yonhee atau siapa pun.

Chanyeol tidak ingin datang murni karena dia tak punya banyak waktu.

Sejujurnya begitu. Tapi Baekhyun sudah terlanjur menyebut nama yang bahkan sudah tak ingin Chanyeol dengar lagi. Dan lelaki mungil itu butuh jawaban sekarang juga.

Chanyeol pikir dunia sangat tak berpihak padanya, bahkan suaminya sendiri.

"Cha Yonhee," ucapnya sekali lagi, kali ini dengan lebih serius.

Pria itu berjalan mendekat dengan pelan kepada suami kecilnya yang sedang sensitif. Alis Baekhyun bahkan tak henti mengerut selagi Chanyeol menuntunnya untuk duduk di pangkuan. Chanyeol sontak memijat jemari-jemari lentik Baekhyun agar sedikit saja bisa lebih rileks.

Kisahnya dengan Yonhee di masa lalu tak boleh mengusik kehidupannya lagi.

"Apa Ibu yang cerita?" tanya Chanyeol dengan hati-hati.

Baekhyun menggeleng.

"Teman-temanmu?"

"Yeol, tidak penting siapa yang menceritakannya. Aku sungguh tidak masalah jika kau mempunyai banyak mantan kekasih atau apa pun itu. Aku maklum, oke?" Baekhyun membereskan rambut Chanyeol yang jatuh menutupi dahi, "aku hanya ingin tahu," tambahnya.

Baekhyun hanya ingin memperlihatkan bahwa tidak masalah baginya untuk membahas hal yang telah terjadi di masa lalu. Terlebih jika itu merupakan mantan kekasih atau cerita percintaan yang sudah usai. Baekhyun hanya ingin menjawab semua tanda tanya di dalam kepala.

"Cha Yonhee," Chanyeol mendengus sebal setelah menyebut nama itu sekali lagi, "kami memang pernah dekat saat kita di kelas tiga dan dia di kelas dua. Tepatnya setelah aku menjalani operasi tumor dan dia tahu keadaanku yang sebenarnya. Dia banyak memberiku bantuan dan semangat. Dia sudah seperti adik."

Baekhyun mencoba mengingat-ingat masa dimana saat itu, libur musim panas di tahun ketiganya tiba. Dia baru ingat bahwa di hari pertama mereka berangkat, saat itu Chanyeol memiliki potongan rambut yang sangat tipis.

Santer berita, Baekhyun dengar Chanyeol mendapat hukuman dicukur habis rambutnya oleh sang Ayah karena sering berkelahi di waktu liburan. Banyak orang percaya saat itu karena Chanyeol memiliki banyak bekas luka di wajah dan jahitan di kepala.

Mereka pikir semua itu adalah apa yang Chanyeol dapatkan karena terlalu banyak berkelahi...

Oh ya ampun, Baekhyun baru menyadarinya sekarang bahwa itu semua adalah kebohongan Chanyeol untuk menutupi penyakitnya.

"Setelah kita lulus dan aku pergi ke London, kami tidak pernah berbicara lagi. Kami seperti...saling menghilang," lanjut Chanyeol sambil memeluk pinggang Baekhyun karena lelaki itu tak banyak bereaksi dengan ceritanya.

Si mungil menoleh ke wajah Chanyeol menempel di lengannya sambil memikirkan fakta bahwa saat seisi sekolah percaya dengan kebohongan itu, hanya Cha Yonhee yang tahu keadaan Chanyeol sebenarnya.

Baekhyun memejamkan mata penuh penyesalan. Chanyeol benar-benar telah melewati banyak masa sulit di waktu remaja. Baekhyun tak seharusnya mencurigai pria itu terus menerus hanya karena cerita Jongdae yang mungkin saja didasari oleh kecemburuan.

Dia benar-benar menyesal.

"Hubungan kami hanya sebatas itu. Tidak lebih," ucap Chanyeol mencoba meyakinkan Baekhyun yang terlihat kecewa terhadap sesuatu.

Sesuatu yang tidak dia ketahui sebenarnya apa.

"Lalu kenapa tidak mau datang?"

Mencoba kembali ke topik awal, Baekhyun pikir dia tak perlu membahas masalah Cha Yonhee lebih jauh karena mulai sekarang dia akan percaya kepada Chanyeol. Biarlah semua yang terjadi di masa lalu menjadi cerita lama.

Sekarang, Baekhyun akan menjalani hidup dengan baik sebagai suami Chanyeol. Baekhyun harus bisa menjadi alasan pria itu untuk terus hidup dengan bahagia dan tak perlu ada lagi pikiran buruk diantara mereka.

" _Baby_ , aku punya banyak berkas yang harus ku periksa," elak Chanyeol masih dengan pendiriannya yang tidak bisa datang.

"Tapi kau juga punya aku yang butuh kau temani," kukuh Baekhyun dengan nada yang berubah manja.

Setelah dua bulan lamanya menikah, mereka tidak terlalu sering menghabiskan waktu bersama bahkan di akhir pekan. Sekali lagi ku beritahu, Chanyeol itu gila kerja. Ditambah Baekhyun yang juga sering tenggelam dengan kesibukannya menulis, waktu berkualitas mereka yang terbuang seolah menjadi tak masalah.

Tapi rutinitas itu tak boleh terus terjadi selamanya. Harus ada seseorang yang mau mengubah cara kerja mereka jika ingin memiliki kehidupan rumah tangga yang lebih harmonis.

"Chanyeolie, ayo~" Baekhyun merengek sambil mengalungkan kedua lengan di leher yang lebih besar. "Hanya sebentar saja. Aku rindu teman-teman kutu buku-ku,"

Chanyeol menatap bibir mengerucut di hadapannya dengan gemas. Dia sangat penasaran akan jadi seperti apa bibir itu setelah dilumatnya habis-habisan, "kau sangat berbahaya, kau tahu itu 'kan?"

Baekhyun yang menyadari ada dimana sorot mata lapar itu tertuju, dengan pengertian mengantarkan bibirnya ke bibir lain. Chanyeol menyambutnya lumatan yang terburu. Lidah keduanya bertaut dengan panas sampai air liur keduanya menetes, mengalir ke dagu Baekhyun.

Tangannya juga sudah berada dibalik baju tidur yang Baekhyun kenakan selang beberapa detik setelah ciuman panas itu terjadi.

Gairah seksual memenuhi atmosfer di dalam kamar. Baekhyun terengah merasakan cumbuan Chanyeol yang merambat di leher dan dadanya. Pria itu menjadi sangat liar di saat seperti ini dan terkadang Baekhyun cemas kalau dia tak bisa mengimbanginya.

Tiba-tiba salah satu tangan Chanyeol menyelip ke balik celana, menangkup bokongnya untuk diremas.

Si mungil sontak menahan tangan itu sambil menjauh, "kau harus datang!" ancam Baekhyun dengan terengah.

Chanyeol tertawa getir, " _seriously?!_ "

Jika Chanyeol tak datang, maka malam panas mereka ini akan berakhir dengan saling memunggungi. Pria itu juga harus mengucapkan selamat tinggal kepada kenikmatan tubuh Baekhyun yang sudah berada genggaman tangannya.

Chanyeol sudah kepalang tegang. Pria itu mau tak mau mengangguk, "oke. Kita datang."

Baekhyun tersenyum senang. Kedua tangannya langsung dibawa turun untuk membuka resleting celana Chanyeol. Dengan sigap si mungil langsung menggenggam batang penis Chanyeol yang sudah keras. Pria tampan itu menengadahkan kepalanya seiring dengan gelenyar nikmat yang merambati tubuh karena pijatan Baekhyun.

Si mungil turun dari pangkuan untuk bersimpuh di antara kaki Chanyeol. Baekhyun melirik ke wajah merah suaminya dengan nakal. Tadi siang dia mempelajari teknik baru dalam melakukan seks yang menyenangkan dan sepertinya, Chanyeol pasti senang dijadikan sebagai bahan praktiknya.

Baekhyun memajukan wajah dan langsung meraup kepala penis seolah benda itu adalah lolipop termanis di dunia. Chanyeol menggeram sambil meremas kepalan tangannya sendiri.

"Aaah...Baekhyun..."

 **.**

 **e)(o**

 **.**

Siang itu, Baekhyun sedang memikirkan nama tokoh perempuan di buku barunya ketika Jongdae mengirimkan sebuah pesan di _group chat._

 **Jongdaeee: Aku dapat undangan reuni. Tidak akan datang jika kalian berdua tidak disana. Thats the rule.**

Baekhyun tersenyum setelah membacanya karena dia berencana membahas reuni ini nanti malam. Dia juga sudah tak sabar untuk memberitahu bahwa Chanyeol juga akan datang bersamanya besok ke tengah-tengah pesta.

 **Kyungja: Aku datang. Kwangsoo Hyung dan Joongki Hyung mengajakku datang bersama.**

 **Jongdaeee: Woah ramainya! Besok aku ditunjuk sebagai DJ kkkk. Hey Baekhyun datang tidak?**

Mengabaikan laptopnya yang masih menyala, Baekhyun dengan sangat semangat mengetik jawaban. Bibirnya tak lelah tersenyum saat itu karena demi Neptunus! Dia sangat bersemangat pergi bersama Chanyeol besok!

 **Aku dataangg! Dengan Chanyeol!**

Pesan itu terkirim dan langsung dibaca oleh dua anggota _group chat_ yang lain. Baekhyun tersenyum sambil menyesap Latte buatan Bibi Nancy yang agak pahit. Notifikasi ponselnya tak lama kemudian kembali berdering.

 **Jongdaeee: Hmm..aku jadi ingin membahas seseorang tapi...**

 **Kyungja: Cha Yonhee?**

 **Jongdaeee: Kyungsooaa, apa kau tidak bisa sedikit saja basa-basi?**

Mengenai mulut besar Jongdae yang menyebalkan itu, Baekhyun sudah sepakat dengan dirinya sendiri bahwa dia akan mengabaikannya. Gosip mengenai Cha Yonhee dan Chanyeol yang kelak akan dia dengar lagi dan lagi dari bibir temannya itu akan dianggap sebagai angin lalu.

 **Cha Yonhee hanya teman Chanyeol. Mereka memang pernah dekat tapi bukan sebagai kekasih seperti yang kau bilang. Kami sudah bahas masalah ini tadi malam. Bweek.**

Ponselnya langsung berdenting, menandakan pesan masuk.

 **Kyungja: Aku ikut lega ^^**

 **Jongdaeee: Sebenarnya hubungan mereka saat itu memang menggantung. Tapi dengar...aku pernah menguntit Yonhee.**

Baekhyun mengetik balasan sambil mendengus sebal; **Aku tidak percaya aku berteman dengan seorang** _ **sasaeng!**_

 **Kyungja: Bukankah itu tindak kriminal?**

Si polos Kyungsoo yang selalu bisa membuat Baekhyun tersenyum setiap membaca balasannya. Dia benar-benar teman yang berharga.

 **Jongdaeee: Hey Baek, kau yakin Chanyeol sudah menceritakan semuanya?**

Dan disinilah Jongdae, terus bersikap menyebalkan dan si perusak suasana.

 **Apa maksudmu semuanya?** balas Baekhyun.

 **Kyungja: Hmmm...**

Setelah Kyungsoo membalas, Jongdae tak kunjung muncul dengan bualan barunya. Baekhyun mencoba mengabaikan rasa penasarannya yang muncul di dalam benak. Lelaki itu kembali konsen dengan laptop dan naskahnya selagi ponsel tak berbunyi lagi.

Jongdae pasti hanya ingin membuatnya penasaran, pikir Baekhyun.

Dia tersenyum remeh sambil kembali mengetik naskahnya. Saat Baekhyun sudah lumayan lupa dengan apa yang tadi mereka bahas, tiba-tiba ponselnya berdenting.

Notifikasi dari Jongdae, yang disertai dengan sebuah gambar.

 **Jongdaeee: Aku menyelami SNS Yonhee yang sudah lama tidak aktif hanya untuk mengambil gambar ini.**

Baekhyun menatap foto dimana seorang remaja dengan perawakan yang mirip dengan Chanyeol, tengah berdiri di pinggir pantai sambil menutup wajahnya dengan tangan. Posturnya, telinga dan jari-jarinya...itu benar mirip Chanyeol.

 _Dia bersinar seperti matahari. Oppa, kau sangat berharga bagiku. #Jejuisland #ChanHee_

Begitu bunyi _caption_ yang Yonhee tulis. Tanggal dari gambar tersebut menunjukkan bahwa foto ini diunggah di tahun dua ribu delapan. Itu berarti sepuluh tahun lalu, di tahun terakhirnya di sekolah menengah pertama.

Dadanya berdenyut ngilu. Dia sedikit marah. Baekhyun sendiri sebenarnya yakin bahwa anak laki-laki di dalam foto itu memang benar Chanyeol. Namun mengingat janjinya kepada diri sendiri bahwa masa lalu adalah masa lalu, sekuat hati lelaki itu mengenyahkan perasaan tak nyaman yang bergelayut di benak.

Baekhyun mengetik pesan balasan untuk memperjelas bahwa dia tidak akan membahas apa yang terjadi di waktu lalu. Tidak akan pernah.

 **Cerita itu sudah lama berlalu. Chanyeol sekarang bersamaku dan sudah jadi milikku. Aku tidak perduli dengan perempuan itu lagi.**

 **.**

 **e)(o**

 **.**

Masih di siang yang sama, namun di tempat yang berbeda.

Chanyeol dan Jongin kala itu mengundang Sehun untuk makan siang bersama di Hooters karena acara reuni itu juga perlu dibahas. Jongin bilang dia akan datang namun Sehun tidak. Dia bilang kekasihnya yang sedang berada di Cina itu mendadak memintanya datang berkunjung.

Sedang Chanyeol, pria itu sudah mengkonfirmasi kedatangannya yang didasari ajakan Baekhyun.

Sehun menyesap Americano di gelasnya sampai habis, "kenapa tidak ceritakan saja kepada Baekhyun?"

Jongin terbatuk teh lemonnya, "apa kau sudah gila?"

"Kenapa? Dia pasti akan mengerti," tambah Sehun sambil menyandarkan tubuhnya ke kursi.

Chanyeol yang duduk di seberangnya menggeleng, "Sehun, kita sudah bahas ini. Apa yang dulu pernah terjadi hanya akan jadi rahasia kita bertiga. Selamanya," ucapnya dengan tegas.

"Rahasia berempat. Cha yonhee 'kan terlibat."

Lagi, Chanyeol menggeleng sambil mengaduk teh hijau di gelasnya dengan tenang, " _nope._ Dia tidak akan ingat dengan kejadian itu."

Dua orang yang lain diam tak merespon. Sejak kejadian itu terjadi dan sedikit banyak telah mengubah kehidupan mereka, Jongin, Sehun maupun Chanyeol sendiri sepakat untuk mengubur momen itu jauh di dasar ingatan.

Atau jika bisa, mereka bahkan ingin melupakan kejadian seperti bagaimana Yonhee sendiri tak mengingatnya. Karena jujur saja, potongan-potongan kejadian itu terkadang datang ke dalam mimpi mereka, sejak sepuluh tahun lalu sampai sekarang.

Tiba-tiba Sehun teringat sesuatu, "hey, sudah dengar berita barunya?"

Jongin mengedikkan bahu. Chanyeol sibuk memakan risotto di piring.

"Dia terbukti tidak menggunakan obat-obatan itu dan sedang menjalani terapi," ucap Sehun dengan menggebu-gebu.

Belakangan ini, berita penangkapan model ternama Cha Yonhee atas kepemilikan obat-obatan keras memang sedang sangat panas. Kabarnya wanita itu mengidap depresi berat sampai harus menggunakan obat-obatan sebagai pelarian.

Kasusnya kini sedang ditindak lanjuti oleh kepolisian Seoul.

"Baguslah. Itu berarti tidak ada hal yang perlu dikhawatirkan," ucap sang calon penerus Proxima Group dengan enteng.

Sehun menyahut, "Kau yakin?"

 **.**

 **e)(o**

 **.**

Akhir pekan biasanya berlalu dengan begitu-begitu saja.

Chanyeol yang sibuk mengerjakan ini dan itu lalu Baekhyun yang akan menggunakan proyek buku baru sebagai pelarian. Biasanya, akhir pekan mereka berlalu begitu-begitu saja.

Tapi kali ini tidak!

Salah satu buku karya Adam Ellis, penulis favorit Baekhyun, baru saja diangkat menjadi sebuah film dan hari ini adalah penayangan pertamanya di Korea. Chanyeol sempat berkata tidak saat Baekhyun membahas rencana menonton bersama tadi malam namun kau tahu...Baekhyun selalu punya cara untuk membuat Chanyeol berkata iya.

"Mereka bilang film ini punya plot _twist_ _ending_!"

Alhasil, disinilah mereka berdua sekarang. Duduk di barisan tengah di dalam bioskop dengan dua botol cola dan sepaket popcorn besar di pangkuan.

Chanyeol berbisik seiring dengan dimatikannya lampu teater, "aku tebak, psikopat itu akan bunuh diri setelah dia membunuh si perempuan."

Baekhyun tersenyum mengejek, mencondongkan tubuhnya ke arah sang suami, "aku tebak keduanya akan tetap bersama meskipun jadi buronan," tebaknya dengan penuh keyakinan.

Ruangan bioskop menjadi sangat gelap. Chanyeol memakan popcorn di pangkuan dan tak lupa menyuapi Baekhyun sesekali. Film sebentar lagi akan segera diputar dan Baekhyun pikir dia harus mengadakan sebuah taruhan agar sensasinya bertambah.

Si mungil berbisik lagi, "yang jawabannya benar, boleh meminta satu permintaan dari yang salah," tantang Baekhyun.

Chanyeol terkekeh, "kau akan menyesal, Park Baekhyun."

Sedikit bocoran, sebenarnya Chanyeol sudah mendengarkan keseluruhan cerita dari film ini karena Sehun yang kini ada di Cina sudah menontonnya. Pria itu sebenarnya sudah tahu bagaimana ending dari film ini akan seperti apa dan Baekhyun justru menjadikannya sebagai taruhan.

Malam ini akan menjadi malam yang indah dan melelahkan. Haha.

Pada akhirnya, dua jam berlalu dengan cepat. Baekhyun keluar dari teater dengan wajah kesal karena tebakan Chanyeol seratus persen sama dengan akhir cerita dari film. Psikopat laki-laki yang menjadi pemeran utama itu menembak kepalanya sendiri setelah membunuh si perempuan dengan gergaji besi.

"Hahaha, kenapa lesu sekali?" Chanyeol menariknya dalam rangkulan yang erat.

Jelas pria itu sedang mengejeknya karena Baekhyun kalah dalam taruhan ini. Si mungil tak sedikit pun mengubah wajah kesalnya sampai mereka berdua keluar dari area bioskop dan menuruni eskalator.

"Aku lapar," keluh Baekhyun sambil melihat sebuah restoran Jepang di lantai pertama mall.

Untuk mengembalikan _mood_ Baekhyun yang memburuk, Chanyeol langsung saja setuju meskipun dia tak terlalu suka memakan makanan Jepang.

"Hey, makan tidak boleh dengan hati kesal," tegur Chanyeol karena wajah suaminya yang manis itu masih muram dan mendung.

Ajaibnya, Baekhyun justru terlihat lebih imut dengan bibir merengut seperti itu.

"Aku kesal dengan karakter psikopatnya! Dia tidak seharusnya bunuh diri setelah wanitanya mati! Psikopat sejati itu 'kan tidak berperasaan," cerca Baekhyun masih terbawa ending film yang tidak sesuai dengan kemauannya.

"Kalau begitu tulis sendiri cerita psikopat yang menurutmu sudah benar," sahut Chanyeol selagi seorang pelayan meletakkan beberapa piring berisi _sushi_ dan _tempura_.

Baekhyun akhirnya memakan semua pesanannya dengan lahap. Chanyeol ikut memakan beberapa potong sushi sebelum memakan Udon miliknya. Makan malam terasa semakin menyenangkan dengan Baekhyun yang mendapatkan kembali _mood_ baiknya itu.

Beberapa gurauan dan candaan mewarnai obrolan keduanya sampai tiba-tiba, televisi yang ada di sudut restoran menyiarkan berita kelanjutan dari kasus penangkapan seorang model ternama Korea.

 **Dilaporkan bahwa model ternama, Cha Yonhee, dikabarkan tidak terbukti menggunakan obat-obatan terlarang seperti yang sempat beredar. Hasil tes urine menyatakan bahwa model berusia dua puluh tiga tahun ini negatif mengonsumsi heroin.**

Wajah model cantik itu ditampilkan di layar. Mulai dari foto-foto pemotretan maupun video interviunya dengan beberapa majalah, semua ditayangkan di layar.

Yonhee, sangat cantik meskipun memiliki aura yang dingin. Chanyeol menatap wajah itu hingga terpaku. Pria itu tak bisa melepaskan sorotnya dari wajah itu sampai tubuhnya gemetar dan berkeringat dingin.

"Hey...kau tidak apa?" Baekhyun menangkup wajah suaminya yang kini dipenuhi dengan keringat di dahi. Wajahnya juga perlahan berubah pucat dan Chanyeol terlihat sangat tegang.

Baekhyun menggoyangkan bahu suaminya yang kaku itu dengan cemas. Tangan Chanyeol yang mencengkeram sumpit kini terlihat gemetar hebat, "Hey Chanyeol? Kau tidak apa?"

 _Hey Chanyeol? Chanyeol Oppa?_

Chanyeol menggelengkan kepala. Suara itumendadak berdengung di telinga seolah _Dia_ berada tepat di sampingnya, berbisik dengan wajah penuh kesedihan.

 **Cha Yonhee kabarnya sedang menjalani terapi untuk mengatasi depresi yang menderanya sejak setengah tahun lalu. Wanita yang berprofesi sebagai model itu juga memutuskan rehat sejenak dari karirnya sampai waktu yang belum bisa ditentukan.**

Chanyeol tiba-tiba memegangi kepalanya yang mendadak terasa sakit.

 _Kau bersinar seperti matahari. Oppa, kau sangat berharga untukku..._

"Chanyeol! Ya Tuhan kau mimisan!" Baekhyun semakin panik saat dilihatnya, hidung sang suami mengeluarkan darah.

Pria itu mimisan lagi sampai darahnya mengalir ke dagu dan jatuh menetes ke baju. Chanyeol mengusap hidungnya sendiri dengan kebingungan, mengabaikan Baekhyun yang kelabakan memberinya tisu dengan wajah super cemas.

Beberapa orang di restoran menatapnya heran. Chanyeol menggeleng berulang kali lalu mendapati Cha Yonhee, kini duduk di tempat dimana tadi Baekhyun duduk. Sedang menatapnya cemas dengan raut penuh kesedihan.

 _Chanyeol Oppa, kenapa kau meninggalkanku dan memilih laki-laki ini?_

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **To be cont** **inued**

* * *

 **Bacods:**

Selalu gemas setiap kali aku bacain teori/analisa kalean wekekek. Makasiw review, fav dan follownya ya! Semoga alur ceritanya gak ngebosenin. Laf yu!


	6. Chapter 6

**Penumbra**

 _A fanfic by Presiousca_

 **.**

 **.**

 **Chapter 6**

 **.**

 **.**

 _Chanyeol Oppa, kenapa kau meninggalkanku dan memilih laki-laki ini?_

Wajah sedih itu tiba-tiba saja memenuhi pandangan. Sorotnya pilu tajam menusuk tepat ke ulu hati.

Chanyeol mengerjap beberapa kali untuk menghilangkan sosok Yonhee yang mendadak muncul, menggantikan posisi Baekhyun dalam sekejap pandang. Sosok di hadapannya sudah kembali menjadi Baekhyun, yang kini tengah melipat lembaran tisu untuk membersihkan darahnya yang masih mengalir ke dagu.

"Lihat ke atas," tuntun si mungil sambil mengelap cairan kental yang sudah mewarnai wajah suaminya.

Paras manis itu, Chanyeol lirik kini sedang begitu kental dengan raut cemas. Dia bukan tipe yang suka mengomel kesana kemari dan lebih memilih untuk membatin saja.

Memikirkan ini, memikirkan itu. Ada apa ini? Kenapa? Apa yang harus dia lakukan?

Oh, suami kecilnya yang malang, yang tidak tahu apa-apa tapi selalu mencemaskan dirinya.

"Perlu ke rumah sakit?" Baekhyun tak lepas merangkul pinggang Chanyeol seiring dengan langkah mereka menuju basemen.

"Tidak-tidak. Tidak usah," tolak si besar sambil duduk di dalam mobilnya.

Kali ini Chanyeol tidak duduk di belakang kemudi karena Baekhyun ingin dia istirahat dan tidur selama perjalanan pulang. Beberapa kali pula sempat tertangkap mata, bagaimana lelaki mungilnya itu bernafas dengan berat dengan raut sedihnya yang tak kunjung pudar.

Baekhyun mencoba terlihat kuat disaat matanya saja sudah sangat sayu, digelantungi oleh beban kekhawatiran.

"Ini hanya mimisan biasa, Sayang..." Chanyeol meraih bahu lemas itu untuk dipijat.

Tentu saja, tumor otak yang kemarin dia katakan itu bukanlah penyakit sepele. Baekhyun pasti sedang berpikir bahwa mungkin saja penyakitnya kembali? Bisa saja tumor itu tumbuh di tempat baru? Apa yang harus mereka lakukan? Apa yang harus Baekhyun lakukan?

Chanyeol tahu bahwa si sensitif dan si pemikir Baekhyun kini sedang mengkhawatirkan hal itu.

"Kita periksa kondisimu, kita lakukan cek medis. Oke?"

Dugaan Chanyeol langsung terbukti adanya. Baekhyun menoleh, meraih tangan yang kini sedang memijat bahunya untuk digenggam. Ada sedikit darah kering di punggung tangan Chanyeol dan Baekhyun sempat menatapnya dengan pilu.

Saat itu juga, Chanyeol merasa bahwa dia adalah suami terburuk di dunia, yang hanya bisa membuat pasangannya terus khawatir, khawatir dan khawatir. Baekhyun pasti menanggung beban di dalam hatinya dan dia tak bisa membagi semua itu dengan orang lain.

"Aku minta maaf..." pada akhirnya, pria itu menyesali segala perbuatannya sendiri.

Baekhyun menggeleng. "Hey..." dibelainya rambut hitam Chanyeol dengan lembut, "prosesnya tidak akan lama. Hanya memakan dua sampai tiga jam. Aku akan menemanimu, jangan takut."

Kalau boleh jujur, semua penolakan yang Chanyeol berikan tiap kali ajakan pemeriksaan itu datang bukan tentang berani atau tidaknya dia. Hampir seluruh prosedur medis dari yang berskala ringan hingga yang paling serius sudah Chanyeol rasakan, di usianya yang masih muda.

Kepalanya bahkan pernah dibedah hanya untuk memotong daging ganas yang tumbuh di otaknya. Dia jelas bukan pria penakut seperti yang Baekhyun cemaskan.

"Chanyeol, _please?"_

Semua penolakan itu, sebenarnya ada karena sebuah alasan. Dan Chanyeol belum yakin kapan dia bisa memberi tahu suami mungilnya ini karena dia takut ucapannya hanya akan melahirkan luka.

Baekhyun menyentuh pipinya lalu mengusap bagian itu dengan lembut. "Apa pun hasilnya, kita berdua pasti bisa melewati ini bersama-sama." Senyuman itu mengembang dengan susah payah, bermaksud memberi semangat kepada suaminya.

Chanyeol balas tersenyum miris, sedikit tertawa. Dia tak bermaksud menertawai apa pun disaat seperti ini tapi...kenapa tingkahnya sudah mirip bak pengecut?

Dia bahkan tak bisa memberitahu Baekhyun apa yang sebenarnya terjadi dan malah membiarkan lelaki yang dia cintai itu semakin tenggelam dalam dugaannya sendiri.

"Aku selalu disini, aku selalu mendukungmu. Jangan khawatir, _Baymax_..." Baekhyun mencium dahinya sebelum menurunkan sandaran kursi agar Chanyeol bisa lebih nyaman berbaring.

Betapa perhatiannya...betapa hangatnya perlakuan Baekhyun.

Dan lihatlah bagaimana Chanyeol membalasnya?

Pria itu tahu bahwa mimisannya datang karena Yonhee dan dirinya terhubung kembali tapi untuk sekedar memberitahu Baekhyun tentang hal ini, Chanyeol tak mampu.

 **.**

 **e)(o**

 **.**

Semua orang pernah berada di titik terendah di dalam hidupnya, sekali atau dua kali, fase itu tak akan bisa terelakkan. Entah itu saat dimana kau merasa sangat terpuruk, sangat hancur atau sudah tak ingin hidup lagi.

Semua itu hanya segelintir kecil dari banyaknya kesulitan yang terkadang mampir ke dalam hidup. Untuk menguji batas kemampuanmu.

Namun Cha Yonhee pikir, dia tidak sekali atau dua kali merasakannya. Wanita berparas elok dan beraura dingin itu pikir, dia memang dilahirkan ke dunia untuk terus menerus menderita.

Terus-terusan dirundung kesepian karena ditinggal orang tua sejak usia lima. Dan tak memiliki banyak teman yang tulus peduli padanya.

"Hey..."

Malam itu hujan rintik-rintik menaungi Seoul sejak sore. Wanita bertitel model papan atas Korea Selatan itu tengah berkutat dengan laptopnya ketika Jiwoo, sang manajer, menyapa dari ambang pintu. "Sedang apa?"

Wanita keturunan Jepang-Korea itu mencondongkan tubuhnya ke samping, memperlihatkan film yang sedang dia tonton kepada sang manajer, "Makoto merekomendasikan ini saat kami makan siang. Dia bilang filmnya lucu."

"Rampage..." Jiwoo mengulangi judul film yang dibintangi Dwayne Johnson, yang kini sedang terputar di layar.

"Aku ambilkan kue untuk camilan."

"Tidak usah! Aku diet..." tolak Yonhee sesopan mungkin.

Jiwoo menahan tawanya, "apanya yang diet? Kau bahkan sudah habis tiga bungkus cokelat." Si manajer langsung melirik ke arah dua bungkus cokelat yang tergeletak di samping gelas air putih Yonhee.

Wanita cantik itu menunduk, takut karena ketahuan memakan 'terlarang' bagi para model.

Jiwoo mengangguk tak mengapa. Kali ini, semua hal yang Yonhee suka, akan wanita itu dapatkan. Dokter bilang, memakan makanan favorit juga bisa sedikit membantu mengurangi depresi yang Yonhee derita meskipun tak terlalu signifikan.

"Lima menit!" Jiwoo melambaikan tangan, mengisyaratkan bahwa satu atau dua potong kue tak akan jadi bencana.

Biasanya, manajernya itu akan sangat cerewet kepada Yonhee untuk tidak sembarang makan. Bagaimanapun dia itu model dan tentu saja postur tubuh ideal adalah modal utama untuk mempertahankan kariernya.

Yonhee terbiasa untuk memakan sayuran hijau dan dada ayam yang hanya dibumbui garam dan lada. Terkadang dia bosan karena rasanya hambar dan tidak membuatnya selera. Terkadang juga, sebuah pertanyaan muncul di benak.

Mengapa dia tidak bisa memakan makanan yang dia sukai? Mengapa dia harus menyiksa dirinya sendiri hanya agar karier modelingnya aman?

Mengapa?

Oh dia ingat...seseorang pernah bilang bahwa menjadi model adalah profesi yang paling pas untuknya.

 _Jadilah model dan berjalanlah di atas catwalk. Aku akan menonton dan mengambil gambarmu di kursi terdepan._

Kenangan itu muncul lagi...

Film yang terputar di laptopnya menjadi tak menarik. Yonhee juga, mendadak tak bisa mengendalikan keinginan dalam dirinya yang sangat rindu dengan seseorang di masa lalu.

Jemarinya dengan terburu membuka folder lama yang diberi judul; **Jeju 2008.**

Di dalamnya, ada banyak _file_ foto yang dulu Yonhee ambil ketika dirinya dan seseorang itu berlibur di Jeju. Satu persatu foto ditampilkan. Dimulai ketika keduanya masih bergurau di bandara, berjalan bersama menuju tempat penginapan hingga saat dimana mereka sedang bermain kerang di pinggir pantai.

Senyuman itu perlahan tampak mewarnai wajah Yonhee.

"Oh, sedang nostalgia?" Jiwoo menyahut dari belakang sambil meletakkan nampan ke atas meja.

Lelaki itu menerobos tubuh Yonhee untuk melihat-lihat barang satu atau dua foto selanjutnya yang kebetulan menampakkan sosok lelaki dengan wajah yang lebih jelas. Yonhee buru-buru menekan opsi _close_ di pojok kanan.

Jiwoo tampak memikirkan sesuatu, "mirip Park Chanyeol yang pengusaha itu ya?"

Park Chanyeol...memang tak banyak mengalami perubahan fisik, batin Yonhee sambil tersenyum.

Dia bahkan masih sempat membayangkan betapa uniknya bentuk telinga Chanyeol yang dulu sering dia mainkan ketika lelaki itu tidur di pangkuannya.

"Ya. Dia memang Park Chanyeol..." lirih Yonhee di tengah lamunan.

"Dia temanmu?"

Model itu mengangguk, "dia kakak kelasku saat kami berada di sekolah menengah pertama. Foto-foto ini diambil ketika kami berlibur bersama ke Jeju. Sudah lewat sepuluh tahun yang lalu."

Jiwoo terkekeh, "kau menceritakannya sambil terus tersenyum. Kalian pasti banyak memiliki waktu yang menyenangkan." Lelaki itu duduk di samping Yonhee, merebut laptop di meja karena entah mengapa, dia jadi penasaran.

"Ya. Dia sangat baik. Dia sangat memperhatikanku. Dia tahu aku suka hal-hal konyol jadi dia bersedia melakukan apa pun untuk menyenangkanku. Chanyeol Oppa...tidak pernah gagal membuatku tersenyum setiap harinya. Dia sangat baik."

Jiwoo pikir, mungkin Park Chanyeol bisa membantunya untuk sedikit saja menyembuhkan depresi yang Yonhee derita. Pria ini pastilah memiliki tempat tersendiri di hati Yonhee dilihat dari betapa riangnya wanita itu setiap kali dia membahas sosok Chanyeol di matanya.

Jiwoo mulai berburu biodata sang pebisnis muda, kalau-kalau dia dapat menemukan _contact person_ yang bisa dihubungi.

Namun yang dia dapatkan justru informasi yang lain.

"Ooh, dia sudah menikah. Sudah tiga bulan yang lalu..." lirihnya dengan kecewa.

Jiwoo tak salah dengar kala dia pikir Yonhee baru saja tertawa menanggapi ucapannya. Namun terasa sekali ada kesedihan di dalam sana.

"Ya. Pernikahannya sangat tiba-tiba..." ujar sang model dengan lesu.

"Uh, ada yang patah hati..."

"Siapa? Aku? Tidak!" Yonhee mengelak dengan cepat dibarengi dengan gelengan kepala berulang-ulang.

Dia benar-benar bekerja keras untuk bisa terlihat baik-baik saja. Jiwoo harus menghargai itu dan berhenti membahas hal yang sudah pasti mengusik perasaan Yonhee.

"Ini kue, susu dan obatmu. Jangan lupa diminum sebelum tidur. Aku pulang dulu." Jiwoo memutuskan untuk segera pamit mengingat ini juga sudah larut malam.

"Terima kasih, Jiwoo _ya_."

Manajer muda itu berjalan keluar dari kamar, meninggalkan Yonhee yang masih setia mempertahankan senyuman di bibir.

"Jadwal terapimu besok jam sepuluh pagi! Aku jemput jam sembilan!" ucap lelaki itu sebelum pintu kamar Yonhee benar-benar dia tutup.

Modelnya mengangguk sambil melakukan hormat dengan tangannya, "siap, Bos!"

Jiwoo melemparkan dua jempol sebagai balasan dan lalu menutup pintu rapat-rapat. Deru mobil pria itu bergemuruh di halaman depan seiring dengan senyuman Yonhee yang memudar.

Si model mendadak menatap kalender yang ada di atas meja.

Acara reuni itu sudah semakin dekat. Sisa tiga hari lagi. Gugup tiba-tiba menyelimuti diri. Dalam hati, Yonhee bertanya sambil menatap foto Chanyeol dan Baekhyun yang ada di sebuah artikel bisnis yang tadi Jiwoo buka, dimana pernikahan mereka dibahas disana.

Pernikahan seorang pebisnis muda dan seorang penulis yang terjadi karena sebuah perjodohan tampaknya banyak mendapat perhatian dari masyarakat.

Termasuk Yonhee, yang dulu sempat berpikir bahwa pebisnis itu akan menikah dengannya.

Wanita itu meraih dua butir obat lalu menelannya sekaligus. Disentuhnya wajah Chanyeol yang terpampang di layar laptopnya.

Yonhee menggumam, "kalian datang atau tidak..."

 **.**

 **e)(o**

 **.**

Acara yang ditunggu-tunggu pun tiba.

Reuni SMP Bongnam yang dilangsungkan di Youth Exclusive Hall milik hotel Grand Hyatt Seoul ini nyatanya berjalan meriah.

Hampir seluruh tamu undangan yang merupakan murid yang terdiri dari lima tahun angkatan itu datang.

Beberapa orang terlihat menari sambil bercanda, diiringi oleh musik yang sedang Jongdae putar. Beberapa sekumpulan teman lama juga ada yang mengobrol sambil memakan camilan, persis seperti yang sedang Chanyeol dan sahabat karibnya lakukan.

Dia dan Baekhyun malam ini datang sebagai alumni sekaligus sepasang suami dan tentu saja, mereka mendapatkan banyak perhatian. Teman-teman mereka tak ayal menggoda keduanya namun Chanyeol selalu bisa mengatasi situasi memalukan itu untuk Baekhyun si introvert.

"Serius?" Chanyeol mengerjap tak percaya.

Kabar mengenai _band_ favoritnya, Coldplay, yang katanya sudah tak melakukan konser dunia lagi benar-benar terasa seperti pukulan.

Joonyoung di hadapan tersenyum pedih. "Serius, Chanyeol! Harapan kita tinggal Muse. Mereka masih mengadakan tur dunia kalau tidak salah."

Hansung menyahut sambil memeras rambutnya panik, "Coldplay mungkin masih bersedia untuk melakukan _charity concert_. Aku harap begitu!"

"Jika sungguhan ada, dimana pun negaranya, aku akan kejar sampai dapat!" ucap Joonyoung dengan lantang.

"Aku juga!" Hansung menyahut.

"Aku juga!" Goodong yang sedari tadi diam akhirnya angkat suara.

Chanyeol menggeleng tak percaya. Teman-teman yang dulu sering berlatih band dengannya ini secara tersirat sedang memamerkan bagaimana mereka memiliki banyak waktu luang, tidak seperti si sibuk Chanyeol.

"Cih, kalian semua menyebalkan!"

Baekhyun yang berdiri di sampingnya itu tersenyum maklum.

Sedari tadi dia tak banyak bicara karena dia tak terlalu paham mengenai konser atau Coldplay atau Muse atau apa pun itu tentang musik.

Baekhyun sebenarnya juga ingin membahas banyak hal tentang buku, tapi mustahil jika dia mengajak teman-teman Chanyeol untuk melakukannya.

Pandangan si mungil berkeliling mencari _spot_ dimana sekiranya dia bisa menemukan grup bicara yang cocok dengannya.

Dan tatapannya dengan sigap menangkap Kyungsoo, yang sedang mengobrol dengan anak-anak kutu buku di sudut ruangan. Wajah Baekhyun langsung berbinar. "Aku ke sana sebentar," pamitnya kepada Chanyeol.

Suaminya itu awalnya berniat untuk menemani Baekhyun kemanapun tapi si mungil menolak. "Tidak-tidak. Kau disini saja. Bersenang-senanglah!"

Berpisah sebentar, Baekhyun langsung menerobos kerumunan untuk meraih bahu Kyungsoo. Gerombolan itu juga diisi oleh Donggun, Siyeon dan Ilhoon.

Teman-temannya berkumpul di perpustakaan dan bertukar buku semasa sekolah.

"Hey! Byun Baekhyun!" Siyeon, satu-satunya perempuan disana memekik, menyambut kedatangannya.

"Heh!" Donggun menyenggol bahu Siyeon. "Yang benar Park Baekhyun!"

Kyungsoo terkekeh sambil menatap wajah malu Baekhyun.

"Oh iya! Park Baekhyun! Ayo peluk dia ramai-ramai!"

Keempat kutu buku itu dengan kompak memeluk Baekhyun erat sampai lelaki itu memekik sesak. Tawa mereka pecah ditengah-tengah musik _country_ yang kini Jongdae putar.

"Lihatlah penulis kita yang satu ini," Ilhoon, menepuk-nepuk bahu Baekhyun berulang kali dengan bangga, "ckckck dia benar-benar hidup makmur!"

Siyeon mengangguk setuju. "Pipimu ini minta dicubit sekali, _sih!_ Kau ini bertambah gemuk atau karena kau sedang..."

Donggun, Ilhoon, Kyungsoo dan Siyeon menatap obyek pembahasan mereka dengan sorot menggoda.

"Hhuuu..." keempat orang itu bersorak jahil dengan kompak.

Baekhyun merona pipinya sambil menggeleng berulang kali. "Belakangan aku memang banyak makan! Jangan sembarangan menggosip!"

Sejujurnya, lelaki mungil ini mengamini dalam hati perihal ucapan Siyeon tentang 'itu'

Pastilah, kehadiran dua atau tiga anak tentu bisa menyinari rumah tangganya dengan Chanyeol. Satu lelaki dan satu perempuan...aah lengkap sudah kebahagiaannya di dunia.

"Hey, Baekhyun. Aku dengar kau akan mengeluarkan buku baru?" ucap Donggun, membuyarkan lamunan.

Batin Baekhyun bertanya, bagaimana mereka bisa tahu? Lalu jawabannya datang langsung dari senyuman jahil Kyungsoo yang dibumbui aroma-aroma panik karena ketahuan.

Mungkin penyakit mulut besar Jongdae itu sudah sedikit menular ke Kyungsoo.

"Aku mau! Gratis!" Siyeon menyahut dengan menggebu.

"Aku juga! Aku juga!" Ilhoon menimpali.

Baekhyun mendengus pasrah.

Ditengah acaranya memberikan bocoran tentang buku baru, Baekhyun berpamitan sebentar karena tiba-tiba dia butuh ke toilet. Dengan wajah yang sudah dipenuhi peluh, lelaki itu cepat-cepat menjangkau wastafel dan langsung memuntahkan seluruh isi perutnya.

"Bleeghh.."

Baekhyun muntah air sampai beberapa kali. Nafasnya tersengal untuk beberapa saat setelah mual di perutnya menyusut. Kran air dihidupkan agar dia bisa segera berkumur.

Ditatap wajah pucatnya sendiri di cermin dengan saksama. Baekhyun pikir dia harus segera mencari Chanyeol karena...dia ingin bertemu. Baekhyun merasa tidak enak badan secara tiba-tiba begini dan hal yang paling dia butuhkan rasanya bukanlah obat.

Tapi kehadiran Chanyeol di dekatnya.

"Dari mana?" Chanyeol yang berdiri di pinggir salah satu meja bertanya ketika suami kecilnya berada di jangkauan tangan.

Baekhyun menggeleng sambil mendudukkan diri. "Toilet. Buang air kecil."

Di meja mereka, juga sudah duduk Jongin, Kyungsoo dan Jongdae yang terlihat akrab. Entah karena memang sudah dari dulu mereka dekat atau baru hari ini saja ketiganya berinteraksi.

Baekhyun tak tahu.

Pembawa acara yang berdiri di panggung memberi tahu bahwa sesi _Open Memories_ sudah dimulai _._ Sesi ini adalahsalah satu bagian terseru dari acara reuni yang tidak boleh ketinggalan.

Aturan mainnya sangat mudah. Sukarelawan yang bersedia maju untuk bercerita harus mengungkapkan kenangan semasa sekolah yang belum diketahui banyak orang.

Bisa juga kejadian lucu, aneh atau mengerikan sekalipun, asalkan semua itu terjadi disaat mereka masih menjadi murid di SMP Bongnam.

"Dowoon akan mengajak kami bermain drama saat kelas kosong. Taejoon jadi Ibu tiri, Heyeon jadi anak yang teraniaya, dan aku jadi pohon," Taeyang terkekeh di akhir ceritanya.

"Saat festival musim panas, aku menyatakan perasaanku ke murid sekolah lain tanpa tahu kalau perempuan itu datang bersama pacarnya." Daehyun langsung mendapat sorakan bercampur tawa mengejek dari seluruh alumni.

Baekhyun di sudut sana juga tak henti tertawa karena Daehyun merupakan sepupunya dan dia baru kali ini mendengar cerita itu.

"Jinchul pernah menggemboskan ban mobil Pak Wong karena soal ujiannya susah sekali. Sampai dia lulus, perbuatannya tidak ketahuan dan sekarang aku sangat bangga untuk membongkarnya," ucap Wooyoung sambil menunjuk-nunjuk ke arah tersangka yang kedoknya baru saja terbongkar.

"Pak Wong, itu dia pelakunya!" seru Hyerin, si MC perempuan diikuti lampu yang langsung menyorot tepat di wajah Jinchul.

Seluruh alumni tertawa terbahak ketika seorang pria tua yang merupakan Pak Wong, berdiri dan menghampiri Jinchul.

Pak Wong langsung menjewer telinga mantan muridnya itu sambil mengomel. Pria itu jelas hanya bergurau dilihat dari guratan tawa yang terukir di wajah tuanya.

"Maaf, Pak. Maaf hanya iseng!" Jinchul setengah tertawa setengah meringis sakit. Sedang seluruh alumni juga Pak Wong tertawa puas hingga perut buncitnya itu bergoyang tak karuan.

"Oke! Sesi _open memories_ masih menerima satu orang yang ingin bercerita! Siapa, ayo?! Aku akan pilih satu!" Kijun menantang satu peserta terakhir sebelum sesi penutupan acara dimulai.

"Jongin, maju." Chanyeol mendorong bahu teman sekaligus karyawannya itu dengan jahil.

Yang diperintah mendongakkan dagunya sombong, "kau berani membayarku berapa?"

"Oh! Yang disana!" Hyerin sepertinya sudah menemukan peserta terakhir.

Lampu langsung menyorot jauh ke meja belakang sana. Seorang wanita dengan _dress_ hitam motif garis vertikal tampak berdiri sambil mengangkat tangan.

Seisi _hall_ langsung bertepuk tangan menyambut keberanian perempuan itu.

"Cha Yonhee? Ya! Kau bisa maju!"

Dialah Cha Yonhee, si peserta terakhir yang mengajukan diri untuk membuka sedikit kenangannya semasa sekolah di atas panggung. Model itu dengan percaya diri berjalan ke depan diiringi pandangan kagum dari seluruh alumni yang hadir.

Baik dulu maupun sekarang, wanita itu masih menjadi bintang di angkatan mereka. Meskipun sempat tersandung kabar mengenai kepemilikan obat-obatan keras, Yonhee yang dinyatakan tidak bersalah itu malah berbalik meraup banyak simpati publik karena kabar depresi yang diderita.

"Aku yakin pasti ada banyak orang yang penasaran tentang ceritamu," Kijun berucap dengan malu-malu.

"Hoooo!" sorakan langsung datang dari seluruh alumni yang hadir.

"Ya! Kenapa suasananya jadi rusuh begini? _Calm down, gentleman!_ Kita dengarkan dulu." Kijun menyongsong Yonhee untuk naik ke atas panggung.

Hyerin menyerahkan sebuah _mic_ dan langsung mempersilakan wanita itu untuk bercerita. Yonhee tersenyum canggung.

"Umm..." wanita itu menggumam, menatap satu-persatu wajah para alumni yang terlihat penasaran.

"Jadi dulu..." ucapannya terhenti ketika tatapannya bertemu dengan sorot tajam _phoenix_ milikChanyeol, jauh di sudut sana.

Pria itu terlihat tegang dan kaku di mata Yonhee. Sedang di sampingnya, duduk si manis Byun Baekhyun yang tidak lain adalah suami sah Chanyeol sejak tiga bulan yang lalu.

Pikirnya, haruskah dia menceritakan semuanya disini agar dunia tahu? Akankah dia terlihat jahat karena membongkar masa lalu suami orang lain, di depan banyak orang?

Haruskah dia?

Yonhee tersenyum tenang. "Dulu saat aku kelas dua, aku memiliki seorang teman."

Jongin sontak menatap Chanyeol dan Kyungsoo refleks juga langsung melihat ke arah Baekhyun.

"Dia sangat spesial bagiku dan begitu pula sebaliknya."

Chanyeol menegang di tempat duduknya.

"Dia bilang aku juga spesial baginya."

 **.**

 **.**

 **To be continued**

* * *

 **Bacods:**

#MPREGKlebMerapat #NostalgiaDugunDugun #ReuniMaut


	7. Chapter 7

**Penumbra**

 _A fanfic by Presiousca_

 **.**

 **.**

 **Chapter 7**

 **.**

 **.**

"Dia bilang aku juga spesial baginya."

Yonhee beralih menatap ke arah lain karena bisa mencurigakan jika dia terus menatap Chanyeol. Meskipun sebenarnya, dia sangat ingin melakukannya.

"Kami sering pulang sekolah bersama. Dia menolak sopir yang biasanya menjemput karena dia bilang, jalan-jalan denganku lebih menyenangkan. Dia pribadi yang sangat optimis. Aku bersyukur saat itu karena mengenalnya dengan baik. Dia membuatku ingin terus hidup dan semakin yakin terhadap impianku menjadi seorang model."

Beberapa alumni terlihat tersentuh dengan cerita Yonhee yang terkesan manis dan sisanya mulai penasaran dengan siapa pria yang dimaksud. Kalau mau menebak, bisa saja. Tapi akan sangat sulit untuk menemukan jawaban mana yang benar.

Sejak kelas satu, Yonhee merupakan siswi paling cantik dan popular di sekolah. Dia didekati banyak lelaki mulai dari teman seangkatan sampai kakak kelasnya. Gadis itu merupakan pujaan seluruh siswa. Namun sayang, kabarnya tak ada satu-pun pria yang berhasil menjadi kekasihnya karena Yonhee terlalu pemilih.

Atau mungkin karena dia sudah menyimpan satu di dalam hatinya...

"Bisa kau sebutkan namanya?" Kijun tiba-tiba menyahut, mewakilkan rasa penasaran seluruh alumni yang sedari tadi sibuk berbisik-menebak siapa tersangkanya. "Aku pikir akan sangat seru jika orang itu juga naik ke sini."

Beberapa pria di kursi belakang bersorak, mendukung Yonhee untuk membongkar nama sosok di masa lalunya. Lama-kelamaan, beberapa orang yang lain ikut bersorak, Pak Wong, Taeyang, Jinchul dan bahkan kedua pembawa acara di atas panggung juga ikut bergabung.

Semua orang mendukung model cantik itu untuk menyebutkan namanya dan Yonhee sendiri pikir, tidak akan mengapa untuk membongkar identitasnya karena malam ini semua orang sedang bersenang-senang.

Chanyeol, yang dulu sangat baik padanya itu, pasti tak akan marah atau tersinggung jika dia sebutkan namanya malam ini.

"Sebutkan! Sebutkan! Sebutkan!"

Sorakan itu semakin riuh terdengar. Nama pria yang dimaksud juga sudah menggantung di ujung bibir ketika Yonhee tak sengaja menangkap wajah cemas lelaki mungil yang duduk tepat di samping Chanyeol.

Itu Byun Baekhyun...

Wanita itu tersenyum sambil menggeleng, "tidak-tidak. Dia sudah menikah."

Sorakan kecewa langsung bergemuruh memenuhi _hall_. Pria-pria di belakang sana menjadi pihak yang terlihat paling sedih. Mungkin, kelima orang itu pikir, sosok yang diceritakan Yonhee adalah salah satu dari mereka berlima.

Sayang sekali.

Di tengah atmosfer kekecewaan itu, terlihat seorang pria yang diam-diam menghembuskan nafasnya lega. Tepatnya di sudut sana, di sebuah meja dimana Baekhyun juga tempati, Chanyeol penuh rasa lega sudah bisa melepaskan ketakutan yang tadi sempat menggerogoti batin.

Tangannya yang basah oleh keringat dingin itu tiba-tiba digenggam oleh Baekhyun.

"Kenapa?" tanya suami mungilnya dengan lembut.

Chanyeol agaknya terkejut karena gerak-geriknya itu ternyata tercium juga oleh sang suami. "Tidak apa-apa," jawabnya dengan senyuman.

Pria itu membenahi duduknya dan kembali menatap ke panggung. Tepat saat itu, Yonhee juga sedang menatapnya dengan penuh kerinduan, namun langsung dialihkan oleh sang model ke arah lain.

"Tapi apa dia datang? Dia disini juga?" Hyerin, pembawa acara perempuan itu angkat bicara setelah suasana menjadi lebih tenang.

Yonhee mengangguk. "Ya. Dia disini juga." Wanita itu lalu membungkuk sedikit ke depan untuk memberi salam kepada sosok rahasia yang dimaksud. "Sangat senang bisa melihatmu lagi, _Oppa_. Aku rasa, mulai hari ini kita akan lebih banyak bertemu."

Lagi, para pria di belakang sana bersorak dan mengaku-aku bahwa pria yang dimaksud adalah dirinya sendiri. Seisi ruangan bertambah riuh karena Pak Wong juga ikut mengakui dirinya sebagai pria yang diceritakan Yonhee, membuat suasana jenaka di acara reuni itu tak ada habisnya.

"Ya! Bagi siapa yang bisa menebak pria yang dimaksud Yonhee, maka akan mendapat hadiah satu unit permen jeruk!"

Hyerin menimpali kicauan Kijun barusan dengan keluhan konyol. "Aduh, para pria sudah mulai gila."

Sedang beberapa orang masih sibuk tertawa dan menjadikan cerita Yonhee sebagai candaan, kelima orang yang duduk di meja bundar itu masih bertahan dengan suasana yang sama.

Kyungsoo sesekali melirik keadaan Baekhyun yang masih pucat. Jongin juga tak jarang memeriksa keadaan Chanyeol yang pastinya tidak baik. Dan Jongdae, lelaki itu sedari tadi terus menatap bintang pujaannya sejak kelas dua tanpa kedipan mata.

Baekhyun mengusap wajahnya yang tau-tau sudah basah oleh keringat dingin. Dia pikir setelah tragedi muntah tadi, badannya akan mulai membaik karena biasanya juga begitu. Tapi kenapa badannya masih terasa tak bersahabat begini?

"Chanyeol..." panggilnya kepada sang suami yang masih melamun, menatap ke panggung.

Sepertinya, Baekhyun tak bisa melanjutkan acara ini sampai selesai karena mual dan pusing yang sedari tadi dia tahan rasanya bertambah parah. Dia ingin segera pulang dan berbaring sambil memeluk Chanyeol dan tidur sampai pagi.

Baekhyun memejamkan matanya sebentar karena mualnya datang lagi.

" _Chanyeol_..." sebuah suara terdengar memanggil namanya. Lagi.

Ketika Chanyeol menoleh, bukan Baekhyun yang dilihat namun sosok Yonhee yang kini duduk di samping, mengenakan seragam sekolah mereka dengan rambut digerai, sedang tersenyum padanya.

" _Sangat senang bisa melihatmu lagi, Oppa..."_ ucap sosok itu dengan diiringi air mata yang menetes ke pipi.

Chanyeol menggeleng tak percaya. Apa yang dia lihat pasti hanya halusinasi. Yonhee ada di atas panggung dan seharusnya Baekhyun-lah yang ada di sampingnya. Jelas ini semua hanya ilusi.

Pria itu mengerjapkan matanya berulang kali sampai akhirnya, suara panggilan Baekhyun kembali terdengar.

"Ada apa? Kau sakit? Huh?" wajah cemas lelaki yang paling Chanyeol cinta itu tersaji tepat setelah matanya dibuka.

Jongin, Kyungsoo dan Jongdae ternyata juga beralih menatapnya dengan kebingungan, tak jauh beda dengan Baekhyun.

 _Sosok itu sudah hilang. Hanya halusinasiku saja,_ Chanyeol membatin.

Pria bermarga Park itu memaksakan diri untuk tersenyum. Membenahi dirinya yang tadinya sempat terlihat kacau agar Baekhyun-nya tenang. "Aku baik-baik saja, Sayang. Hanya kelilipan."

Baekhyun langsung bernafas lega. Betapa hebatnya lelaki itu karena masih bisa mengkhawatirkan orang lain ketika dirinya sendiri saja sedang dalam keadaan yang tidak baik. "Aku tidak enak badan. Bisa kita pulang sekarang?"

Chanyeol mengangguk tanpa pikir panjang. "Ya. Tentu saja."

Setelah berpamitan dengan Jongin, Kyungsoo dan Jongdae, Chanyeol merangkul pinggang Baekhyun sambil berjalan menuju pintu keluar _hall_ dengan tenang. Pria itu mungkin tak akan pernah tahu, bahwa di belakang sana, ada seorang wanita malang yang menatap kepergiannya dengan berat.

Yonhee sebenarnya ingin menceritakan kisah mereka berdua di Jeju detik itu juga tapi Chanyeol harus ada disana. Yonhee ingin melihat bagaimana ekspresi pria itu ketika dia mengangkat kisah manis mereka dulu di depan banyak orang.

Yonhee ingin tahu apakah Chanyeol akan tersenyum atau tidak ketika dia bilang, bahwa pria itu adalah cinta pertamanya?

Yonhee hanya ingin tahu apakah kehadirannya kini masih diterima Chanyeol atau tidak.

"Masih mau dilanjutkan?" tanya Kijun, membuyarkan lamunan sendu model cantik itu.

Yonhee pikir, tak ada gunanya lagi dia menceritakan kisahnya dengan Chanyeol kalau orang itu saja sudah tak disini.

Chanyeol baru saja pergi sambil merangkul pinggang suaminya dengan mesra, tepat di depan matanya.

"Tidak. Sudah cukup, hanya itu saja." Putus Yonhee lalu kembali membungkuk ke depan, memberi salam. "Terima kasih sudah memberiku kesempatan berharga ini."

 **.**

 **e)(o**

 **.**

Baekhyun mendiagnosis dirinya sendiri dan mengatakan kepada Chanyeol bahwa dia demam.

Sudah tiga hari berlalu sejak acara reuni itu dan suaminya tak henti memperhatikan kesehatan Baekhyun yang masih agak tidak baik. Chanyeol juga terus menceramahinya agar tak banyak beraktivitas dan _bed rest_ saja.

Meskipun Baekhyun sendiri merasa bahwa dia tidak demam, tapi bukankah mual dan tubuh lemas itu juga merupakan gejalanya? Lelaki itu juga entah mengapa berubah sangat manja kepada Chanyeol dan ingin terus berada di samping pria itu padahal, itu sangat bukan dirinya.

Baekhyun jadi mudah rindu dan akibatnya, Chanyeol diminta harus selalu pulang _on time_ yaitu jam lima sore dan tidak boleh lembur.

"Aku berangkat," bisik si pemilik suara bass di telinga kanan Baekhyun masih bergelung di balik selimut.

Bibir tipis itu menggumam tak mau. Chanyeol tersenyum dan langsung mencium pipi gemuk Baekhyun tiga kali atau empat kali? Yang jelas banyak. Lelaki kecil yang masih setengah tertidur itu tertawa geli dan akhirnya benar-benar terbangun.

"Jangan pergi kerja..." rengek Baekhyun sambil menangkap leher sang pria untuk dipeluk. "Chanyeol...jangan kerja ya?"

Pria besar itu terkekeh sebentar. "Akan ku belikan Mujiggae untuk makan malam."

Selalu begitu. Setiap kali Baekhyun meminta Chanyeol untuk bolos kerja, pasti ada saja senjata yang pria itu gunakan untuk kabur. Kemarin sepatu Skechers, lalu hoodie Prive limited edition dan sekarang, makanan favoritnya.

Chanyeol selalu punya caranya sendiri untuk bisa menaklukkan sifat manja Baekhyun.

"Aku berangkat. Menulis boleh, tapi jangan sampai kelelahan. _Arra?"_

" _Arrachoo!_ " jawab Baekhyun dengan imut, sampai-sampai bibir mungil itu sampai mengerucut lucu.

Chanyeol tak bisa menahan rasa gemas dan langsung mencium bibir itu dan sedikit bermain-main sebentar.

" _Love you!"_ bisik Chanyeol setelah jarak tercipta diantara keduanya.

Baekhyun tersenyum manis. _"Love you too..."_

Dan akhirnya, Chanyeol benar-benar pergi bekerja. Pria itu menang lagi.

Baekhyun menatap punggung suaminya hingga benar-benar menghilang ditelan daun pintu dalam diam. Seiring dengan deru mesin mobil Chanyeol yang terdengar menjauh, perasaan tak tenang itu mulai datang kembali.

Baekhyun mungkin memang sakit belakangan ini tapi bukan karena itu dia meminta Chanyeol untuk bolos atau pulang _on time._ Bukan, Baekhyun bukan tipikal lelaki serewel itu.

Dia hanya, mengkhawatirkan sesuatu yang dia dengar sejak reuni dan Baekhyun tahu sekali bahwa, kalimat itu ditujukan untuk suaminya.

 _Aku rasa, mulai hari ini kita akan lebih banyak bertemu._

Cha Yonhee memang tidak jelas menujukan ucapannya itu untuk siapa, namun Baekhyun tentu saja terlahir dengan logika. Dia menahan semua rasa takut malam itu disana, sendirian, sekuat mungkin dan jangan sampai ada yang tahu.

Sikap Chanyeol kala itu juga menambah keyakinan Baekhyun bahwa, suaminya dan wanita itu memiliki sesuatu.

Sesuatu yang dia tidak tahu dan sesuatu itu adalah hal yang Chanyeol tak bisa ceritakan.

Atau tak mau?

Sejujurnya, Baekhyun tak ingin Chanyeol pergi bekerja karena dia takut. Baekhyun ingin Chanyeol pulang tepat waktu juga karena dia takut. Dia takut kalau saja, ucapan Yonhee itu menjadi kenyataan dan semuanya terjadi di belakangnya.

Sebut saja kalau...Chanyeol berselingkuh.

"Ish! Apa yang ku pikirkan!" Lelaki itu menggeleng, mengenyahkan segala pikiran jelek yang ada di kepala.

Semua kecurigaan dan perasaan buruk ini pasti datang dari tubuhnya yang juga sedang tidak sehat. Baekhyun juga sudah berbaring disini selama tiga hari namun masih saja, mual dan lemas itu tak kunjung hilang. Dia harus pergi memeriksa kesehatannya.

Dan nama pertama yang langsung muncul ke dalam benak adalah, si mata bulat Do Kyungsoo. Tangan itu dengan sigap mengambil ponsel di atas nakas dan langsung mengetikkan pesan.

 **Kyungaa, bisa antarkan aku ke rumah sakit?**

 **.**

 **e)(o**

 **.**

Chanyeol tak sempat sarapan karena Nancy sedang cuti dan dia tidak mungkin meminta Baekhyun yang sakit untuk memasak.

Kebetulan, Sehun yang baru saja kembali dari Cina itu mengajaknya dan Jongin untuk sarapan bersama di kafe seberang gedung Proxima. Kali ini, Sehun yang traktir karena dia bilang, pacarnya yang ada disana baru saja menerima lamarannya.

Namun bukannya membahas rencana pernikahan, Sehun justru lebih penasaran dengan acara reuni yang kemarin tak bisa dia datangi. Chanyeol tak banyak bicara saat itu dan lebih memilih fokus dengan panecake di piring.

"Aku kira dia akan mengatakan semuanya dengan detail! Woah...aku benar-benar takut!" Jongin yang sedari tadi bercerita langsung meneguk habis teh lemon pesanannya.

Sehun terkekeh sambil memukul bahu Chanyeol. "Kau saja takut, apalagi dia."

"Pppfftt kau tidak lihat ekspresinya saat itu," Jongin mengusap wajahnya, menirukan ekspresi Chanyeol. "Dia sangat tegang!"

Kedua temannya itu tertawa sampai Sehun sempat tersedak udara. Chanyeol masih tak mau angkat bicara tentang acara itu karena, jujur saja kian hari perasaannya kian memburuk.

Dimulai sejak nama Yonhee kembali terdengar oleh telinganya, Chanyeol mulai dibuat tak nyaman di setiap detik oleh bayangan wanita itu.

Mungkin karena Chanyeol juga terlalu banyak memikirkan Yonhee sehingga sosok itu beberapa kali muncul di penglihatannya. Dia terlalu paranoid.

Jika benar begitu, maka Chanyeol akan berhenti memikirkan keberadaan Yonhee bahkan satu kali pun, Chanyeol tak ingin mendengar namanya lagi.

"Bukankah kita ada rapat tentang pembukaan Resort di Jeju?" ucapnya kepada Jongin, mencoba mengalihkan topik pembicaraan.

Sekretarisnya itu mengangguk sambil melirik jam di pergelangan tangan. "Masih tiga jam lagi,"

"Kau jadi membukanya disana?" tanya Sehun lalu meneguk _Machiatto_ di gelas sampai habis.

"Kenapa tidak? Jeju tidak pernah sepi pengunjung dan perekonomian disana juga terus naik. Hitung-hitung melebarkan sayap sekaligus investasi jangka panjang."

Sehun mengangguk-anggukkan kepala sambil menahan tawa. "Begitu ya? Bukan karena kenanganmu dengan Yonhee 'kan?"

Jongin terbatuk oleh Risotto yang sedang dia telan begitu mendengar ucapan temannya yang paling menyebalkan ini. Sedang Chanyeol, pria itu langsung melempar sendok dan garpunya ke wajah Sehun dengan tepat sasaran. "Persetan kau, Oh Sehun!"

 **.**

 **e)(o**

 **.**

Mungkin dia terkena Flu Singapore? Bisa juga demam berdarah atau gejala tipus? Atau mungkin saja hanya kelelahan?

Baekhyun kira diagnosa Dokter perempuan bermarga Han ini akan berbunyi seperti itu namun ternyata tidak. "Anda tidak sakit, Baekhyun _ssi."_

Hasil tes kesehatannya ini benar-benar mengejutkan sampai membuat Baekhyun tak bisa berkata-kata. Dokter Han mengulurkan kertas berisi rincian hasil tes yang baru saja dia lakukan. Baekhyun mematung di kursinya dengan bibir terbuka.

Dia hamil.

"Usianya sudah lima minggu. Selamat! Kalian berdua akan jadi Ayah!" Dokter Han tak lupa menyalami Kyungsoo yang dia kira merupakan Ayah dari janin yang Baekhyun kandung.

Kyungsoo cepat-cepat menggeleng. "Bukan aku suaminya. Aku hanya mengantar temanku kesini."

Dokter itu langsung meminta maaf atas kesalahpahaman barusan dan buru-buru menulis resep vitamin yang Baekhyun perlukan. "Akan ku buatkan catatan untuk vitamin dan obat yang perlu diambil. Perlu diingat, sebelum usianya menginjak sepuluh minggu, tidak boleh berlari, berjalan jauh dan memanjat pohon, oke?"

Kyungsoo tertawa mendengar lelucon Dokter Han yang sangat ramah dan baik ini, namun tidak dengan Baekhyun.

Temannya itu sedari tadi hanya menunduk sambil memandangi kertas hasil tes kesehatannya. Menanggapi pesan Dokter Han saja tidak. Temannya itu kenapa? Dia terlihat murung sekali.

"Umm, Baek?" Kyungsoo merangkul bahu gemetaran temannya sambil dielus. "Baekhyun, kau tidak apa-apa?"

Tiba-tiba yang baru saja divonis hamil langsung menoleh dan terlihatlah, wajah merah yang sudah berlinang air mata itu, tersenyum dengan sangat lebar. "Aku bahagia sekali huueeee!"

Kyungsoo langsung merasa lega. Dia pikir Baekhyun mungkin saja kecewa dengan kehamilannya karena teman-temannya di Picasso banyak yang begitu.

Lelaki berambut cepak itu tersenyum senang dan langsung mengajak Baekhyun untuk pulang. Dia bilang, Baekhyun boleh memesan apa pun di Picasso nanti sebagai ucapan selamat darinya.

"Nanti malam aku akan memberitahu Chanyeol! Dia pasti sangat senang!" Ucap Baekhyun sambil duduk di kursi penumpang taksi, dengan Kyungsoo di sampingnya.

 **.**

 **e)(o**

 **.**

"Karena Proxima Resort mengusung konsep kreativitas dan kebebasan, maka dari segi _advertising_ kami berencana untuk lebih menyorot aktivitas apa saja yang bisa dilakukan disana." Chanyeol dengan lantang mempresentasikan konsep Resort yang sudah lama dia rancang di depan Ayahnya dan seluruh staf terkait.

Seperti yang sudah dijadwalkan, rapat pembahasan Resort baru mereka di Jeju kali ini akan mendiskusikan perihal konsep pemasaran digital, atau sebut saja iklan.

"Tentunya fasilitas resor yang ada menjadi acuan kami. Seperti Laguna, kolam Aqua Vitale dan layanan Concierge akan lebih disorot di dalam iklan. Kami juga akan segera memperbarui ijin jet ski agar bisa segera masuk ke dalam _list_ _Water Sport_." Setelah _slide_ terakhir bahan presentasinya terpampang di layar proyektor, Chanyeol membungkuk sopan, mengakhiri sesinya. "Terima kasih."

Seisi ruangan bertepuk tangan sebagai bentuk apresiasi dari hasil kerja keras Chanyeol yang gemilang. Penerus utama Proxima Group itu tentu saja memikul harapan banyak orang dalam kesuksesan proyek Resort ini.

Termasuk harapan besar dari sang Ayah.

"Menurut perhitungan jumlah turis yang mengunjungi Jeju lima tahun ke belakang, remaja berusia 18-23 tahun lebih mendominasi. Jadi konsep iklan yang akan kami buat tidak jauh dari kegiatan anak-anak muda yang menantang." Kini giliran Youngjoo, ketua tim advertiser yang melakukan presentasi untuk mengutarakan konsep iklan Resort mereka.

"Rencananya, besok Selasa semua model, kru dan tim akan berangkat ke Jeju untuk memulai proses syuting. Jika cuaca mendukung, diperkirakan proses pengambilan gambar di lokasi akan memakan waktu enam sampai tujuh hari."

Tiba-tiba Pak Joo, sekretaris dari sang direktur berbisik bahwa beliau tidak bisa pergi pada hari tersebut.

"Aku tidak bisa ikut?" tanya pria yang juga merupakan Ayah dari Chanyeol itu.

Ternyata, beliau memiliki rapat dengan perusahaan Furogami untuk membahas perjanjian kerja sama mereka di hari Selasa. Pria berusia separuh abad itu langsung melirik kepada putranya dengan tegas.

"Chanyeol, kau ikut berangkat sebagai penanggung jawab."

Tentu saja, yang ditunjuk tidak bisa menolak perintah seorang atasan.

"Baik," jawab Chanyeol dengan lugas meskipun bayangan wajah keberatan Baekhyun langsung muncul di benak.

Suami manjanya itu pasti tidak mau ditinggal lama-lama.

"Kami juga sudah mendatangkan salah satu model yang besok akan menjadi ambasador Proxima Resort. _Lil bit sneak peak_ ," Youngjoo tertawa sambil melirik ke arah pintu masuk ruang rapat.

Wanita berambut coklat terang itu terlihat mempersilakan seseorang yang berada di luar untuk masuk.

"Perkenalkan model kami yang sangat berbakat!" Youngjoo menyongsong langkah sosok cantik, tinggi dan memesona itu untuk berdiri di sampingnya, di hadapan semua orang, termasuk di depan Chanyeol.

Model yang sudah ditetapkan menjadi ambasador Resort nya itu tersenyum dengan sangat menawan.

Dan semakin memesona ketika tatapannya menemukan wajah terkejut Chanyeol di sudut sana. Pria itu terlihat menahan nafasnya dengan tubuh mematung di kursi.

"Selamat datang, Cha Yonhee _ssi._ "

Lihat? Mereka berdua bertemu lagi, dan kali ini Baekhyun tidak tahu.

 **.**

 **.**

 **To be continued**

* * *

 **Bacods** :

Nulisnya ngebut 100km/jam gas pol udah berasa Valentino Rossi. Maap kalo typo ataw diksi berantakan. Maapin uwu.

Besok, kalo Baek udah tau semuanya, kalean juga bakal tau kok. Bacanya santai aja ya gays, santai kaya di rawa-rawa. Udah ah. Sampe ketemu besook. Kalo berkenan boleh tinggalin permen? Makasihh.


	8. Chapter 8

**Penumbra**

 _A fanfic by Presiousca_

.

.

 **Chapter 8**

.

.

Cha Yonhee...

Sejak rapat pembahasan iklan resor, Chanyeol tak bisa berhenti mengenyahkan nama wanita itu dari dalam benak. Dia sedikit kesal sebenarnya kepada Youngjoo karena dari banyaknya model di Korea, kenapa harus dia? Kenapa harus Cha Yonhee yang jadi ambasador Proxima?

Membatin semua itu hanya akan membuatnya tambah kesal.

Chanyeol juga tak lepas memikirkan ini sejak mobilnya memasuki pekarangan rumah. Perihal tentang apakah dia harus memberitahu Baekhyun atau tidak tentang dinasnya ke Jeju?

Pria itu pikir tidak perlu membicarakan hal ini karena menurutnya, Yonhee bukan masalah besar. Dia bukan siapa-siapa karena Yonhee sama dengan model mereka yang lain. Keikutsertaannya bukanlah hal besar sampai harus dia bahas secara personal dengan Baekhyun.

Yonhee tidak sepenting itu dan Baekhyun...sebaiknya tidak perlu tahu.

"Kau pulang tepat waktu lagi!"

Seruan itu datang dari pintu depan. Chanyeol baru saja keluar dari mobil ketika Baekhyun sudah berdiri di ambang pintu dengan senyuman super cerah. Chanyeol rasa, lelah di seluruh tubuhnya langsung hilang.

Baekhyun merentangkan kedua tangan, menyambut suaminya yang berlari mendekat. Tak lama kemudian, mereka berpelukan. Chanyeol menghirup dalam-dalam aroma Baekhyun yang selalu tercium khas di indera.

Aromanya lembut dan menenangkan. Dia selalu tercium begitu. Kenapa bisa...

Tiba-tiba sebersit curiga terlintas di benak Chanyeol. "Jangan bilang kau menungguku disini?"

Baekhyun mengulum senyum sambil menarik suaminya itu untuk segera masuk. "Aku baru duduk selama lima menit."

"Baekhyun!?" Chanyeol meninggikan nada suaranya kali.

Bagaimana kalau di perjalanan pulang dia terkena macet dan harus tertahan di jalan sampai berjam-jam? Baekhyun memang tak sepolos itu untuk menunggu dengan setia dari balik pintu seperti Hachiko.

Hanya saja, dia tidak suka jika seseorang mengorbankan waktunya demi Chanyeol.

Dia sudah pernah melakukan itu untuk orang lain dan Chanyeol begitu menyesalinya. Baekhyun tidak perlu seperti itu. Chanyeol hanya...tidak suka.

"Ayo makan malam dulu!"

Meja makan mereka malam ini dipenuhi hidangan dengan berbagai macam menu. Chanyeol di kepala meja, menatap Japchae dan Bulddak dengan tidak selera padahal dua makanan itu adalah favoritnya.

"Bukan aku yang masak tapi seluruh menunya aku yang pilihkan! Kesukaanmu." Baekhyun berujar dengan begitu riangnya.

Lelaki mungil itu dengan antusias melayani sang suami yang baru pulang kerja dan pastinya sangat lapar. Piring di genggaman taman kiri, dibubuhi nasi dengan beberapa potong kimchi.

Baekhyun pula dengan penuh perhatian menanyakan makanan mana yang ingin dimakan dulu.

Chanyeol tersenyum lembut. Pria itu berujar bahwa dia akan memakan semuanya karena hari ini, Baekhyun terlihat sangat gembira.

"Dulu kau sering lembur, jadi aku makan malam sendirian. Sekarang sudah tidak, jadinya aku sangat senang."

Chanyeol menatap suaminya tak berkedip. Hatinya bimbang bukan main sekarang. Tiga hari lagi dia akan meninggalkan Baekhyun untuk waktu yang lumayan lama namun sampai sekarang, mulutnya belum berani mengatakan.

Chanyeol harus mulai dari mana? Bagaimana cara Chanyeol menyampaikan agar Baekhyun bisa menerimanya tanpa salah paham?

Chanyeol diam-diam frustrasi dengan dirinya sendiri.

"Makan yang banyak. Kau sudah bekerja keras," Baekhyun sambil mengusap pipi suaminya setelah meletakkan piring di letakan di hadapan.

Chanyeol pernah dengar sebuah pepatah yang dulu lumayan terkenal. Kurang lebih begini bunyinya; Orang baik pasti akan mendapatkan pasangan yang baik dalam hidup.

Pepatah itu mungkin hanya omong kosong karena Baekhyun tidak mendapat satu dalam hidupnya. Dia baik, dia cantik dan juga penuh dengan perhatian.

Tapi kenapa lelaki seperti Baekhyun bisa mendapatkan suami seperti Chanyeol yang hanya bisa menyembunyikan banyak hal di belakang?

"Semua yang ada di meja harus habis. Kalau tidak, nanti kau harus mencuci piring kotor." Baekhyun mengancam dengan jahil.

Chanyeol balas tersenyum, mencoba terlihat semanis mungkin.

Selama makan malam, Baekhyun sesekali bercerita tentang buku-buku favoritnya. Dia bercerita tentang banyak hal. Mulai dari hal-hal universal sampai ke topik yang lumayan pribadi, Baekhyun sudah mulai bersedia membahasnya. Dia sangat terbuka, dan jujur saja Chanyeol lega

"Sudah?" yang lebih mungil mencicit dari ujung meja.

Chanyeol mengangguk.

Semua makanan yang Baekhyun bubuhkan ke dalam piringnya habis dilahap. Semuanya enak, semua menu adalah favorit Chanyeol. Meskipun suasana hatinya yang tidak nyaman itu telah merusak segalanya, Chanyeol tetap berusaha terlihat seantusias mungkin.

Demi Baekhyun.

"Terima kasih, sudah menyiapkan makan malam selezat ini." Pria besar itu bangkit dari kursi sambil menggulung lengan.

Langkahnya besar-besar menghampiri Baekhyun untuk memberikan kecupan di pipi kanan. Sebagai ucapan terima kasih.

"Aku mandi sebentar. Masih ada dua jam untuk nonton film. Sudah pilih judulnya?"

Baekhyun menggeleng lalu meminta suaminya itu untuk duduk di kursi sebelahnya. "Chanyeol, ada yang harus ku katakan."

Malam ini Baekhyun akan memberitahu suaminya bahwa malaikat kecil mereka sedang tumbuh di dalam perut. Lelaki mungil itu tak henti tersenyum karena meskipun Chanyeol tak pernah mengucapkannya, pria itu diam-diam sangat mendambakan momongan.

Chanyeol beberapa kali tertangkap sedang melihat-lihat instagram bayi-bayi yang lucu. Membaca artikel tentang mengurus anak bahkan melihat-lihat peralatan bayi di online shop. Chanyeol belum mau membahasnya mungkin karena mempertimbangkan proyek buku baru Baekhyun juga.

Komunikasi memang sangat penting dalam membangun rumah tangga.

Baekhyun menunduk, memainkan jemari-jemari Chanyeol yang ada di pahanya. "Tadi siang, aku dan Kyungsoo pergi ke rumah sakit karena pusingku tidak kunjung hilang."

"Kenapa tidak bilang padaku dulu? Aku 'kan bisa bolos untuk menemanimu." Lagi, nada bicara Chanyeol meninggi.

Baekhyun tersenyum tak masalah. "Susah, Chanyeol."

Dia sibuk. Chanyeol itu sangat sibuk sampai terkadang, pesan singkat Baekhyun terabaikan dua sampai tiga jam sejak terkirim. Tapi dia sungguh bekerja. Baekhyun tahu karena dia bisa merasakan lelah Chanyeol tiap kali pria itu pulang ke rumahnya.

Yang lebih besar menunduk penuh sesal. "Maaf. Tapi kau baik-baik saja 'kan?"

Baekhyun mengangguk dan sejurus dengan itu, nafas yang sedari tadi Chanyeol tahan langsung dibuangnya lega. Yang lebih mungil langsung tersenyum jenaka, tak bisa menahan suka cita di dada.

"Sebenarnya akulah yang harus minta maaf, Chanyeol."

"Memangnya kenapa? Ada apa?"

"Sepertinya aku akan jadi sangat manja padamu sampai delapan bulan ke depan."

Tangan suaminya itu di letakkan Baekhyun ke atas perutnya. Pertama, Chanyeol terlihat bingung dan Baekhyun sama sekali tak bisa menahan tawanya. Lelaki kecil itu terus menertawai ketidakpahaman Chanyeol yang kala itu, sedang sibuk memikirkan apa hubungannya perut dengan sifat manja sampai delapan bulan?

"Dia yang membuatku jadi selalu ingin menempel padamu."

Awalnya semua terasa janggal. Baekhyun belakangan jadi sangat _bold,_ tidak seperti Baekhyun di awal pernikahan mereka yang pasif. Chanyeol sempat kira kalau karena usia pernikahan mereka yang semakin dewasa, batasan-batasan diantara mereka berdua juga perlahan runtuh.

"Kita akan jadi Ayah..."

Dan setelah kalimat itu terucap, Chanyeol baru sadar kalau karakter Baekhyun mulai berubah bukan karena usia pernikahan mereka. Bukan.

Chanyeol tak bisa berucap. Jika dia tak salah tangkap, itu berarti perubahan sifat Baekhyun karena bawaan hamil.

Ya hamil...

Itu berarti perut yang sekarang sedang Chanyeol sentuh itu, tengah menyimpan benih dari cintanya yang sedang bertumbuh. Seluruh tubuhnya kaku karena terlalu bahagia.

Padahal Chanyeol sudah mengantisipasi ini berulang kali.

Chanyeol kira, dia akan tertawa bahagia sambil menggendong Baekhyun lalu berlari mengelilingi kompleks rumah. Pria itu akan berteriak ke semua tetangganya bahwa mereka akan segera memiliki momongan yang lucu dan menggemaskan.

Chanyeol kira mereka akan merayakan kabar gembira itu dengan penuh canda dan tawa.

Namun ternyata perkiraannya salah. Matanya memanas seiring dengan air mata di pelupuk yang mulai menggenang.

"Hey..." Baekhyun menunduk mencoba mencari wajah Chanyeol yang menunduk dalam. "Kau menangis?"

Yeap. Pria yang terkenal tegas dan disiplin seantero Proxima ini nyatanya sedang sibuk mengendalikan air mata yang sudah membanjiri pipi. Baekhyun tertawa lagi, semakin geli dengan reaksi Chanyeol yang sangat menggemaskan itu.

Jemarinya dibawa untuk merangkum wajah basah Chanyeol yang memerah malu. Baekhyun langsung menghapus jejak tangis bahagia di pipi suaminya. "Uuu jangan menangis. Kan Daddy sudah besar. Malu..."

Yang lebih besar langsung tertawa diantara sesenggukan tangis. "Aku tidak bisa berhenti."

Baekhyun tertawa lagi karena betapa menggemaskannya Chanyeol kalau sedang kelewat senang. Mencoba menutupi fakta bahwa Baekhyun juga menangis parah ketika tahu bahwa dirinya sedang hamil.

Jangan sampai ketahuan saja, nanti Chanyeol bisa gantian menertawakannya.

"Hey, Sayang..." Tiba-tiba Chanyeol turun dari kursinya untuk bersimpuh. Pria itu menyingkap sedikit kaos Baekhyun untuk mencium perut yang menyimpan janin mereka. "Maaf ya. Ayah terlalu senang."

Baekhyun terkikik geli. Diraihnya wajah Chanyeol untuk sebuah ciuman penuh rasa syukur. Tangan besar itu juga masih berada di permukaan perutnya kala itu. Baekhyun tersenyum setiap kali Chanyeol membisikkan kata-kata cinta di sela ciuman mereka.

Namun lumatan dan hisapan yang awalnya terasa lembut itu lama-lama berubah terburu. Penuh nafsu.

Baekhyun memundurkan wajahnya sejenak mencoba mengais udara. Di dagunya menggantung liurnya dan Chanyeol sudah bercampur berkat pagutan lidah mereka yang liar.

"Nonton filmnya lain kali saja ya?" bisik si mungil dengan malu-malu.

Tangan kurus itu lalu dikalungkannya ke leher Chanyeol, mencoba memberi tanda bahwa Baekhyun sedang ingin. Chanyeol tentu saja langsung menangkapnya dan menyanggupi dengan senang hati.

Digendong suaminya itu menuju kamar mereka di lantai dua. Ciuman mereka tak terputus barang sedetik saja. Dibaringkannya dengan lembut tubuh mungil Baekhyun ke atas ranjang.

Chanyeol melepas kaos dan celana suaminya terlebih dulu untuk menyapa setiap senti tubuh seksi itu dengan ciuman. Baekhyun melengkung tubuhnya ketika bibir Chanyeol sampai di puncak dada. Lidah panas itu berputar di puting dan lalu dihisapnya kuat.

"Mmhh," lenguh bibir tipis itu menyongsong cumbuan Chanyeol di perutnya.

Baekhyun bisa mendengar suara resleting dan ikat pinggang suaminya yang buru-buru dilepas. Dilihatnya, celana dalam putih Calvin Clein yang Chanyeol kenakan berubah sesak karena penisnya yang sudah keras total.

Tangan Baekhyun terulur untuk menurunkan celana dalam suaminya, membebaskan sesuatu yang kelihatannya sudah sangat sesak di sana. Yang lebih mungil langsung menelan ludah ketika milik Chanyeol sudah benar-benar terbebas.

Meskipun sudah pernah merasakan langsung di dalam mulutnya, Baekhyun sebenarnya masih sering dibuat terkejut dengan ukurannya secara visual. Apalagi kalau sudah bersanding dengan miliknya itu...Baekhyun buru-buru memalingkan wajah.

Pantas saja kalau seks mereka selalu terasa menakjubkan.

"Chanyeol, pelan-pelan," Baekhyun menyela ketika suaminya sudah bersiap untuk mendorong masuk.

Chanyeol tak benar mendengarnya karena kenikmatan di tengah selangkangan sudah mengejar. Pria itu mendorong dengan sekali hentak sampai seluruh penisnya total.

Baekhyun mendongak, merasakan betapa jauhnya jangkauan Chanyeol di dalam sana.

"Aah, ngh."

Chanyeol mulai menggoyangkan pinggulnya memutar, menunggu sampai kernyitan di wajah Baekhyun memudar.

"Sakit?" bisik Chanyeol, lalu melumat telinga si mungil.

Baekhyun menggeleng. "Tidak...tapi pelan-pelan...ada Baby."

"Sedang ku usahakan."

Chanyeol mulai menghentak dengan hati-hati. Ritme nya pelan namun didorongnya penis itu hingga menggapai titik terdalam. Bibir tipis itu mulai sibuk mendesah dan sesekali memintanya untuk bergerak lebih cepat.

Untung saja Chanyeol masih bisa mengendalikan dirinya untuk tidak sekasar seperti biasanya.

"Ahh ha ahh..." Baekhyun meremas bantal yang melandasi kepalanya, menyalurkan gelenyar nikmat yang menjalari tubuhnya.

Chanyeol mendongak sambil terpejam. Pria itu terus menggagahi Baekhyun tanpa lelah, sejenak melupakan masalah yang sudah menunggu di hari mendatang.

"Baekhyun..ah hah... _I love you..._ "

 **.**

 **e)(o**

 **.**

Minggu menjelang.

Chanyeol, tadi pagi dengan bersemangat menelepon Ayahnya untuk memberitahu kabar bahwa sebentar lagi beliau akan menjadi seorang Kakek.

Mendengar berita itu, Hyesun tentu saja ikut berbahagia. Wanita itu langsung mengadakan makan malam bersama keluarga Byun untuk merayakan kabar kedatangan cucu pertama mereka.

"Tulisan Baekhyunee bagus sekali! Aku bahkan sudah membaca keseluruhan trilogi The Lea and Rivero. Menantu kita ini benar-benar berbakat!" Hyesun yang kala itu sudah menghabiskan makanan pembukanya, dengan penuh semangat menceritakan bagaimana ia begitu mengagumi tulisan Baekhyun.

Yang sedang dipuji hanya tertunduk malu sambil terus memakan sup jagung di mangkuk.

Ayah Chanyeol, Park Yohwa, mengangguk sambil mengelap bibirnya dengan tisu. "Tobias dan Juliana?"

Ketua besar Proxima Group itu dengan tidak terduga menyebut nama pasangan utama yang ada di dalam buku buatan Baekhyun. Seingat Hyesun, dia dan suaminya itu tidak pernah membahas isi buku buatan menantunya. Tapi, bagaimana Yohwa bisa tahu?

Hyesun menatap suaminya dengan tak percaya. "Sayang, kau?"

" _No way_..." Chanyeol ikut menyahut karena dia juga sama terkejut.

Yohwa tersenyum geli. "Aku juga membacanya! Tobias dan Juliana punya kisah yang lucu. Anak-anak usia dua belas yang sudah harus menangani apa itu cinta. Aku tidak bisa berhenti sejak halaman pertama. Kau sangat berbakat, Baekhyun."

Hyesun padahal tahu betul kalau suaminya itu tak terlalu gemar dengan buku romansa. Politik dan bisnis adalah favorit Yohwa dan mungkin, buku menantu mereka adalah fiksi pertama dan satu-satunya yang pria itu baca.

"Terima kasih, Ayah." Baekhyun semakin malu dibuatnya.

"Ibu bangga sekali padamu, Baekhyunee." Yoona, Ibu Baekhyun, langsung mengusap kepala putra semata wayangnya itu dengan lembut.

Suaminya, Byun Seunggi, tak bisa hadir dalam acara makan malam mereka karena sedang bertugas di luar kota.

"Makan malam bersama seperti ini sebaiknya sering-sering kita lakukan. Mengobrol dengan keluarga adalah terapi terbaik untuk stres." Ucap Yohwa mengusulkan.

Seluruh anggota keluarga mengangguk setuju dengan gagasan itu.

"Chanyeol yang paling stres disini." Yohwa menunjuk putranya itu dengan sendok.

Baekhyun sontak menatap suaminya itu dengan heran. Chanyeol tak pernah mengatakan apa pun tentang beban pikiran yang mungkin sedang dia tanggung.

Suaminya itu selalu terlihat baik-baik saja.

"Kenapa memangnya?" Hyesun bertanya, mewakilkan rasa penasaran Baekhyun yang diam-diam tumbuh di dalam benak.

"Besok Selasa dia harus pergi ke Jeju untuk mengawasi proses syuting iklan Resort baru kita. Maafkan Ayah ya, Baekhyunee. Ayah harus banyak-banyak memberi suamimu itu ujian sebelum dia naik takhta."

Selasa? Itu berarti lusa. Kenapa Chanyeol belum memberitahunya? Baekhyun melirik suaminya yang masuk sibuk memakan sup jagung di mangkuk dengan tenang.

Kenapa Baekhyun belum diberitahu?

"Tidak apa-apa, Ayah. Aku bisa menginap di rumah Ibu selama Chanyeol bertugas. Aku rindu sekali dengan Mongryeongie," jawabnya dengan pembawaan tenang.

Chanyeol masih terlihat belum mau mengatakan apa pun tentang jadwalnya itu. Baekhyun kembali menyibukkan diri dengan sup jagung yang rasanya tak lagi enak.

"Mongryeongie?" Hyesun bertanya mengenai siapa pemilik nama itu.

Yoona menjawab, "dia anjing peliharaan kami. Kerjanya sekarang hanya bermalas-malasan."

"Hehe, dia sangat imut saat sedang tidur." Sahut Baekhyun mencoba membela anjing ras Corgi yang sudah tiga tahun dia urus itu.

Tiba-tiba Chanyeol menimpali, "Baekhyun mendengkur seperti _puppy_."

Seluruh anggota keluarga langsung tertawa geli. Bahkan Yoona juga langsung mengangguk membenarkan tentang kebiasaan putranya yang sudah ada sejak kecil itu. Yohwa dengan jahil meminta kepada putranya itu untuk menirukan suara mendengkur Baekhyun.

Tentu saja Chanyeol langsung melakukannya dengan jenaka.

Baekhyun malu bukan main.

 **.**

 **e)(o**

 **.**

 _Jeogi instagram, instagram sogen._

 _Munjeya munje. On sesang soge._

 _Ttokgateun sarangnoraega._

 _Wa dachi motae. Naye bam sogen._

 _Saenggagi neomu manne._

Radio di mobil Chanyeol matikan. Lagu milik penyanyi solo ternama Korea, Dean yang berjudul Instagram itu langsung disenyapkan.

Bukan karena lagunya tidak enak didengar atau apa. Chanyeol hanya tak ingin kalau suaranya mengganggu Baekhyun yang kini sedang bersandar di bahu, tidur dengan pulas selama perjalanan pulang.

"ttururutu..ttururutu...ttrurutu ttururutu all night..." senandung itu tiba-tiba terdengar dari bibir Baekhyun yang dikira sedang terlelap.

Chanyeol menoleh untuk melihat suami tercintanya itu sedang mengusakkan hidungnya ke bahu.

Baekhyun melanjutkan lagu yang tadi terhenti karena Chanyeol mematikan radionya. "Geuroke shigan nangbireul hane. Jeo instagram sogeseo..."

"Aku kira sudah tidur," ujar si suara berat.

Tangan kanannya terangkat untuk mengusap tengkuk Baekhyun yang mungkin saja pegal. Membuat lelaki mungilnya itu tak nyaman beristirahat.

"Tidak bisa," Baekhyun mencicit.

Lampu merah menyala. Mobil mereka berhenti selagi para pejalan kaki menyeberang.

"Chanyeol..."

"Hmm?"

"Apa pekerjaanmu melelahkan?" tanya Baekhyun entah ada angin apa.

Chanyeol menggeleng sambil mencium pucuk kepalanya. "Selama ada kalian berdua, tidak ada yang melelahkan."

"Tapi...aku masih cemas dengan kesehatanmu. Jika ada yang sakit lagi, beritahu aku. Jangan sembunyikan apa pun. Aku benci saat aku tidak tahu apa-apa tentang suamiku sendiri." Baekhyun merengut sebal di akhir kalimatnya.

Chanyeol termenung. Baekhyun bahkan masih mencemaskan kesehatannya yang pada dasarnya sangatlah bugar itu. Sebenarnya, insiden mimisan yang selama ini terjadi itu bukan perihal gangguan di kesehatan.

Bukan. Itu bukan gejala penyakit atau sejenisnya. Mimisan itu ada karena sesuatu tentang Cha Yonhee yang belakangan kembali hadir diantara mereka berdua. Yang masih belum bisa Chanyeol ceritakan.

Tapi pria itu sadar bahwa dia harus menjadi lebih terbuka. Dia tidak ingin terus membuat Baekhyun-nya mencemaskan sesuatu yang tidak ada seperti ini. Chanyeol tidak boleh terus-terusan egois begini.

"Baekhyun..."

"Hmm?"

Lampu hijau menyala, pedal gas kembali diinjak. Rumah mereka sudah dekat dan Chanyeol tak bisa menundanya lagi.

"Ada yang ingin ku katakan."

Mungkin dengan mengatakan tentang keikutsertaan Yonhee di Jeju bisa menjadi langkah awal Chanyeol untuk lebih jujur dengan suaminya.

Pria itu mematikan mesin setelah mobilnya memasuki pekarangan. "Besok Selasa aku harus ke Jeju. Ayah menunjukku sebagai penanggung jawab kegiatan produksi disana."

Baekhyun mengangguk sambil melepas _seatbelt_. "Ya...Ayah sudah bilang tadi."

"Proxima membuka Resort baru disana dan tim advertiser kami sudah menyiapkan beberapa model untuk membintangi iklannya. Kami akan melakukan syuting selama hampir seminggu." Chanyeol berhenti sejenak mencoba mengendalikan rasa cemas yang tiba-tiba menguat.

Pria itu menarik nafas dalam-dalam. "Dan salah satu modelnya adalah Cha Yonhee."

Baekhyun terpaku. Tuturnya diam tak tahu harus bicara apa karena berita ini jadi terdengar sangat mendadak. Semua rasa keberatan itu tiba-tiba tumbuh di dalam diri dan membuat ego Baekhyun perlahan menguasai.

Dia tidak ingin Chanyeol pergi...

Pintu mobil dibukanya. Baekhyun langsung keluar dan berjalan cepat menuju pintu depan, meninggalkan Chanyeol di belakang.

"Hey, hey _Honey_." Chanyeol dengan cepat meraih tangan si mungil untuk berhenti di sana karena mereka harus bicara. "Aku tidak akan berangkat jika kau tidak mau. Aku bisa meminta kepada Ayah untuk mengalihkan tugasnya ke Jongin, ke Yunho Hyung atau ke siapa pun."

Baekhyun memalingkan wajahnya yang kini sedang dilanda kebingungan.

"Katakan jika kau keberatan, tidak apa-apa. Aku akan tetap tinggal." Chanyeol menciumi tangan suaminya itu berulang kali.

Baekhyun pasti sedang sangat marah padanya karena tidak membahas ini sejak awal.

"Ayah sedang mengujimu, Chanyeol..." Baekhyun mencoba mengingatkan.

"Aku tahu! Tapi aku juga harus menghargai keputusan orang yang aku cintai."

Baekhyun terdiam di ambang pintu rumah. Chanyeol juga masih menunggu keputusannya tentang boleh atau tidaknya pria itu berangkat ke Jeju.

Rasanya sudah seperti menunggu keputusan hidup dan mati.

"Jika kau memintaku untuk tetap tinggal, aku akan menyanggupinya." Tegas Chanyeol dengan penuh kesungguhan.

Baekhyun tak ingin dia pergi.

Tapi, ini adalah perintah Ayah sekaligus atasan suaminya di perusahaan. Baekhyun tidak boleh membatasi profesionalitas Chanyeol demi menjaga perasaannya sendiri.

Lelaki mungil itu terpejam, dia pikir dia sudah mengambil keputusan yang paling tepat. "Berangkat saja. Tidak apa-apa."

Chanyeol membeku di tempat. Sungguh tak disangka bahwa prasangkanya tentang Baekhyun yang akan menahannya itu ternyata salah. Dia diizinkan untuk pergi...

"Kau bisa berangkat." Ulang Baekhyun lalu membuka pintu dan mendahului suaminya.

Chanyeol tidak salah dengar. Baekhyun mengizinkannya untuk pergi padahal dia yakin bahwa dia sudah jelas menyebutkan nama Yonhee sebagai salah satu model mereka. Tapi Baekhyun...masih memberinya ijin untuk pergi...

Chanyeol berjalan mendekat. Merangkum wajah mungil suaminya. "Baekhyun, kau yakin?" tanya Chanyeol mencoba memastikan.

Suaminya mengangguk mantap. "Itu tanggung jawabmu. Mau tidak mau 'kan tetap harus kau laksanakan."

Di dalam benaknya, Chanyeol lega bukan main. Syukurlah karena Baekhyun sudah sepenuhnya percaya bahwa dia Yonhee tak akan ada apa-apa lagi.

"Tapi aku ikut." Lelaki itu tiba-tiba berujar. Senyumnya dengan tenang mengembang, tak lupa menarik tangan Chanyeol untuk mengusap perutnya. "Baby di dalam bilang, dia ingin menjaga Ayahnya agar selalu aman ketika bekerja."

Tentu saja, Baekhyun tak akan bisa hidup tenang di Seoul selagi Chanyeol dan wanita itu berada di tempat yang sama selama hampir seminggu. Baekhyun, tidak senaif itu.

"Aku juga ingin berkenalan dengan semua orang yang terlibat di sana. Pasti akan sangat menyenangkan..."

 **.**

 **.**

 **To be continued**

* * *

 **Bacods** :

Kalean semua siapin hengpon jadul! Kita berangkat ke Jeju buat ngintilin ortu! Mantul!


	9. Chapter 9

**Penumbra**

 _A fanfic by Presiousca_

 **.**

 **.**

Picasso sebenarnya adalah sebuah kafe biasa. Tempat itu menjual berbagai macam minuman dan makanan ringan dengan suguhan _live music_ sebagai pemanis nuansa.

Namun belakangan, tempat ini perlahan beralih menjadi markas Baekhyun untuk mendiskusikan banyak hal bersama Jongdae dan Kyungsoo. Banyak hal berarti lebih dari satu. Dan satu dari banyak hal itu contohnya adalah topik mengenai rumah tangganya dengan Chanyeol.

Baekhyun melamun menatap embun yang menjalar turun di permukaan gelas jusnya. "Aku minta pada Chanyeol untuk ikut juga," lelaki itu berujar dengan lesu. "Apa aku sudah kelewatan?"

Jongdae menggeleng heran lalu menyesap _latte_ di gelasnya dengan angkuh. "Dasar manja," cibirnya di akhir.

"Aku bilang padanya bahwa aku tak akan merepotkan ataupun mengganggunya saat bekerja!" Baekhyun berargumen, mencoba membela diri.

Meskipun memang terkesan manja, Baekhyun boleh tak setuju. Orang luar seperti Jongdae hanya akan memahami alasan dirinya meminta untuk ikut hanya jika dia berada di posisinya.

Berdiri dimana suamimu dan mantan 'teman dekat' suamimu harus kembali terlibat dalam ikatan kerja

Baekhyun hanya sedang melakukan apa yang bisa membuat dirinya tenang. Lelaki itu berusaha semampunya meskipun ia tahu akan sangat berat dan butuh waktu untuk mendalami Chanyeol.

Tiba-tiba tangannya tergerak untuk mengusap Baby di dalam perut. Baekhyun berbisik di dalam batinnya bahwa semua akan baik-baik saja.

"Dokter bilang kau tidak boleh terlalu lelah." Kyungsoo, yang masih mengenakan celemek Picasso itu berujar mengingatkan.

Yang diingatkan langsung cemberut. "Aku 'kan ke Jeju hanya untuk melihat pekerjaan Chanyeol. Bukan mau mencari harta karun."

Tadi pagi, Baekhyun meminta kedua temannya untuk berkumpul di Picasso jam satu siang di hari Senin, padahal Kyungsoo bekerja di jam itu. Untung saja lelaki bermata kelereng itu masih berani mencuri-curi waktu.

Sedangkan Jongdae...umm dia selalu luang. Jongdae berasal dari keluarga yang cukup kaya jadi uang bukanlah hal yang perlu dia khawatirkan.

Karena tak punya pekerjaan tetap, efeknya adalah Jongdae jadi suka mengerjakan urusan orang lain seperti mengomeli cara hidup Baekhyun dan memprotes apa pun yang dia lakukan.

"Jadi selama Chanyeol melakukan pekerjaannya mengawasi ini-itu, kau mau mengikuti di belakangnya terus seperti anak anjing?" cerca Jongdae dalam satu hembusan nafas.

Baekhyun menerawang melihat bongkahan es di dalam jus apelnya yang bertubrukan. Entah mengapa perasaannya hari ini _gloomy_ sekali. "Cukup melihatnya dari jauh, itu sudah membuatku tenang. Aku tidak seposesif itu," ucapnya santai.

Dia memang meminta untuk ikut namun bukan berarti Baekhyun akan mengikuti Chanyeol kemanapun. Baekhyun ikut karena dia harus. Keadaan yang memaksanya untuk menjadi lebih berani.

Kalau dia tidak begini, bisa-bisa posisi Baekhyun perlahan akan menjorok ke jurang kehancuran.

Lelaki itu menyandarkan tubuh ke kursi, mencoba terlihat sesantai mungkin dalam situasi seperti ini. "Lagi pula Chanyeol pasti tidak akan macam-macam."

Jongdae tertawa mengejek. "Hamil anak Chanyeol membuatmu jadi sangat percaya diri ya?" celanya lagi. "Heh! Main mata itu juga merupakan tahap perselingkuhan, _tau_."

Baekhyun termenung.

Bagaimanapun juga, Chanyeol itu memiliki banyak daya tarik. Tak perlu Baekhyun jelaskan apa saja karena manusia dengan mata pasti bisa melihat. Suaminya adalah gula diantara kawanan semut, lampu di tengah kunang-kunang.

Riskan sekali untuk kehilangan jika seseorang yang kau 'pegang' adalah Park Chanyeol.

Baekhyun butuh dukungan dari semua orang di sekitarnya. Sebanyak mungkin. Sesering mungkin.

Tapi yang bisa Jongdae lakukan hanya membuatnya merasa tak nyaman dan terus berpikiran buruk. Baekhyun sampai bingung bagaimana dia bisa berteman dengan manusia sejenis Jongdae sampai hampir sepuluh tahun lamanya.

Baekhyun mendengus sebal. "Aku heran, kenapa kau suka sekali menjelek-jelekkan Chanyeol di depanku?" protesnya dengan lantang.

Jongdae menggeleng heran. "Huhh...cinta itu memang membuat orang jadi buta."

Tak terhitung sudah berapa kali temannya itu dengan jelas memperlihatkan ketidaksukaannya kepada Chanyeol. Entah mereka pernah berseteru di masa lalu atau murni karena Jongdae cemburu dengan Chanyeol dan Yonhee yang dulu pernah dekat.

Jongdae ternyata sangat rumit.

Baekhyun harus mendiskusikan hal ini dengan si sederhana Kyungsoo jika ingin mendapatkan pencerahan.

"Jadi...bagaimana menurutmu, Kyung? Aku berlebihan atau tidak?" Baekhyun bertanya dengan serius.

Kyungsoo yang duduk di seberangnya itu terlihat sibuk dengan ponsel di kedua tangan. Dia mengabaikan Baekhyun dan ini baru terjadi kali ini sejak sepuluh tahun berteman.

"Kyungaa..." panggil Baekhyun sekali lagi.

Sepertinya, temannya yang satu ini sudah terhipnotis dengan ponsel sejak terakhir kali bibir Kyungsoo bersuara.

Dua yang lain juga tak ketinggalan menangkap senyuman berseri itu tatkala ponsel Kyungsoo berdering, menandakan pesan masuk.

Jongdae agaknya sudah muak dengan perilaku kecanduan _gadget_ yang Kyungsoo alami. Dia menggebrak meja sambil berteriak, "Ya! Do Kyungsoo?!"

Ponsel di genggaman langsung melompat, terlepas dari tangan. Jongdae dengan sigap menangkap benda itu sebelum mendarat ke tanah. Tak lupa, dia mengamati hal apa yang mampu mencuri fokus Kyungsoo dari mereka dengan saksama.

"Woaaahh lihat! Lihat! Dia berbalas pesan dengan Kim Jongin!" Jongdae memekik heboh sambil memamerkan _chat_ KakaoTalk Kyungsoo kepada Baekhyun.

"Kim Jongin? Yang duduk satu meja dengan kita saat reuni?" Baekhyun terperangah. "Sekretaris Chanyeol?" ucapnya mencoba memastikan.

Jongdae membaca percakapan temannya itu lebih dalam lagi - _dengan lancangnya-_ dan sebuah berita baru muncul ke permukaan.

"Yahaa! Kau mengundangnya makan malam di rumahmu?"

Baekhyun semakin terperangah.

"Dia sudah berbaik hati mau mengantarku pulang setelah reuni. Makan malam ini cuma sebagai ucapan terima kasih," Kyungsoo beralibi.

Namun yang namanya ucapan terima kasih dalam bentuk makan malam itu selalu punya makna yang tidak biasa. Modus ini sudah digunakan banyak oknum untuk mendekati orang yang mereka sukai dan Kyungsoo sudah mempraktikkannya.

Siapa sangka kalau lelaki setenang dan sehangat Do Kyungsoo bisa menjadi seagresif ini?

Jongdae terkesan. "Ehee...kau ini diam-diam menenggelamkan ya," ejeknya sambil menepuk-nepuk bahu Kyungsoo berulang kali.

Baekhyun tersenyum tanggung. Kyungsoo dan Jongdae terlihat asyik membicarakan daya tarik Jongin dan dia sama sekali tak ingin merusak suasana.

 _Apa aku kelewatan?_

Mungkin dia memang kelewatan tapi mau bagaimana lagi? Yang menjalani dan merasakan adalah dirinya sendiri.

Orang lain, tak akan bisa mengerti betapa besar ketakutannya kehilangan Chanyeol, suami sekaligus Ayah dari janin di dalam perutnya.

 **.**

 **e)(o**

 **.**

"KIM JONGIN!" Chanyeol membentak sambil menggebrak meja.

Urat di dahinya juga sudah membengkak saking besarnya emosi yang ditahan di kepala. Yang disebut namanya mengelus dada. Bisa gawat kalau sampai ponsel di tangan kanan juga Americano di tangan kiri luput di genggaman.

Siapa yang mau bertanggung jawab untuk membersihkan kekacauannya, batin Jongin mengomel.

"APA?" lelaki bermarga Kim itu balas membentak.

Sehun yang juga duduk satu meja dengan dua pria bertensi tinggi itu bersiap menonton drama komedi yang sebentar lagi akan dimulai. Dua temannya ini kalau sudah berselisih paham, _endingnya_ juga akan begitu-begitu saja. Damai.

Padahal Sehun suka keributan.

"Aku menunggu nasehatmu dan kau malah sibuk dengan ponsel!" Omel Chanyeol setengah mati kesal.

Baru saja dengan panjang lebar dia ceritakan tentang kejadian kemarin kepada dua rekannya itu tentang Baekhyun. Dengan serius mengutarakan kecemasan perihal suaminya yang ingin ikut serta ke Jeju demi mengawasi Chanyeol.

Sehun mungkin hanya diam, namun di dalam kepalanya dia masih berpikir.

Tapi Jongin? Temannya yang satu itu terus tersenyum sendiri, mengabaikan Chanyeol yang sudah bersiap memotong gajinya bulan depan.

Jongin memutar bola mata malas. "Oke-oke. Baekhyun meminta untuk ikut ke Jeju karena dia ingin mengawasimu dan Yonhee 'kan?" tebaknya.

Chanyeol mengangguk membenarkan.

Lelaki bermarga Kim itu menyesap minumannya dengan tenang lalu berucap, "ya sudah! Jangan macam-macam."

Sehun hampir tertawa saat itu karena betapa payah jawaban Jongin barusan.

Chanyeol merenung.

Sejak dia menikah dengan Baekhyun, mimisan itu datang kembali. Pertama, sehari setelah mereka pulang dari _honeymoon_ di Maladewa. Kedua, ketika berita penangkapan Yonhee muncul di siaran televisi restoran tempat dia dan Baekhyun makan malam.

Kenapa setelah sepuluh tahun, dia kembali saat Chanyeol sudah menikah?

Bahkan setelah sepuluh tahun hilang komunikasi, Chanyeol tak pernah mengalaminya lagi. Dia dan Yonhee sudah terputus sejak perpisahan mereka di Jeju. Seharusnya begitu...

"Lagi pula apa yang kau khawatirkan? Kau takut besok Yonhee dan Baekhyun akan saling menjambak rambut seperti gadis-gadis kebakaran jenggot?" Jongin mencoba melucu kali ini karena suasana berubah mendung.

Sayang tidak ada seorang pun yang tertawa.

Sehun juga malah mendengus malas. "Gadis tidak punya jenggot."

"Masalahnya bukan disitu." Chanyeol berucap dengan heran. "Aku sudah beberapa kali melihatnya..."

Dua temannya yang lain seketika membeku di tempat. Jika Chanyeol sudah begini, itu berarti sesuatu yang tak biasa telah tiba dan jujur saja, Sehun sangat membenci topik ini.

Dia tidak pernah menyukai bagaimana Yonhee seolah menjadi tanggung jawab mereka padahal dia bukan siapa-siapa. Dulu, mereka bisa saja acuh, membiarkannya hidup seperti bagaimana wanita itu menjalaninya.

Mereka bertiga seharusnya tak peduli dan berpura-pura tak tahu.

Sehun sangat menyesal mengapa dulu dia harus terlibat dalam misi konyol itu.

Chanyeol menggumam parau, "Dia hidup lagi tapi yang satu ini..." ucapannya terhenti.

Matanya terpejam kuat. Dahinya berkerut dalam. Pikirannya sibuk mengingat-ingat entitas yang belakangan ini sering datang kepadanya, membawa kesedihan dan rasa sakit di setiap ucapan.

"Dia sangat marah."

Jongin mulai waspada. Tubuhnya condong dimajukan. Bibirnya berbisik hati-hati, jangan sampai orang luar mendengar percakapan mereka. "Apa yang kau bicarakan?"

Sehun memutar kursinya untuk memunggungi Chanyeol yang masih melamun. "Aku benci ini." bisiknya dengan gusar.

Mereka pikir setelah Chanyeol pulang dari Jeju sambil berkata bahwa dia telah menuntaskan tugas, semua kegilaan tak masuk akal ini akan usai. Tapi mengapa harus kembali lagi setelah sekian lama?

Itulah pertanyaan ketiga orang yang kini sedang termenung di meja.

"Aku bisa merasakannya. Jauh di dalam..." Chanyeol tak henti bercerita.

Tangannya mengepal mengingat kedatangan entitas itu yang selalu tiba-tiba. Sosoknya hidup oleh amarah. Dia tumbuh perlahan dari dendam kecil yang bertumpuk dan mengendap dalam waktu yang lama. Chanyeol bisa merasakannya.

Tapi yang ini, berbeda dari yang dulu pernah ada.

Chanyeol yakin yang satu ini jauh lebih berbahaya.

Dia ada karena sakit hati yang mendalam.

"Dia sangat marah padaku..."

 **.**

 **e)(o**

 **.**

Senin malam, ketika sepasang suami terlihat sedang duduk di lantai dengan dua buah koper besar berada di hadapan.

Chanyeol sedari tadi tampaknya jadi pihak yang lebih sibuk karena dia tak ingin si mungil melakukan pekerjaan berlebih. Jadi ia mengorbankan diri untuk mengemasi tidak hanya pakaiannya saja, tapi juga milik Baekhyun.

Pria besar itu meregangkan tubuhnya yang pegal seraya bertanya, "sepertinya sudah cukup. Coba periksa dulu. Kalau-kalau ada yang ketinggalan."

Baekhyun memeriksa barang-barangnya yang sudah Chanyeol kemas ke dalam koper dengan cermat. Lelaki itu menghitung jumlah kaos dan setelan formal yang dia butuhkan selama di Jeju.

"Kaos ini sudah...celana pendek yang ini...sudah juga."

Chanyeol di sampingnya, duduk bersila menunggu hasil penilaian Baekhyun yang masih sibuk meneliti.

"Ada lagi?" pria itu bertanya setelah lewat lima menit didiamkan tanpa suara.

Baekhyun mengetuk-ngetuk dagu dengan telunjuk. "Eerrr...topi sudah?"

"Sudah." Chanyeol menjawab.

"Kaus kakiku ada berapa pasang?"

Dengan sigap Chanyeol menghitung kaus kaki yang tadi dia selipkan di sudut koper. _Satu...dua...tiga...empat_..."Lima. Aku memasukkan lima pasang."

Baekhyun tersenyum senang. Dia bahkan sampai bertepuk tangan saking riangnya tahu kalau apa yang Chanyeol lakukan sudah sesuai dengan keinginannya. Mereka memang berjodoh.

"Aku pikir sudah semua." Baekhyun menutup kopernya sendiri dan langsung memberikan kecupan di pipi kanan suaminya. "Terima kasih, Chanyeol."

Pria besar itu mengulum senyum. Dia senang karena Baekhyun senang. Sesimpel itu.

Setelah dua jam direpotkan dengan kegiatan berkemas, Chanyeol memutuskan bahwa tidak ada film komedi untuk malam ini karena besok mereka harus bangun pagi. Tubuh keduanya dibawa beranjak dari lantai.

Baekhyun meregangkan badannya yang pegal karena terlalu lama duduk sampai wajahnya mengerut lucu.

Lelaki kecil itu menghambur memeluk suaminya, berkata kalau dia ingin digendong sampai ke tempat tidur. Chanyeol diam-diam menahan gemas.

Entah itu bawaan hamil atau bukan, pria itu harap sisi Baekhyun yang manja kepadanya ini akan bertahan lebih lama. Dia suka ketika Baekhyun membutuhkannya dan hanya dialah yang lelaki mungil itu inginkan.

Chanyeol tak ingin Baekhyun yang introvert itu kembali lagi, kalau boleh.

"Aku sudah memberitahu Ibu kalau tidak jadi menginap." Baekhyun mencicit selagi sang suami meletakkan tubuhnya ke atas kasur.

Chanyeol mengangguk lalu berbaring dan bergelung bersama suaminya demi menjemput malam yang nyaman. Ditariknya selimut untuk membungkus tubuh mereka, setelahnya ditarik pula Baekhyun ke dalam pelukan.

"Hmm..." pria itu bergumam di rambut Baekhyun. "Vitaminmu jangan sampai lupa."

Baekhyun di pelukannya, mengangguk pelan. "Sudah."

Hati Chanyeol berangsur ringan. Yakin kalau esok semua akan berjalan lancar dan tentu saja, segala sesuatunya berada di bawah pengawasan. Ia sudah merancang sedemikian rupa penjagaan yang aman. Chanyeol yakin, Baekhyun dan Baby akan selalu baik-baik saja selama dia sibuk bekerja.

Pikiran itu lalu-lalang di dalam kepalanya.

Gelap ternyata cuma menyergap sebentar, Chanyeol terbangun tepat jam dua dini hari. Ketika tangannya menggapai-gapai ruang kosong di samping, pria itu bingung karena dia tak menemukan Baekhyun.

Di periksanya kamar mandi, namun suaminya tak disana. Mungkin Baekhyun haus, pikirnya.

Langkahnya pelan menuruni tangga. Denting sendok dan gelas yang bertabrakan terdengar dari arah dapur. Benar dugaannya, Baekhyun memang haus.

Chanyeol berlari turun. Dilihatnya lampu dapur menyala dan kulkas mereka terbuka. Lelaki itu melangkah dengan santainya.

"Ku kira kemana," ucap Chanyeol sambil menghampiri.

Namun ketika pintu kulkas tertutup, bukan Baekhyun yang ada di balik sana.

Chanyeol terpaku di tempat selagi jantungnya berpacu cepat. Matanya tak salah lihat sekarang. Cha Yonhee, dengan _dress_ putih dan rambut tergerai tengah berdiri di hadapannya.

Wanita itu tersenyum manis.

Chanyeol kaget bukan main. Tubuhnya mematung tak bisa bergerak selagi Yonhee meraih tangannya untuk digenggam.

"Ayo! Matahari sebentar lagi akan tenggelam!" Yonhee tersenyum sambil menarik tangannya.

Lantai yang mereka pijak perlahan menghambur berubah menjadi pasir pantai. Tembok rumahnya juga tiba-tiba berubah menjadi pemandangan pantai Sehwa di Jeju yang dulu pernah mereka datangi. Atap rumahnya juga sudah berubah menjadi langit biru dengan jajaran awan putih.

Chanyeol juga merasakan debur ombak telah membasahi kaki. Yonhee tertawa sampai matanya melengkung indah. Dia terlihat sangat...tenang.

"Airnya dingin sekali..." ucapnya sambil menggerak-gerakkan jemari kaki digundukan pasir.

Pria itu terpekur. Semua ini tentu saja tidak ada yang nyata. Chanyeol pasti sedang bermimpi dan ia ingin agar dirinya segera bangun. Tapi dia tak tahu bagaimana caranya. Chanyeol tak tahu bagaimana harus kembali.

"Kau tidak senang?" Yonhee bertanya sambil mengelus rahangnya yang tegang.

Chanyeol diam saja.

Senyum wanita itu langsung luntur tak bersisa, "dan kenapa sejak tadi kau mengabaikanku?"

Chanyeol masih kukuh untuk diam, tak mau menjawab barang satu kata saja.

Yonhee tersenyum getir.

Rambut wanita itu mengalun mengikuti hembusan angin laut. Deburan ombak yang mulanya tenang berubah kencang. Perasaan Chanyeol semakin dibuat tak nyaman. Dia harus segera bangun dari mimpi buruk ini secepat mungkin.

Namun tiba-tiba, tangan Yonhee terangkat menunjuk ke arah tebing. "Kau mengabaikanku karena dia?"

Di sana, di tepi jurang itu kini berdiri seorang lelaki berperawakan mungil yang posisinya sudah benar-benar di tepian. Tubuhnya terhuyung melawan hembusan angin laut yang bukan main kencang.

Selangkah saja sosok itu melangkah ke depan, jatuhlah dia ke laut berbatu di bawah.

Jantung Chanyeol terasa seperti ditikam dengan pisau.

Ia langsung mengenali siapa gerangan sosok lelaki di atas tebing itu meskipun jaraknya lumayan jauh, "Baekhyun..."

Pria itu langsung berlari sekencang mungkin. Deru nafasnya berpacu tak karuan, degub jantung berdetak luar biasa cepat. Chanyeol setengah mati ketakutan. "Baekhyun, menjauh dari sana!" teriaknya dengan kuat.

Namun sosok itu masih bertahan disana, berdiri di tepi jurang yang rasanya tak bisa Chanyeol jangkau. Pria itu menangis, masih berlari mencoba menggapai suaminya yang kini sangat dekat dengan kematian.

"Baekhyun, jangan tinggalkan aku..." gumamnya lemah selagi kakinya kini sudah mulai lelah.

Chanyeol tergopoh masih memaksakan dirinya untuk berlari. Matanya tak lepas menatap sosok Baekhyun sampai tiba-tiba, langkahnya tersandung. "BAEKHYUN!"

Pria itu jatuh dan tenggelam ke lubang tanpa dasar dengan pemandangan terakhirnya adalah, Baekhyun yang meluncur bebas ke bawah, menjemput batuan cadas dan deburan ombak yang ganas.

Chanyeol terbangun sambil terlonjak di tempat tidur, dengan nafas terengah.

Pria itu mengerjap berulang kali sambil menatap ke sekitar. Dia sudah ada di dalam kamarnya sendiri sekarang dan yang tadi itu benar hanya mimpi belaka. Pria itu membuang nafasnya lega. Keringat dingin taunya sudah membasahi piyama dan seluruh wajah.

 _Itu hanya mimpi,_ batinnya lega.

Namun ketika tangannya menggapai-gapai ruang kosong di samping, lagi-lagi Baekhyun menghilang. Di periksanya kamar mandi, namun suaminya tak disana. Mungkin Baekhyun haus, pikirnya.

Langkahnya pelan menuruni tangga. Denting sendok dan gelas yang bertabrakan terdengar dari arah dapur. Benar dugaannya, Baekhyun memang haus.

Chanyeol berlari turun. Dilihatnya lampu dapur menyala dan kulkas mereka terbuka. Lelaki itu tiba-tiba tersadar bahwa kejadian di mimpinya terulang kembali dengan alur yang persis.

Jika orang yang ada di balik pintu kulkas bukan Baekhyun, itu berarti Chanyeol masih berada di dalam mimpi.

Dan tiba-tiba pintu kulkas itu ditutup.

Sosok Baekhyun yang sedang meminum jus jeruk dari gelas langsung terlihat. Lelaki mungil itu terkejut mendapati Chanyeol sudah berdiri di ambang pintu menatapnya dengan wajah lelah.

"Oh!" pekiknya sambil meletakkan gelasnya ke meja. "Maaf...Aku berisik sekali ya, sampai membangunkanmu."

Chanyeol hampir saja merosot ke lantai saking leganya, tapi pria itu lebih memilih untuk berlari menghambur memeluk Baekhyun dengan kuat.

Pria itu membuang semua ketakutannya yang sedari tadi mendera. Chanyeol sampai menangis di bahu Baekhyun tanpa mau menceritakan ada apa atau kenapa.

Yang lebih mungil tentu saja dibuat keheranan. Baekhyun hanya bisa mengelus rambut suaminya itu untuk menenangkan. "Hey...kenapa menangis? Semuanya baik-baik saja, oke? Sudah-sudah."

Dugaannya untuk saat ini hanyalah, Chanyeol mungkin baru saja mengalami mimpi buruk yang teramat sangat mengerikan.

Baekhyun membawa suaminya untuk duduk di meja makan dan lalu menuangkan air putih untuk Chanyeol minum.

Mungkin setelah ini, Baekhyun akan meminta suaminya itu untuk menceritakan apa yang baru saja terjadi. Berharap bisa sedikit saja menghibur dan membuat suasana hati suaminya itu agar membaik.

"Jangan ikut aku ke Jeju..."

Namun setelah mendengar ucapan Chanyeol barusan, Baekhyun pikir dia tidak bisa menghibur siapa pun saat ini.

 **.**

 **e)(o**

 **.**

 _Two a.m, where do i begin? Crying off my face again..._

 _The silent sound of loneliness, wants to follow me to bed..._

Lagu milik penyanyi dunia Christina Perri itu terputar dengan volume pelan. Malam ini hampir jam dua pagi, dimana sunyi lebih mendominasi.

Musik sendu itu terdengar memenuhi seluruh rumah, mengisi ketenangan malam dengan alunan pianonya yang menyedihkan.

Yonhee terbangun dari tidurnya yang tak nyenyak.

Dia tidak haus, dia tidak lapar. Dia tak bisa tidur karena kepalanya sakit lagi. Selalu begini.

Tangannya tergerak, mengeluarkan beberapa butir obat berwarna putih dari wadahnya. Ditelannya bulatan-bulatan getir itu tanpa bantuan air minum. Kalau tak ingin merasakan pahitnya obat, tak usah punya lidah saja.

Kalau tak ingin merasakan getirnya cinta, tak usah hidup saja.

 _Dancing slowly in an empty room. Can the lonely take the place of you?_

 _I sing myself a quiet lullaby. Let you go and let the lonely in._

 _To take my heart again._

Air mata mengalir ke pipi. Yonhee tak menyadarinya, dia juga tak minta.

Jalannya terseok, pelan dan lemas. Apa yang harus dia lakukan? Yonhee terdiam.

Sudah lama dia tidak menggambar sketsa. Sudah lama sejak 'lamunannya' itu dimiliki orang lain, bakatnya juga terasa ikut menghilang.

Wanita cantik itu meraih kertas dan pensil dari peralatan menggambarnya di laci meja. Ia duduk bersila, mulai menggoreskan pensilnya ke atas kertas.

Air mata masih mengalir di pipi, mendarat di punggung tangan.

Dia gambar wajah pria yang dulu selalu muncul di dalam mimpi indahnya.

Dia lukis bibir pria yang dulu selalu berkata bahwa hidupnya sangat berarti ketika ada Yonhee disana.

Wanita malang itu menangis lebih dan lebih keras setiap kali gambaran wajahnya kian mendekati sempurna. Meskipun goresannya kasar dan terburu, senyuman lebar yang sangat dia rindukan itu kian terlihat nyata.

Chanyeol...kenapa yang selalu ingin dia lukis wajahnya hanya Chanyeol saja?

 _Broken pieces of a barely breathing story._

 _Where there once was love. Now there's only me._

 _And the lonely..._

Tangannya gemetar hebat. Matanya terpejam kuat.

Air matanya berbondong jatuh ke membasahi sketsa wajah Chanyeol yang sudah susah payah dia buat.

"Aku ingin kau kembali..." bisiknya sambil menatap sketsa wajah Chanyeol yang sudah agak rusak karena tetesan air matanya. "Sebentar saja...aku rindu sekali..."

Malam ini Yonhee menangis lagi. Dia tidak tahu kenapa dia harus sesedih ini? Dan kenapa tidak ada yang peduli?

Kesedihannya perlahan bergulir menjadi kemarahan. Tangis Yonhee mereda setelah sebuah bisikan datang ke dalam dirinya.

Tak mengapa. Suatu hari nanti Chanyeol memang akan menangis seperti bagaimana dirinya menangis malam ini.

Suatu hari nanti, Chanyeol akan merasakan betapa beratnya ketika harus terbangun di tengah malam, hanya untuk membuatmu mengenang orang-orang yang sudah tidak lagi disisimu dan merasakan kesakitannya sendirian.

Ya...suatu hari nanti lelaki itu akan merasakannya, dan Yonhee berjanji akan ada di samping pria itu untuk menghapus air matanya.

Tunggu saja...

 **.**

 **.**

 **To be continued**

* * *

 **Bacods** :

Ajhsjkhajkghjdghjjs aku tak bisaaa! Aku ingin lari saajjaaa! Hwhwhwhw Mamaaa!


	10. Chapter 10

**Penumbra**

 _A fanfic by Presiousca_

 **.**

 **.**

Chanyeol mendadak memintanya untuk tak ikut ke Jeju.

Rasanya itu terlalu tiba-tiba. Sepertinya baru beberapa jam yang lalu mereka berdua sangat bersemangat untuk menghabiskan waktu bersama di pulau indah itu. Baekhyun bingung dan sedikit kesal.

Namun dia sekuat mungkin menahan diri untuk tidak tenggelam dalam perasaannya.

Di situasi begini, seseorang harus menjadi yang lebih sabar ketika satu yang lain sedang gegabah. Chanyeol hanya sedang ketakutan dan dia butuh seseorang yang bisa menguatkannya. Manusia tak bisa selamanya tegar, mereka punya batas dan kelemahan.

Hal paling rasional yang bisa Baekhyun pikirkan sekarang hanyalah, suaminya itu habis mengalami mimpi seram yang mengaitkan dirinya dengan kejadian buruk. Baekhyun beranjak dari kursi untuk mengambil segelas air putih.

"Diminum dulu," gelas itu disajikannya untuk Chanyeol yang masih berusaha menghabiskan sisa-sisa mimpi buruk di kepala.

Pria itu meneguk air putih yang Baekhyun berikan dengan terburu. Tanpa jeda. Beberapa teguk saja cairan di dalam gelas kaca itu habis tak bersisa. Prianya pastilah sangat tertekan.

"Kau mau membicarakan apa yang baru saja kau alami, atau-" ucapannya terhenti disana. Baekhyun mengelus pundak kokoh Chanyeol yang masih agak gemetar, dengan penuh kasih. "Aku bingung, kenapa tiba-tiba memintaku untuk tidak ikut?"

Malam yang singkat, namun entah mengapa terasa sangat lama begini. Chanyeol mengusap wajahnya lemas. Tak tahu harus bicara apa karena mimpinya barusan sungguh tak masuk akal.

Dia pasti stres berlebih ditambah lagi tekanan karena pekerjaan. Bibirnya dipaksa untuk tersenyum selagi air mata diusap sampai hilang. Chanyeol tersenyum konyol, "sepertinya aku terlalu paranoid sampai terbawa mimpi begini. Aku takut jika kau ikut aku ke Jeju, kau bisa-" _celaka._

Chanyeol membuang kata itu jauh-jauh dari dalam kepala dan sebagai gantinya, dia ucap "kelelahan," sebagai jawaban.

Baekhyun taunya langsung tersenyum.

Lelaki kelahiran Busan itu kini sudah mendapatkan pembenaran atas dugaannya bahwa Chanyeol baru saja mengalami mimpi buruk. Tentu saja ini bukan masalah yang besar. Kekhawatiran berlebihan seperti yang Chanyeol alami ini juga sangat wajar karena bayi di dalam perutnya adalah mimpi besar mereka.

Baekhyun menyandarkan kepala ke bahu sang suami. Lelaki mungil itu mulai merasakan kantuknya telah kembali segera setelah dia tahu bahwa dia bisa mengatasi ini. Matanya perlahan terpejam, "aku akan baik-baik untukmu dan Baby."

Suara detak jarum jam memenuhi ruangan saat itu. Chanyeol belum mengatakan apa pun. Mungkin masih memperbaiki suasana hatinya yang sempat rusak. Baekhyun juga tak terburu untuk membujuk kembali suaminya. Yang penting Chanyeol harus 'dingin' dulu.

"Boleh aku tetap ikut?" Baekhyun akhirnya mencicit.

Chanyeol menoleh, pandang bertemu pandang. Mata pria itu sembab sampai kelopaknya memerah. Baekhyun mengusapnya pelan.

"Aku tidak bisa selalu menjagamu, aku bekerja." Chanyeol berucap.

"Aku tidak akan jauh-jauh darimu." Baekhyun berjanji.

"Kau pasti memiliki banyak tempat yang ingin kau kunjungi. Aku sibuk, waktumu disana akan terbuang dan-"

"Aku hanya akan ada dimana kau juga ada disana," bisik yang lebih mungil memotong ucapan Chanyeol yang menyebalkan itu.

Suaminya terlihat masih sedikit ragu. Baekhyun jelas bisa menangkap raut cemas dari alisnya yang menukik turun itu. Tiba-tiba terlintas di benaknya rasa penasaran tentang apa yang Chanyeol mimpikan?

Kenapa efeknya sampai begini besarnya? Itu 'kan hanya mimpi. Chanyeol juga orang yang realistis, dia pebisnis yang penuh perhitungan, kenapa bisa terpengaruh oleh bunga tidur? Baekhyun memikirkannya dan mendapati tingkah Chanyeol ini agaknya berlebihan.

"Bagaimana kalau terjadi sesuatu pada kalian berdua?" pria itu berbisik pada akhirnya.

Baekhyun tersenyum mengerti. "Aku tahu batas kemampuanku sendiri, Chanyeol. Aku tahu kapan harus berhenti dan istirahat, oke?"

Namun rupanya kata-kata itu belum cukup untuk meyakinkan Chanyeol. Dia harus bagaimana lagi untuk membuat pria itu percaya bahwa semua akan baik-baik saja? Marah-marah tidak jelas? Tidak. itu hanya akan memperburuk suasana.

Baekhyun berpikir keras. Dia harus bisa meyakinkan Chanyeol malam ini juga karena mereka berangkat besok pagi. Mungkin Baekhyun harus menghibur suaminya yang tengah dilanda paranoid itu agar menjadi lebih santai.

Lelaki hamil itu meletakkan tangan kirinya ke atas perut, "tunggu sebentar, ada yang ingin berbicara." lalu tangan kanannya yang bebas ditempelkan ke telinga. "Selamat malam, Bos."

Baekhyun berlagak sedang melakukan obrolan serius melalui 'ponsel tangan' dengan janin di dalam perutnya. Dia terlihat seperti seorang agen rahasia yang sedang diberi tugas. Chanyeol menatap gelagat lucu suaminya itu dengan hati ringan, membuat beban di pundak menguap terbawa rasa gemas.

"Baik, Bos. Misi diterima." Baekhyun mengangguk paham dengan lucu. Lelaki itu lalu menurunkan tangannya ke pangkuan yang berarti sambungan telah diputus. "Baby Bos bilang, terima kasih karena sudah mengkhawatirkan kami. Dia juga berjanji kalau dia tidak akan melakukan hal ekstrim selama kita piknik. Dia akan bersikap kooperatif."

Chanyeol tak dapat menahan senyum. Diliriknya perut Baekhyun yang masih rata itu dengan hati senang. Kehidupan kecil yang kelak akan menjadi masa depan keluarganya sedang tumbuh didalam sana. Chanyeol tentu harus melindungi baik Baby maupun Baekhyun dengan segenap tenaga yang dia punya.

Dan mengekang atau mengisolasi keduanya itu bukanlah langkah yang benar. Chanyeol sadar dia bersikap salah dengan melarang Baekhyun untuk ikut dengannya ke Jeju.

Pria itu memandang wajah suaminya yang masih harap-harap cemas. Baekhyun terlihat sangat ingin ikut. Dia memang. Terlepas dari apa pun motifnya, jujur saja Baekhyun memang sangat bersemangat untuk pergi.

Jika benar Chanyeol ingin menjauhkan segala hal buruk dari suami dan bayinya, maka dia sendiri yang harus turun tangan karena...seorang bodyguard terlatih pun, tak akan bisa menghadapi hal yang satu ini.

"Aku masih tidak boleh ikut?" tanya si mungil – _lagi-_ dengan wajah memelas.

"Janji untuk menepati semua ucapanmu tadi?" Chanyeol bertanya dengan sungguh-sungguh.

Tentu saja, Baekhyun langsung mengangguk dengan senyuman.

"Kemari." Chanyeol merentangkan kedua tangannya, mengundang Baekhyun untuk berpelukan. "Aku tahu kau tidak akan bisa diam kalau sudah bertemu pantai. Jangan berlarian kesana-kemari, _arra?"_ bisik bibir itu setelah sebelumnya mencium pipi Baekhyun.

Suami mungilnya itu mengangguk di dalam pelukan.

Pada akhirnya, Baekhyun tetap akan ikut ke Jeju karena tak ada yang bisa menghentikan keinginan seorang yang sedang hamil. Chanyeol juga tak ingin membuatnya kecewa atau berpikiran yang tidak-tidak karena melarangnya.

"Ya sudah, kita harus kembali tidur. Besok kita memiliki perjalanan panjang yang sudah menunggu untuk dilalui."

 **.**

 **e)(o**

 **.**

Hari ini adalah hari Selasa, dimana itu berarti keberangkatannya ke Jeju untuk kegiatan syuting resort sudah tiba.

Pesawat mereka dijadwalkan lepas landas terhitung masih dua jam dari sekarang namun Yonhee belum kunjung mengangkat telepon. Jiwoo, manajernya, dengan tergesa mengetuk pintu rumah model yang sudah dia urus sejak tiga tahun belakang.

"Yonheea?"

Ketukan bertubi-tubi tak kunjung mendapat balasan. Telepon belasan kali sejak tadi pagi pula tak ada jawaban. Tentu saja firasat Jiwoo langsung memburuk. Dia ingat dia menyimpan duplikat kunci rumah Yonhee sejak modelnya itu didiagnosa mengalami depresi.

Lelaki itu terpaksa melakukannya untuk berjaga-jaga jika keadaan seperti ini terjadi. Bagaimanapun, Yonhee masih dalam masa pengobatan dan belum sembuh total. Bisa saja hal buruk terjadi selagi dia tidak bersama dengan wanita itu.

Jiwoo mengacak-acak isi tasnya dengan terburu. Dia panik bukan main sampai untuk membuka kunci pintu saja tangannya gemetar habis-habisan.

Lelaki itu langsung berlari masuk ketika daun pintu terbuka. Langkahnya cepat menyusuri rumah sambil terus memanggil nama modelnya. Seketika, jantung Jiwoo berhenti untuk sepersekian detik ketika dilihat tubuh Yonhee terbaring di ruang tamu.

"Yonhee!" Jiwoo menepuk-nepuk pipi wanita itu dengan panik. "Yonhee! Hey, bangun!"

Hampir saja lelaki berusia tiga puluh satu tahun itu membopong tubuh modelnya ke dalam mobi, untuk dibawa ke rumah sakit. Namun syukurlah, Yonhee sudah sadar. Wanita itu mengerjapkan matanya sambil bangkit duduk.

"Kau tidak apa-apa?" tanya Jiwoo masih dirundung panik.

Yonhee mengusap kedua matanya dengan lemas. Seluruh tubuhnya terasa sangat pegal karena semalam, dia tidur di karpet ruang tamunya. Bagaimana bisa?

"Kenapa kau tidur disini? Apa sesuatu terjadi? Kau baik-baik saja 'kan?" Jiwoo mulai memberondong modelnya dengan beberapa pertanyaan.

Yonhee menggeleng sambil memijat lehernya yang kaku. "Aku...tidak tahu."

Wanita itu terdiam sambil menahan sakit yang mendera persendian. Mata coklatnya berkeliaran ke seluruh ruangan dan tiba-tiba, bayangan dirinya menangis semalam langsung terputar kembali. Juga dengan rasa sakit yang sempat mendera hatinya dengan begitu hebat.

Sekarang, Yonhee sudah ingat.

"Jam berapa sekarang?" wanita itu bertanya dengan lesu sambil mencari-cari jam dinding di ruangan.

Sudah pukul tujuh pagi ternyata. "Aah, aku harus mandi. Sekarang Selasa 'kan?"

Jiwoo mengangguk dengan sisa-sisa heran di dalam diri. Dilihatnya, Yonhee bangkit berdiri lalu berpamitan padanya untuk mandi. Wanita itu dengan santai melangkah menuju kamar mandi, mengabaikan betapa paniknya Jiwoo barusan. Sikapnya juga biasa saja.

Jadi, Yonhee hanya ketiduran?

Tapi kenapa bisa?

Sebuah dugaan langsung menyeruak di dalam kepala. Jiwoo melangkah cepat menuju kamar Yonhee dan sekali lagi, menerobos area privasi wanita itu tanpa ijin. Jiwoo memeriksa meja, membuka lacinya, memeriksa rak buku dan terakhir, membuka kotak obat wanita itu.

Jiwoo mendapati dirinya dirundung sesal yang mendalam ketika dilihatnya, obat yang psikiater berikan sejak tiga hari yang lalu itu masih utuh dengan wadahnya bersegel.

"Dia tidak meminum obatnya..."

Jiwoo berjalan kembali ke ruang tamu sambil menghitung sudah berapa lama Yonhee mengabaikan obatnya. Lelaki itu mengusap wajah dengan frustrasi. Dia lengah dalam memperhatikan kesehatan Yonhee karena terlalu mempercayai wanita itu.

Bagaimana bisa dia asal percaya saja ketika Yonhee berkata lewat pesan singkat bahwa dia sudah meminum obatnya? Seharusnya lelaki itu memastikan dengan mata kepalanya sendiri bahwa Yonhee memang sudah meminumnya.

Jiwoo mendengus kasar. Tubuh lelahnya itu ambruk ke sofa. Dia sibuk menyalahkan dirinya sendiri saat itu hingga sorotnya menangkap sebuah kertas bergambar sketsa wajah seorang pria. Yonhee pasti menggambarnya semalam.

Manajer muda itu mengambil dan mengamati. Rasa-rasa, dia pernah melihat wajah ini tapi dimana? Kapan? Dan siapa? Jiwoo yakin ia pernah melihatnya di sebuah tempat...di dalam sebuah ruangan di gedung Proxima...

Wajah ini, Jiwoo lihat ketika dulu dia dan Yonhee menghadiri rapat guna membahas jadwal pengambilan gambar di Jeju. Bukankah dia, "Park Chanyeol?"

 **.**

 **e)(o**

 **.**

Saat itu musim panas baru saja berakhir.

Hari ini adalah hari pertama bagi seluruh siswa sekolah menengah pertama Bongnam berangkat kembali untuk belajar. Liburan musim panas sudah usai dan itu berarti ujian dan tugas rumah sudah menunggu.

Chanyeol, Jongin, Sehun dan Kris kala itu tengah duduk di kantin sambil memakan makan siang. Keempat sahabat ini tengah merencanakan untuk bermain basket di lapangan dekat rumah Jongin sepulang sekolah.

Tiga yang lain menyanggupi diri untuk bergabung, namun tidak dengan Chanyeol.

" _Aku tidak bisa ikut."_ Ucapnya sambil membenarkan beanie yang terpasang di kepala.

Saat itu rambutnya masih sangat tipis pasca operasi pengangkatan tumor yang ada di dalam otak. Bekas jahitan yang melintang di kepala bagian belakangnya itu juga harus ditutup jika tidak ingin mendapat tatapan ngeri dari siswa lain. Chanyeol bisa bertahan dengan itu.

Kris mengaduk makanannya dengan kesal _. "Ayahmu masih membatasi jam mainmu?"_

Chanyeol mengangguk malas _. "Yeah, sampai dua bulan ke depan aku tidak boleh pulang malam."_

Ketiga temannya itu dengan kompak langsung berdecak sebal.

Chanyeol berkata bahwa jahitan di kepalanya ada karena dia berkelahi dengan siswa dari sekolah lain. Ayahnya yang marah dengan tingkah nakalnya itu langsung menghukumnya dengan mencukur habis rambut Chanyeol dan melarangnya untuk sembarang bepergian.

Tentu saja, semua itu hanya tipuan belaka. Dia tak bisa sembarang bepergian karena kondisinya belum terlalu fit. Chanyeol juga harus melakukan cek rutin ke dokter setiap tiga hari sekali untuk melihat ada atau tidaknya efek samping dari operasi yang kemarin dia jalani.

Chanyeol terpaksa berbohong karena dia tidak ingin dikasihani. Dia pula meminta kepada orangtuanya untuk berhenti membahas penyakitnya yang lalu karena dia merasa tak nyaman. Sungguh, Chanyeol sangat tidak suka ketika orang lain memandangnya sebagai seorang yang lemah.

" _Yah! Kau ini tidak asik!"_ Sehun melempar potongan timun yang ada di saladnya ke wajah Chanyeol.

Jongin dan Kris tertawa karena ada sedikit saus mayonaise yang tertinggal di wajah temannya itu. Chanyeol mengusap pipinya dengan punggung tangan, mendapati saus itu benar ada disana. Lelaki itu bangkit dari duduk setelah sempat memukul bahu Sehun sebagai pembalasan dendam.

Chanyeol berjalan menuju wastafel yang ada di kantin untuk mencuci muka. Kedua tangannya menampung air yang mengalir, beberapa kali mengusap wajahnya. Ditatapnya di kaca, wajahnya sudah bersih dari saus. Chanyeol berbalik setelah mengeringkan wajah dengan tisu.

Hari ini kantin diisi penuh dengan para siswa yang sengaja berkumpul demi meluapkan rasa rindu dengan teman-teman mereka setelah lama tak bertemu. Chanyeol melihat ke sekeliling. Ada Joonyoung dengan teman-teman band rock-nya di meja paling belakang. Taejoon, Taeyang dan Dowoon juga terlihat sedang bermain yoyo di sudut sana.

Tempat ini sangat ramai waktu itu, sampai tiba-tiba mata Chanyeol bertemu pandang dengan mata berkaca-kaca siswi paling popular di sekolah.

Cha Yonhee.

Gadis itu berdiri di samping meja dimana teman-temannya yang juga popular itu tengah duduk dan bercanda. Yonhee menatapnya dengan raut sedih yang mendalam. Suara riuh yang tadinya memenuhi kantin tiba-tiba senyap dan menghilang. Chanyeol terpaku, menatap penuh kebingungan karena gadis itu tiba-tiba saja menangis.

Tangannya menepuk-nepuk dada seolah ada sesuatu di dalam sana yang sangat ingin gadis itu hilangkan. Yonhee meremas kerah bajunya dengan kuat sambil berucap lirih, _"rasa sakitnya tidak mau berhenti..."_

Detik berjalan sangat lambat. Chanyeol merasakan jantungnya berdetak dengan sangat cepat, tak karuan dan terasa sesak. Yonhee di hadapannya itu, tiba-tiba menoleh ke meja dimana teman-temannya sedang mengobrol.

Chanyeol mengikuti kemana gadis itu menatap dan dilihatnya...Cha Yonhee juga sedang duduk diantara Yoojung dan Soohyun. Tengah bercanda bersama dengan begitu riang dan penuh tawa. Lalu siapa sosok menangis yang sedang berhadapan dengannya ini?

Tiba-tiba gadis itu menghilang bersama angin. Suara riuh yang tadinya senyap kembali menggema memenuhi ruangan. Chanyeol merasakan kepalanya pusing dan perutnya mual. Tangannya berbayang sampai jarinya sendiri terlihat begitu banyak.

Tiba-tiba, Kris, Sehun dan Jongin berlari dari mejanya dan langsung menghampiri dengan raut panik. Chanyeol kebingungan. Kris menyodorkan beberapa lembar tisu padanya sambil menatap ngeri seragam sekolah yang dia kenakan.

" _Holy shut..."_

Seisi kantin kini juga tengah menatapnya dengan tatapan yang sama persis dengan Kris. Seluruh orang yang ada di kantin melihatnya ketakutan, termasuk Cha Yonhee yang saat itu masih duduk di mejanya. Gadis itu menatap ngeri ke baju seragamnya sambil menutup mulut dengan kedua tangan.

Chanyeol menunduk, mengikuti arah pandang gadis itu dan didapati, seragamnya sudah kotor dengan darah yang mengalir dari hidung.

" _Dude! Kau mimisan banyak sekali! Astaga..."_

 **.**

 **Flashback End**

 **.**

Lepas landas dari Gimpo _airport,_ penerbangan menuju bandara internasional Jeju nyatanya hanya memakan waktu satu jam lebih sepuluh menit.

Setelah bertemu dengan supir yang disiapkan perusahaan untuk menjemput mereka, pasangan suami ini harus segera _check in_ di hotel sebelum jam sebelas siang.

Baekhyun menatap keluar dari balik kaca jendela mobil yang mereka tumpangi. Hatinya senang sekali karena Jeju merupakan salah satu tempat impiannya untuk dikunjungi. Sekarang, dia sudah ada di sini. Ditambah dengan kehadiran Chanyeol dan Baby di dalam perut, membuat impiannya itu terwujud semakin sempurna.

"Cuacanya bagus sekali," bisik bibir tipis itu ditutup dengan senyuman.

Chanyeol mengangguk. Menarik tubuh Baekhyun untuk disandarkan padanya. Si mungil yakin kalau satu minggu ke depan, waktu berliburnya di Jeju akan berjalan sangat menyenangkan. Dia bisa menghabiskan waktu yang tenang dan nyaman dengan pemandangan pantai dan ombak.

Baekhyun kira begitu. Namun, dugaannya itu langsung sirna ketika dia melihat Cha Yonhee, berdiri di lobi hotel yang juga akan mereka tempati.

Lelaki itu langsung tersadar bahwa tujuannya datang kemari bukanlah untuk mewujudkan impian kecilnya. Baekhyun disini bukan untuk bersenang-senang.

Taunya tatapan mereka bertemu dari kejauhan. Wanita itu terkejut namun rautnya terlihat senang. Baekhyun juga tak salah rasa kalau genggaman Chanyeol di jemarinya langsung mengerat.

Wanita itu berjalan mendekat dengan senyuman yang tak luntur sampai jarak mereka tinggal satu meter bersisa. Yonhee sedikit membungkuk, bermaksud memberi salam. "Selamat siang, manajer Park." Ucapnya ramah, lalu beralih kepada Baekhyun, "senang bertemu denganmu, _sunbae_."

Yonhee bahkan masih tersenyum selagi Chanyeol dan Baekhyun belum mengucapkan apa-apa. Dia terlihat begitu ceria. Begitu positif sampai membuat Chanyeol kebingungan sendiri.

Apa dia tidak salah lihat?

"Maaf karena tidak menyapa kalian di pesta reuni kemarin. Aku ketinggalan acaranya," ucap Yonhee dibarengi dengan raut penuh sesal.

Biasanya, para adik tingkat akan menyapa para kakak tingkat di pesta reuni seperti kemarin. Chanyeol mendapat banyak salam dari adik kelasnya, begitu pula dengan Baekhyun yang kala itu telah menjadi suaminya. Orang-orang mengenal mereka sebagai pasangan fenomenal karena dulu, keduanya duduk di dalam kelas yang sama selama tiga tahun.

Uniknya, mereka berdua dulu sangat tidak akrab.

Adik tingkat menyapa mereka sambil sesekali membahas bagaimana hubungan mereka bisa terjalin. Hampir seluruh adik kelas menyapa mereka. Namun Yonhee sama sekali tak terlihat sosoknya sampai tiba-tiba, dia menawarkan diri di sesi _open memories_ itu.

"Tidak apa-apa. Tidak masalah," Baekhyun menyahut setelah menunggu beberapa detik Chanyeol tak kunjung menanggapi.

Entah apa yang kini terjadi di dalam kepala pria itu, Baekhyun tak tahu. Dia juga tak mengerti dengan situasi ini, dimana Cha Yonhee terlihat begitu baik dan sangat jauh dari kriteria penggoda, seperti yang selama ini dia kira.

Wanita itu lagi, mengembalikan senyuman di bibir, membuat kesan ramah pada dirinya semakin terasa. "Kalian berdua sangat serasi, seperti yang publik bicarakan," pujinya kemudian.

"Terima kasih." Baekhyun tersenyum juga. Dilihatnya, Yonhee yang selama ini dia kira tidak menyenangkan itu ternyata sosok yang murah senyum. "Kau juga...kau model yang sangat berbakat."

"Belum, aku masih membutuhkan banyak bimbingan."

Tiba-tiba beberapa teman model di belakang sana memanggil Yonhee untuk berfoto bersama. Chanyeol diam-diam merasa lega karena mereka memiliki alasan untuk segera saling berpisah.

"Um, maaf, sepertinya aku harus pergi. Senang bisa bertemu dengan kalian." Pamit Yonhee lalu membungkuk memberi salam dan akhirnya melangkah pergi.

Chanyeol membuang nafasnya lega.

Kesan pertama yang sangat baik, Baekhyun pikir. Selama ini dia hanya mendengar cerita mengenai Yonhee lewat Jongdae si mulut besar dan kebanyakan dari buah pikirannya sendiri. Sepertinya Baekhyun salah menduga. Mungkin Yonhee, tak sebahaya seperti yang dia kira.

 **.**

 **e)(o**

 **.**

Setelah _check in_ , Baekhyun bilang dia sangat mengantuk.

Lelaki itu berkata bahwa dia ingin tidur sebentar dan meminta Chanyeol untuk memeluknya sampai lelap. Pria itu menyanggupinya, memeluk Baekhyun sampai ia tidur lelap seperti yang diminta. Chanyeol membenarkan selimut untuk menutupi tubuh suaminya sampai perut.

Baru setelahnya, penerus Proxima Group itu berjalan keluar dari kamar dengan hati-hati, jangan sampai mengganggu tidur suaminya. Dia berniat keluar sebentar mencari angin segar untuk _merefresh_ pikirannya. Chanyeol berjalan dengan pikiran hampir kosong, menelusuri jalanan sekitar hingga akhirnya dia sampai di taman hotel.

Jujur saja, pertemuannya dengan Yonhee tadi sedikit banyak mempengaruhi diri. Chanyeol merasa ada yang tidak benar dengan perilaku wanita itu. Dia yakin, dia tidak salah merasakan bahwa sebenarnya yang kini sedang mendera Yonhee adalah dendam dan amarah.

Chanyeol yakin inderanya itu tak salah merasakannya. Tapi ada apa dengan perilakunya tadi? Mungkinkah, dia sedang merencanakan sesuatu?

" _Oppa_..." mendadak, suara yang Chanyeol kenal betul milik siapa itu terdengar dari belakang.

Benar saja, dia adalah Cha Yonhee. Dengan pakaian santai berdiri di sana sambil menjinjing tas belanja. Raut wajah Chanyeol langsung berubah tidak nyaman. Yonhee jelas melihatnya.

Wanita itu tersenyum ramah, diam-diam menyembunyikan kekecewaan di dalam hati setelah melihat reaksi yang Chanyeol berikan.

"Kita belum saling menyapa," ucapnya mencoba terlihat sebaik mungkin.

Yonhee berjalan mendekat selagi Chanyeol melangkah mundur. Jelas sekali kalau pria itu tidak senang dengan pertemuan mereka ini.

"Bagaimana kabarmu? Kau terlihat jauh lebih sehat."

Chanyeol masih diam, tak mau menjawab.

Yonhee tersenyum sebaik yang dia bisa namun sayang, patah hati tak mampu disembunyikan lagi. Gurat sedih itu nampak tersisa di sorot matanya yang sarat dengan kecewa. Wanita itu, tak menyangka bahwa Chanyeol akan bersikap sedingin ini padanya.

"Kenapa kau tidak mengundangku ke pernikahanmu dan Baekhyun _sunbae?_ Aku bisa menyanyikan beberapa lagu untuk memeriahkan acaranya."

Chanyeol masih diam. Dia bahkan tak memiliki niat untuk membicarakan banyak hal dengan wanita ini karena dia harus begitu. Kenapa pula mereka harus bertemu? Kenapa takdir seperti mendorong keduanya untuk kembali terhubung lagi?

Dan mengapa Yonhee harus menangis di hadapannya lagi, seperti dulu saat dia menangis di kantin sekolah mereka? Kenapa Chanyeol harus selalu menjadi alasan kenapa wanita itu menangis atau bersedih?

"Mengapa sikapmu jadi begini?" isakan mulai terdengar disela-sela ucapan.

Chanyeol mendadak dirundung perasaan bersalah. Pria itu maju mendekat. "Maaf." Bisiknya parau.

Yonhee menatapnya dengan sorot penuh rasa sakit.

"Maafkan aku. Tentang apa yang dulu pernah terjadi, dan setelahnya, juga tentang pernikahanku dengan Baekhyun. Aku mohon maafkan aku."

"Kenapa kau harus minta maaf?"

"Kau marah. Jauh di dalam dirimu kau sangat marah padaku. Aku tahu."

"Kenapa kau selalu tahu?"

Yonhee menghapus air mata yang sudah beranak sungai di pipi. Melihat Chanyeol yang terus bersikap begitu dingin bahkan sampai dia menangis, membuat rasa sakit di dalam hatinya tumbuh semakin besar. Dia sungguh tidak tahu kalau waktu ternyata mampu mengubah seseorang sekontras ini.

Chanyeol yang dulu begitu menyayanginya mungkin sudah mati dan digantikan dengan sosok tak berhati yang kini tengah berdiri di hadapannya ini. Mungkin memang benar apa kata orang, bahwa Chanyeol dulu tak benar peduli padanya. Pria ini...hanya bermain dan bersenang-senang.

"Maaf. Aku sungguh tak menyadari bahwa kau akan mengalami masa sulit karena ku," suara berat itu kembali mengucapkan permintaan maaf yang sudah terdengar hambar.

Yonhee berdecih remeh. "Tentu saja kau tidak menyadarinya. Kau tidak punya perasaan."

Dengan penuh kesadaran, Chanyeol meraih kedua tangan wanita itu untuk digenggam dengan erat. Wajahnya tertunduk penuh sesal pula tidak tahu lagi harus bagaimana. Chanyeol hanya ingin segera menuntaskan semua problema ini dan hidup tenang dengan keluarganya, tanpa ada bayang-bayang kebencian Yonhee yang menghantui.

Dia harus segera menyelesaikan ini sekarang juga.

"Mulai sekarang, kita harus mulai menjalani hidup kita masing-masing. Kau sebagai Cha Yonhee dan aku sebagai suami dari Baekhyun. Biarlah yang dulu hidup di waktu dulu. Sekarang kita hidup berdampingan, bertemu lagi dan terikat kembali karena urusan pekerjaan. Itu berarti kita harus profesional. Yonhee- _ya,_ kau harus berbahagia di jalanmu sendiri ."

Pria itu langsung melepaskan genggamannya sampai kedua tangan Yonhee terhempas jatuh. Wanita itu tersenyum sambil mengusap air mata yang deras mengalir di pipi. "Kau sangat jahat, kau tau?"

Chanyeol mengangguk membenarkan. Dia memang jahat kepada wanita itu. Dia memang berlaku tak adil kepada Yonhee sejak dulu. Chanyeol mengaku, membenarkan dan setuju bahwa dia memang sejahat itu.

Tiba-tiba ponsel di dalam saku celananya bergetar. Panggilan masuk dari Baekhyun, begitulah pemberitahuan yang tertulis di layar. Chanyeol langsung mengangkatnya. "Halo, _Honey_ , ada apa?"

" _Kau ada dimana?"_

"Aku keluar mencari angin. Sepuluh menit lagi aku kembali,"

Baekhyun sempat terdiam sebentar kala itu, sekitar lima detik. _"Bisa belikan aku roti isi?"_

Chanyeol mengangguk tak peduli Baekhyun bisa melihatnya atau tidak. "Oke, akan kubelikan di restoran depan. Ada lagi yang kau inginkan?"

" _Umm...sampaikan saja salamku untuk Cha Yonhee. Kalian terlihat sangat mesra. Maaf mengganggu obrolan kalian."_

Chanyeol terkejut. Matanya langsung beredar ke segala arah, ke seluruh penjuru. Namun ia tak menemukan dimana Baekhyun berada. Chanyeol panik karena suaminya itu pasti kini sedang salah paham.

" _Belakangmu, di atas."_

Pria itu berbalik, mendapati gedung hotel yang dia tempati dan baru detik itu dia sadar bahwa, kamar mereka tepat menghadap ke taman dimana dia dan Yonhee kini berada. Baekhyun berdiri di balkon kamar mereka sambil melambaikan tangan.

Baekhyun marah padanya. Pria itu tahu dan dia harus segera meluruskan semua kesalah pahaman ini.

"Nanti aku jelaskan. _Love you_ ," pamit Chanyeol lalu Baekhyun langsung memutuskan sambungan tanpa membalas ucapan cintanya.

 **.**

 **.**

 **To be continued**

* * *

 **Bacods:**

Seharusnya 5 chapter lagi udah end hwhwhw. Yekali ampe berpuluh-puluh, gumoh yekan. Dan kayanya di chapter depan kefantasyannya bakal kubuka. Biar silir hewhewhehwhe see you, teman-teman engasan!

Ps: maapin typo.

Pss: maapin diksi berantakan.

Psss: makasih udah baca :)


	11. Chapter 11

**Penumbra**

 _A fanfic by Presiousca_

 **.**

 **.**

 _Santai aja ya bacanya, Sukremi. Pelan-pelan, banyak anak-anak._

 **.**

 **.**

Terbangun dari tidur siangnya yang kilat, Baekhyun dibuat heran karena Chanyeol tidak ada di kamar mereka.

Lelaki mungil itu memeriksa jam di ponsel, mungkin dia baru tidur selama setengah jam. Atau lebih? Entahlah. Chanyeol mungkin sedang mengurus sesuatu karena nanti malam tim produksi memiliki pertemuan. Baekhyun tak mau pikir panjang.

Suaminya disini untuk bekerja, dan keikutsertaannya tidak boleh menjadi hambatan. Baekhyun sudah berjanji untuk tidak mengusik waktu Chanyeol. Dia hanya akan melihatnya dari jauh seperti seorang pengagum.

Baekhyun bangkit dari tempat tidurnya. Lelaki itu berada di Jeju sekarang dan dia tak ingin hanya tidur, berbaring sambil mengkhawatirkan hal-hal tidak jelas. Dia juga ingin bersenang-senang sedikit meskipun Chanyeol sedang tidak di sekitarnya.

Ia berjalan ke sekitar kamar, menyalakan televisi. Memeriksa kamar mandi dan wastafel. Mereka juga mendapat kamar dengan _view_ yang bagus, resepsionis bilang begitu.

Baekhyun ingin membuktikannya, dia berjalan menuju balkon. Melihat ke taman di depan hotel dimana disana terdapat pepohonan berjejer, kilau air mancur, dan sesosok pria yang sangat Baekhyun kenal, sedang berdiri menggenggam tangan wanita lain.

"Chanyeol?"

Darahnya berdesir tak nyaman, meluncur cepat ke sekujur tubuh menyebarkan sengatan amarah. Baekhyun menyambar ponsel di atas meja, menelepon Chanyeol sambil menahan perasaan bergolak di dalam hatinya yang serasa mau meledak.

Untung saja lelaki itu masih bisa menahannya. Saat mata mereka bertemu dari kejauhan, Baekhyun melambaikan tangan hanya agar Chanyeol melihatnya.

Agar pria itu tahu bahwa Baekhyun disana, sedang menjalankan tugasnya dengan baik. Jadi sekarang Chanyeol memiliki tugas penting yakni memberi alasan yang masuk akal tentang bagaimana ia dan Cha Yonhee bisa berakhir dalam kondisi seperti itu.

" _Nanti aku jelaskan. Love you,"_ pamit Chanyeol sebelum sambungan telepon diputusnya.

Baekhyun tak menjawab. Sengaja. Dia ingin Chanyeol tahu bahwa dia sedang tidak baik-baik saja. Perasaannya goyah sekarang. Baekhyun tengah menyimpan tuduhan ini-itu di dalam kepalanya. Menahan gejolak dan amarah di dalam diri sampai tangannya gemetar juga nafas tersengal.

Hingga akhirnya Chanyeol memasuki kamar mereka dengan terengah. Baekhyun menegang. Dia sangat marah.

"Mana roti isiku?" ucapnya setelah dilihat, Chanyeol datang dengan tangan kosong.

Pria di hadapannya memasang raut bersalah, berjalan ke depan dengan lemas. " _Hey Honey_ , dengarkan aku-"

"Mana-roti-isiku?"

Chanyeol terlihat ingin bicara banyak. Tentu saja, itu tugasnya. Tapi dia paham bahwa hukuman bisa berbentuk apa saja.

Baekhyun tak mau mendengarnya sebelum roti isi yang dia minta didapatkan. Maka pria itu mundur dari kamar mereka. Menjangkau restoran depan, membeli roti isi, dan kembali ke kamar mereka secepat yang Chanyeol bisa.

Baekhyun mendapatkan apa yang dia mau. Saatnya penjelasan dimulai.

"Aku lupa bilang kalau aku juga ingin jus apel," lelaki mungil itu berucap setelah meletakkan rotinya di meja. "Aku ingin sekarang."

Chanyeol tak mampu berucap. Rupanya, ia masih memiliki hukuman yang harus dijalankan. Pria itu tanpa banyak kata langsung berlari keluar lagi, mencari jus apel sampai dapat, dan lalu kembali ke kamar mereka.

"Aku baru tahu kalau ada Starbucks di dekat hotel. Bisa belikan aku _Banana Bread?_ Sekarang."

Terlepas dari kemarahan Baekhyun, menolak keinginan suaminya yang tengah hamil adalah terlarang. Chanyeol tetap menyanggupinya. Membelikan semua yang Baekhyun minta meskipun dia harus berlari kesana kemari berulang kali.

Keluar masuk hotel dengan kemeja yang basah dengan keringat. Nafas tersengal karena berlari kesana kemari. Dan wajah lelah bercampur frustrasi yang sudah tak bisa Chanyeol sembunyikan lagi.

Sampai akhirnya, Baekhyun merasa sudah tak memiliki apa pun lagi untuk diminta. Mejanya sudah penuh dengan makanan. Meskipun begitu, Baekhyun tak memiliki senyuman sedikit pun di wajahnya.

Dia tidak senang meskipun semua keinginannya telah Chanyeol penuhi.

"Tenang, aku akan habiskan semuanya," ucap Baekhyun sambil menata makanannya di atas meja. "Menahan sakit hati benar-benar membuatku lapar."

"Kau salah paham," Chanyeol menyahut.

"Sepertinya aku memang selalu salah paham jika itu tentang kau dan Yonhee!"

"Kami tidak sengaja bertemu!"

"Aku juga tidak sengaja tadi saat memergokimu menggenggam tangannya!" Baekhyun menggebrak meja sampai telapak tangannya memerah.

Chanyeol terkesiap. Baru pertama kali ini dia lihat suaminya itu dirundung cemburu. Suasananya benar-benar sangat tidak nyaman.

Pria itu meraih tangan kemerahan Baekhyun untuk diusap. "Aku dan Yonhee tidak memiliki hubungan apa-apa, Baek. Sumpah!"

Baekhyun menarik tangannya menjauh. Lelaki itu menggeleng tak percaya, "sudah kuduga kau akan mengucapkan kalimat pasaran itu."

Tentu saja. Tentu saja. Baekhyun lebih banyak membaca, dia menjadi lebih banyak tahu. Lebih rumit. Dia butuh penjelasan, bukan pernyataan seperti yang Chanyeol lemparkan sedari tadi.

Pria itu menarik nafas panjang. Dia akan sedikit membuka lembaran lama. Beberapa luka dari masa lalu mungkin saja tersayat kembali. Chanyeol bersiap. Dia hanya butuh Baekhyun mau mendengarkannya dengan baik dan percaya.

"Kami memang akrab di masa lalu, ya memang, tapi aku sungguh tak memiliki perasaan apa pun padanya, baik dulu maupun sekarang. Sedikit pun, tidak," ungkapnya dengan tegas.

Baekhyun terlihat lebih tenang. Dia tak melakukan hal lain selain mendengarkan penjelasan Chanyeol yang notabene adalah hal yang paling ingin dia dengar sejak dulu.

"Jadi sebenarnya apa hubungan kalian?" Pertanyaan yang juga sejak dulu ingin Baekhyun ungkapkan akhirnya terucap sudah.

"Cha Yonhee..." Chanyeol menggumam pelan. "Dia yatim piatu."

Diam-diam Baekhyun terkejut namun masih terlalu pandai dalam mengendalikan diri.

"Bibinya seorang pemabuk berat. Mereka tidak akur. Tidak pernah mengobrol dengan baik selain saling mengumpat dan menyumpahi. Hidup Yonhee rusak sejak kedua orang tuanya meninggal. Terlalu banyak beban yang harus dia tanggung sendiri di usia semuda itu. Dia depresi."

Urat-urat di punggung tangan Chanyeol menebal. Pria itu terlihat lebih tertekan dari sebelumnya.

Chanyeol menghela nafas. "Yonhee pernah melakukan percobaan bunuh diri. Sampai sekarang, tidak ada yang tahu."

Baekhyun tercekat nafasnya sendiri. Membuat Chanyeol menceritakan kisah lamanya itu berarti membuat suaminya mengangkat fakta baru. Tak banyak yang menyenangkan untuk didengar, kebanyakan terlalu mengejutkan.

Chanyeol mendongak, menatapnya dengan penuh kekhawatiran. "Sampai suatu hari dia meminta bantuanku. Aku mencoba bersikap baik. Aku berteman dengannya, mengantarnya pulang, menghiburnya, menjadi sosok yang selalu ada untuknya setiap waktu. Aku mencoba menjadi temannya. Tapi, dia salah mengartikan sikapku." Pria itu mengusap wajahnya yang tampak lelah.

Dia tidak berpura-pura menderita agar mendapat belas kasihan Baekhyun. Jauh di dalam sana, Chanyeol menyesal karena telah membuat Yonhee salah paham dengan sikapnya. Semua itu berbuntut panjang di kemudian hari bahkan sampai dia sudah menikah.

Chanyeol sangat menyesal.

"Yonhee...menyukaimu?" tebak Baekhyun yang langsung diangguki Chanyeol.

Seharusnya, Chanyeol mengabaikan kesedihan gadis itu. Akan terlihat jahat memang, mengingat saat itu, hanya dia yang bisa merasakannya. Namun jika saja Chanyeol tahu kalau urusannya akan sepanjang ini, dia pasti akan menutup mata dan telinga.

"Kami selesai sejak aku melanjutkan bersekolah di London. Perpisahan kami berjalan dengan baik, sebenarnya. Tapi, tidak pernah ada komunikasi lagi setelah itu. Dia memang mengirim banyak email tapi...aku tak pernah membalasnya."

Setiap seminggu sekali, selama Chanyeol masih bersekolah di London, Yonhee selalu mengirim email. Beberapa berisi pertanyaan tentang kabar, beberapa lagi curahan hatinya yang merindu. Chanyeol membacanya, semua. Tapi tak satu pun dari pesan-pesan itu dibalas karena dia ingin menyudahi semua ini.

Chanyeol ingin Yonhee menyerah padanya dan memulai hidupnya sendiri tanpa mengharapkan dia akan kembali. Dia memang jahat, seperti yang Yonhee tadi ucapkan. Chanyeol menyadarinya.

Pria itu bangkit dengan lesu dan lalu duduk menghadap Baekhyun. Sorot lelahnya terpampang disana. Jujur, Baekhyun sedikit merasa bersalah tapi dia belum selesai. Chanyeol masih memiliki banyak penjelasan yang ingin dia dengar.

"Dan setelah itu, aku menikahimu. "

Bisa Baekhyun bayangkan jika ia berada di posisi Yonhee, akan sehancur apa hatinya itu ketika mendengar kabar Chanyeol yang menikahi orang lain. Yonhee pasti sangat terpukul mengetahui pria yang dia dambakan selama bertahun-tahun, tiba-tiba mencampakkannya.

Berbahagia dengan orang lain tanpa memberikan sepatah kata perpisahan.

Lelaki mungil itu jujur saja merasa iba. "Apa yang kalian bicarakan tadi?"

"Aku memintanya untuk bahagia, aku ingin dia menjalani hidupnya dengan baik. Dia sebagai Cha Yonhee, model papan atas yang dikagumi banyak orang, dan aku sebagai suamimu. Juga ayah dari Baby," ungkap Chanyeol dengan sejujur-jujurnya.

"Kau tidak bohong?"

Chanyeol otomatis menggeleng. Pria itu meraih tangannya untuk digenggam dan ia hanya diam disana, sibuk dengan dirinya sendiri. Mungkin dia sudah terlalu lelah.

Baekhyun merasakan penyesalan di sorot mata suaminya itu. Waktu mereka juga jadi terbuang untuk pertengkaran seperti ini. Baiknya sudahi saja, pikir Baekhyun.

"Aku tidak suka melihatmu seperti tadi," ucapnya dengan tegas.

Chanyeol semakin menunduk. "Aku menyesal, aku minta maaf."

Baekhyun merangkum wajah suaminya agar mendongak. Pria itu terlihat sangat lelah dan rasa bersalah di dalam sana tumbuh semakin besar. Pasalnya, dia tak benar menginginkan _Banana_ _Bread_ atau jus apel, dia hanya ingin menghukum Chanyeol.

Dan sekarang pria itu sudah terkuras tenaganya, padahal jadwal Chanyeol hari ini lumayan padat.

Tangan mungil itu tergerak untuk memijat bahu yang lebih besar. Chanyeol tersenyum kecil saat firasatnya bilang, Baekhyun telah memaafkannya walau tak diucapkan secara lisan. Pria itu buru-buru memeluk Baekhyun.

Mencium pipinya, mengusap punggungnya, tak lupa mengucapkan janji bahwa dia tak akan mengulanginya lagi.

"Sebenarnya aku penasaran," bisik yang lebih mungil sambil memberi jarak, "Kau bilang Yonhee depresi, seharusnya dia pergi ke psikiater atau psikolog. Kenapa dia, malah meminta bantuanmu?"

Mungkin sudah saatnya Baekhyun tahu, pikir Chanyeol.

Dia tak bisa selamanya menyembunyikan kemampuan ini bahkan kepada suaminya sendiri. Apalagi, kelebihannya inilah yang menuntun berbagai macam masalah mengusik hidup mereka belakangan ini. Setidaknya, Baekhyun harus tahu agar kelak mereka bisa memahami satu sama lain.

Bahwa Chanyeol bisa melakukan suatu hal yang lebih ketimbang orang lain. Bahwa dia mendapatkan sebuah kemampuan tak masuk akal setelah menjalani berbagai macam prosedur operasi di mata dan di dalam kepalanya.

Mungkin inilah saatnya, suaminya itu harus tahu.

"Baekhyun, apa kau percaya tentang yang namanya Spirit?" ujar Chanyeol setenang dan sepelan mungkin.

Dia tahu bahwa penjelasannya kali ini akan terdengar sangat tidak masuk akal jadi dia tak boleh terburu-buru.

"Mereka lahir dari energi yang sangat kuat. Kesedihan, penyesalan, amarah...kesepian. Mereka adalah energi yang hidup dan memiliki insting."

Baekhyun tak menampakkan reaksi apa pun. Dia terlihat tenang meskipun sudah pasti di dalam benaknya sana, lelaki mungil itu kebingungan dengan perkataan aneh Chanyeol.

Bibir tipis itu tiba-tiba saja tersenyum konyol. "Chanyeol, kau ini bicara apa?"

"Cha Yonhee! Dia memiliki-"

 _Beeepp...beeepp._

Ponsel di dalam saku celana tiba-tiba bergetar. Chanyeol merogohnya, melirik layar dimana nama Youngjoo terlihat disana. Baekhyun mengangguk tak mengapa. Youngjoo menelepon pasti untuk membicarakan urusan pekerjaan, dia tak boleh menjadi penghambat.

"Ya, halo?"

Chanyeol berjalan ke balkon sambil menjawab panggilan. Baekhyun menatap roti isi dan segala macam makanan di atas meja dengan tak selera. Dia tak benar menginginkan semua itu.

"Bagaimana bisa?" suara Chanyeol terdengar meninggi.

Baekhyun pikir urusannya lumayan serius.

"Katakan pada mereka bahwa perijinan kita sudah lengkap. Syuting tetap dilanjutkan."

Mereka benar memiliki sedikit masalah.

"Oke, aku akan segera kesana."

Baekhyun berbalik, mendapati Chanyeol sedang menghela nafas berat. Baekhyun tidak tuli, dia bisa mendengar bahwa Chanyeol harus segera pergi karena masalah sudah menunggu. Mau sebesar apa pun keinginannya untuk menuntaskan obrolan mereka tadi, Baekhyun tak boleh menjadi egois.

Dia harus mementingkan kepentingan Chanyeol karena tujuan mereka berada disini untuk bekerja.

"Kau harus pergi," ucap Baekhyun dengan pengertian.

Chanyeol menjangkau kedua bahunya dengan raut sesal. "Ada sedikit masalah dengan kontraktor dan dokumen perijinan. Aku harus ada disana untuk-"

"Kau bisa pergi," potong Baekhyun. "Aku lelah. Aku ingin tidur saja."

Chanyeol tersenyum, berterima kasih. Pria itu menuntun suaminya untuk berbaring kembali ke tempat tidur dan menanyakan tentang makanan yang Baekhyun inginkan.

Lelaki mungil itu menggeleng. Dia sudah memiliki cukup banyak dan Chanyeol masih saja ingin menebus dosanya.

"Oke. Aku akan kembali segera setelah urusanku selesai," Chanyeol mencium bibir Baekhyun dengan lembut lalu berbisik, _"love you."_

Pria itu berjalan terburu keluar dari kamar mereka. Baekhyun menatap punggung Chanyeol sampai sosoknya benar menghilang dibalik pintu.

Lelaki itu memejamkan matanya, tenggelam dalam kantuk _. "Love you too."_

 **.**

 **e)(o**

 **.**

Masalah tentang kontraktor dan berkas perijinan sudah beres.

Chanyeol sedang memeriksa aula yang nanti malam akan dia jadikan sebagai tempat _meeting_ tim produksi. Youngjoo juga ada di sana, mengatur beberapa keperluan dan memeriksa kembali _rundown_ acara.

Mereka berdua sangat sibuk waktu itu sampai tiba-tiba, Kris Wu, sahabat karib Chanyeol yang kini tinggal di China itu menelepon. Mereka mengobrol banyak hal. Mulai dari Baekhyun yang kini tengah mengandung bayinya sampai ke problematikanya dengan Yonhee.

Kris memahaminya, dia juga tahu tentang kemampuannya layaknya Jongin dan Sehun. Chanyeol juga merasa nyaman untuk menceritakan semua ini karena Kris ada bersamanya sejak awal.

" _Dude, kau tidak boleh membuatnya semakin membencimu,"_ ucapnya dari ujung sambungan.

Chanyeol menghela nafas. "Aku hanya ingin dia paham bahwa kondisinya kini sudah berbeda. Sekarang aku sudah bersuami, dia harus berhenti menungguku."

" _Dia masih tetap menyukaimu. Thats the problem."_

"Aku tahu! Itu sebabnya aku menceritakan ini padamu, aku butuh saran!"

Chanyeol melirik ke arah Youngjoo yang masih sibuk mengatur keperluan rapat. Kris juga tak kunjung mengucapkan apa-apa. Mungkin temannya itu sedang berpikir.

" _Buat wanita itu menyukai orang lain."_

"Menyukai siapa?"

" _Umm..."_ Kris menggumam cukup lama, _"aku misal?"_

Chanyeol menepuk jidatnya kesal. Temannya ini, kenapa sedari dulu masih saja tak bisa menanggapi segala hal dengan serius? Dia benar-benar membutuhkan jalan keluar secepat mungkin tapi Kris malah bergurau begini.

"Dia mengincar Baekhyun, aku tidak bisa diam saja kali ini. Dia mengusik tidurku. Dia datang ke dalam penglihatanku, memberi gambaran kalau Baekhyun akan celaka. Aku tidak bisa diam saja."

" _Ya, ya. Dan kau malah menambah sakit hatinya lebih dan lebih. Aku yakin makhluk itu akan semakin kuat."_

"Jadi aku harus bagaimana?!"

" _Berdamailah!"_

"Caranya?"

" _Entah...mungkin melakukan sedikit negosiasi? Kau bisa membujuknya untuk memaafkanmu."_

Chanyeol terhenyak. Berdamai dengan model itu memang jalan keluar satu-satunya.

Tapi harus melalui proses negosiasi? Chanyeol tak setuju dengan itu. Dia dan Yonhee harus sudah selesai. Dia bersuami sekarang dan dalam hitungan bulan, dia akan menjadi seorang Ayah. Melakukan negosiasi dengan wanita itu hanya akan menimbulkan lebih banyak masalah.

Chanyeol tak bisa melakukannya.

"Aku tidak bisa. Dia bisa meminta apa pun sebagai syarat dan aku tak bisa memenuhinya. Kami sudah selesai."

 **.**

 **e)(o**

 **.**

Hari pertama pengambilan gambar telah tiba.

Baekhyun sedang berjalan-jalan mengelilingi bangunan resor ketika Chanyeol dan sutradara Kim sedang membahas konsep iklan.

Hari ini suaminya itu mengenakan kaos polo dan celana selutut yang Baekhyun pilihkan. Pria itu terlihat tetap berkelas meskipun memakai setelan santai.

Baekhyun terkesima. Baru pertama kali ini dia lihat Chanyeol sedang berada dalam mode bekerja dan jujur, pria itu terlihat seksi.

"Properti yang dibutuhkan telah di set. Beberapa model juga sudah berada di lokasi. Mereka sudah menguasai konsep," jelas sutradara Kim sambil menyerahkan beberapa kertas yang Baekhyun tak mengerti apa itu.

Chanyeol membacanya dengan raut serius. "Aku ingin kau lebih menonjolkan olahraga air kami."

"Tentu saja."

Baekhyun ada disana, di dekat Chanyeol, setiap kali pria itu pergi melakukan tugasnya. Ia rasa, waktunya disini tidaklah membosankan meskipun Chanyeol lebih sering meninggalkannya duduk sendiri di kursi untuk mengawasi ini-itu.

Dia bisa melihat pekerjaan Chanyeol. Dia bisa melihat suaminya melakukan tanggung jawabnya dengan baik. Beberapa hal yang dulu Baekhyun tak mengerti kini sudah dia pahami. Suaminya itu menaruh dedikasi tinggi terhadap pekerjaannya dan Baekhyun menghargai itu.

Chanyeol juga menepati janji untuk tidak berinteraksi dengan Cha Yonhee lagi. Hanya jika itu dibutuhkan, maka Chanyeol akan membicarakan keperluannya kepada Yonhee, dengan Baekhyun berada di dekatnya.

Pria itu benar-benar menjalankan tanggung jawabnya dengan baik.

"Yonhee, Seohyun dan Dongwook hari ini akan turun untuk _take_ _shoot_ di atas _Speed Boat_. Pengambilan gambar juga akan dilakukan melalui _Drone_."

"Ada kendala dengan _Drone_?" tanya Chanyeol sambil membenarkan topi di kepala.

Youngjoo tiba-tiba menerbangkan _Drone_ yang sudah dipasangi kamera untuk melakukan sedikit atraksi di atas kepala mereka. Hanya untuk meyakinkan manajer eksekutifnya itu bahwa semua berada di bawah kendali.

"Hari ini akan berjalan sangat seru!" pekik Youngjoo dengan penuh semangat.

Hari ini mereka melakukan syuting di pantai Sehwa, dimana mereka akan mengambil adegan untuk snorkeling dan _Speed Boat_. Baekhyun duduk di kursi pantai dengan lindungan payung bersama beberapa kru. Mereka mengobrol dengan akrab dan sesekali, menceritakan tentang beberapa spot di Jeju yang bisa dijadikan tempat _Babymoon._

Baekhyun tertarik untuk membahas ini bersama Chanyeol nanti malam.

"Hey, kau tidak kepanasan?" suara itu menyambutnya kembali dari lamunan.

Chanyeol sudah duduk di kursi pantainya yang bisa menampung dua orang itu. Para kru juga sudah turun ke lokasi untuk pergi bekerja. Kini hanya tersisa mereka berdua, duduk di bawah naungan payung.

Baekhyun memeluk Chanyeol sambil menggeleng manja. "Aku malah ingin tinggal disini untuk waktu yang lama."

"Hm?"

"Yea, aku butuh suasana yang seperti ini untuk menulis bukuku. Suara ombak di malam hari...pohon kelapa...awan biru...angin yang sejuk dan-" Baekhyun mendongak.

Chanyeol juga menatapnya kala itu dan dia tak bisa menahan diri untuk tidak mencium bibir tebal suaminya. Lumatan dan hisapan di belah bibirnya tak bisa dihindari. Tangan Chanyeol juga sudah menyusup di balik kaosnya, merambat naik menjemput pucuk dadanya untuk dimainkan.

Baekhyun terengah. Dia teringat bahwa mereka ada di tempat umum sekarang dan Chanyeol sedang bekerja. Tangannya mendorong dada Chanyeol untuk menjauh dengan pelan. Ciuman keduanya terputus dengan seutas liur yang menggantung di dagu Baekhyun.

"Kita lanjutkan nanti malam."

Tak bisa disembunyikan, pipinya bersemu merah ketika suara berat itu berbisik dengan nada erotis tepat di samping telinganya. Chanyeol tersenyum dengan penuh kharisma. Baekhyun sangat ingin mencium pria itu lagi namun sayang, pria-nya itu harus kembali bekerja.

Youngjoo memanggilnya dan mau tak mau, Chanyeol harus bangkit.

Dia harus memeriksa beberapa hal. Memastikan bahwa proses pengambilan gambar tidak memiliki kendala apa pun sampai semuanya beres. Baik sutradara Kim maupun Youngjoo selaku ketua pelaksana berkata bahwa semuanya masih terkendali.

Chanyeol berniat untuk kembali menemani Baekhyun namun langkahnya terhenti. Nafasnya tercekat. Dilihatnya, lelaki mungil itu sedang meringkuk memeluk perutnya sendiri. Wajah Baekhyun juga terlihat begitu kesakitan.

Chanyeol terpaku di tempatnya. Dia tak bisa bergerak.

Dia...juga ada di sana.

Tatapan Chanyeol tertuju pada sosok Yonhee yang kini sedang berdiri di depan Baekhyun. Sosok itu menatap derita suami malangnya itu dalam diam. Chanyeol mengerahkan seluruh tenaganya untuk beranjak dari sana.

"Baekhyun!" teriaknya dengan sekuat mungkin.

Sosok itu sempat menatapnya dan lalu hilang menghambur bersama angin.

Chanyeol berlari mendekat dan langsung mendekap Baekhyun di pelukan. Beberapa kru juga berlari mendekat dengan cemas dan penasaran. Beberapa dari mereka bertanya mengapa dan saat noda darah di celana Baekhyun terlihat, Chanyeol sama sekali tak memiliki waktu untuk menjawab.

 **.**

 **e)(o**

 **.**

Dokter bilang mereka hampir kehilangan calon bayi mereka.

Dokter bilang, Baekhyun terlalu lelah dan itu berimbas di kandungannya yang memang sudah lemah sejak awal.

Dokter juga bilang, jika dia terlambat sedetik saja membawa Baekhyun kemari, mungkin saja suaminya itu sudah mengalami keguguran.

Chanyeol mengusap air matanya selagi pedal gas diinjak dalam-dalam. Dia meminta Youngjoo untuk menunggu Baekhyun yang masih belum sadarkan diri selagi dia memiliki urusan yang harus diselesaikan.

Pria itu yakin, Baekhyun tidak hanya kelelahan seperti yang Dokter itu ungkapkan. Dia harus segera menyelesaikan ini jika tidak ingin ada hal buruk lain menimpa suaminya.

Jika memang apa yang Kris kemarin ucapkan merupakan jalan keluar, maka Chanyeol akan melakukan segala hal untuk membuat dia dan Yonhee berdamai.

Pintu kamar di hadapannya diketuk beberapa kali. Chanyeol yang saat itu masih sangat kacau tanpa pikir panjang langsung mendatangi Yonhee di kamar hotelnya.

"Manajer Park?" Yonhee tampak sedikit terkejut mendapati kondisi Chanyeol saat itu. "Kau...tidak apa-apa?"

Wajah pria itu basah oleh air mata. Rambutnya berantakan. Kemejanya terkena noda darah di beberapa bagian. Mata yang Yonhee tatap detik itu juga terlihat sangat merah. Kental dengan sorot lelah bercampur frustrasi.

" _Oppa,_ kau-"

"Baekhyun-" potong Chanyeol sambil melangkah masuk. Tatapannya terlihat sangat putus asa, Yonhee sampai tak tega melihatnya.

"Tolong jangan sakiti Baekhyun dan calon bayi kami. Mereka tidak salah."

Namun, seluruh iba di dalam hatinya langsung sirna setelah didengarnya, ucapan Chanyeol barusan terasa begitu menusuk hati. Yonhee tahu bahwa kondisi Baekhyun sekarang sedang tidak baik. Proses syuting sampai terpaksa ditunda karena pendarahannya terlihat begitu parah.

Tapi atas dasar apa pria ini menuduhnya yang mencelakai Baekhyun?

Yonhee, sangat-sangat merasa sakit di hatinya. Dia tidak percaya bahwa pria yang dulu sangat memperhatikan hidupnya berbalik begini. Chanyeol entah kenapa berubah jadi sangat jahat dan tidak berperasaan.

"Kau pikir...aku yang mencelakai Baekhyun _sunbae_? Kau menuduhku?" suara Yonhee terdengar bergetar. Dia sungguh tak percaya bahwa Chanyeol tega menuduhnya dengan keji begini. Yonhee bahkan tak menyentuh Baekhyun sehelai rambut pun.

Wanita itu tak kuasa menahan air mata. " _Oppa_ , apa yang menimpa suamimu adalah balasannya!"

"Yonhee, aku tahu aku sudah menyakitimu tapi-"

"Kau meninggalkanku, memutus komunikasi kita dan tiba-tiba kau menikah dengan orang lain. Bahkan setelah kita bertemu lagi, kau menjauhiku. Kau terus menyakitiku dan sekarang kau merasakan balasannya!" ucap Yonhee dengan sangat pilu. "Dan parahnya, kau malah menyalahkanku."

"Maaf. Aku minta maaf. Aku bersalah padamu. Aku minta maaf," mohon Chanyeol sambil menggenggam tangan gemetar Yonhee.

Wanita itu menggeleng, menolak permintaan maafnya.

Chanyeol juga sudah sangat putus asa ketika ditariknya tubuh wanita itu untuk dipeluk. Chanyeol sangat takut. Dia takut tak bisa melindungi suami dan calon bayi mereka dari karma dan dosanya di masa lalu.

"Kau benar. Aku memang membenci Baekhyun _sunbae_. Berat sekali karena aku harus menahannya setiap kali ku lihat kalian berdua begitu mesra. Dan sekarang kau ingin aku memaafkanmu?" wanita itu tertawa getir.

Dilihatnya wajah Chanyeol yang dulu selalu dia rindukan di kala malam itu, kini sudah hancur oleh air mata. Yonhee pikir, dia memang harus memaafkan pria itu jika tak ingin melihatnya terus bersedih.

Mungkin, sudah saatnya mereka berdua berdamai.

Yonhee maju selangkah sambil mengangguk pelan. "Baiklah, aku akan memaafkanmu."

Ditatapnya, senyuman Chanyeol yang saat itu terlihat sangat lega dengan penuh dengan lepas. Chanyeol pikir mereka berdua bisa berdamai setelah segala hal menyakitkan yang telah pria itu lakukan. Yonhee mengelus rahang Chanyeol penuh belas kasih.

Wanita itu tersenyum sinis. "Tapi..."

Park Chanyeol, kau tidak tahu dengan siapa kau sedang membuat kesepakatan.

"Ada syaratnya..."

 **.**

 **.**

 **To be continued**

* * *

 **Bacods:**

Gapapa. Aku terima aja kalo mau dimaki karena ceritanya sinetron banget macem Curahan Hati Seorang Wife. Mas Bram oh Mas Bram. Gapapa. Aku gapapa.

Yang penting **#chanbaekisreal**


	12. Chapter 12

**Penumbra**

 _A fanfic by Presiousca_

 **.**

 **.**

"Tapi ada syaratnya."

Sorot mata penuh kelicikan itu Chanyeol tatap dengan tak percaya. Pria itu langsung sadar bahwa dia sedang dipermainkan. Atau mungkin, jatuh ke dalam permainan wanita ini. Entahlah. Dua-duanya terasa sama-sama bahaya.

Yonhee berjalan mendekat bermaksud meraih kedua tangannya untuk digenggam. Wanita itu dengan cepat merubah rautnya menjadi sangat lembut seolah perasaannya bisa membalik dengan mudah.

Chanyeol tahu bahwa sejak awal, wanita ini memang memiliki sesuatu yang buruk di dalam dirinya.

Masih dengan pikiran kacau, pria itu menggeleng sambil melangkah mundur. "Tidak," tolaknya tegas.

Namun rupanya Yonhee tak mudah putus asa. Diraihnya kembali tangan Chanyeol untuk digenggam lebih erat. Pikir wanita itu, masa lalu mereka mungkin bisa dihidupkan kembali. Sulit memang tapi tak ada kata tak mungkin.

Layaknya lilin yang sudah padam apinya, Yonhee hanya perlu menyulut kembali ujung sumbunya dengan api.

"Kita bisa melakukan banyak hal. Hanya kita berdua, kau dan aku..." bisiknya penuh rayu. "Tenang saja. Baekhyun _sunbae_ tidak akan tahu."

Emosi Chanyeol rupanya benar tersulut. Pria itu mengentakkan tangan Yonhee dengan keras hingga wanita itu terhuyung. "Aku bilang tidak! Aku sudah bersuami dan aku mencintai Baekhyun! Berhenti mengganggu keluargaku!" bentaknya tak kalah tegas.

Yonhee tersenyum remeh. Bersedekap tangannya di dada sambil mendecih sombong. Wanita itu rupanya juga mulai terperangkap dalam amarah.

Dipikirnya, menahan sakit hati setelah sekian lama itu tak melelahkan?

"Baekhyun?" ucapnya dengan nada merendahkan. "Apa yang dia lakukan sampai bisa menikah denganmu? Membuatmu mabuk lalu menjebakmu sampai dia hamil?"

"Jaga ucapanmu!" bentak Chanyeol sambil menunjuk-nunjuk hidung Yonhee.

Ibarat api bertemu api, kobarannya makin besar. Chanyeol sudah benar dikuasai oleh lelah, emosi dan takut yang menyatu. Sedang Yonhee, amarah bercampur sakit hati sukses menyelimuti diri saat itu. Pikirnya, mengapa seorang Baekhyun yang biasa saja bisa mendapatkan lelaki pujaannya itu?

"Lelaki seperti dia juga bukanlah tipemu. Pelacur tetaplah pelacur!"

Chanyeol dibuat semakin dan semakin murka. "JAGA UCAPANMU ATAU-"

"ATAU APA? KAU AKAN MEMECATKU? SILAHKAN! BUKANKAH MEMBUANGKU ADALAH TUGAS UTAMA YANG BAEKHYUN BERIKAN PADAMU?! AKU TAHU DIA LAH PENYEBAB KENAPA KAU TERUS MENGABAIKANKU! PELACUR ITU PASTI MENGHASUTMU!"

"BAEKHYUN BUKAN PELACUR!"

Yonhee merasa dunia semakin bersikap tak adil padanya, bahkan setelah ia kehilangan banyak hal, takdir seperti tak sudi memberinya pengganti. Wanita itu menangis saking tak sanggup menahan amarah. Yonhee meremas rambutnya frustrasi.

Bahkan pria yang sangat sayangi tanpa syarat itu, kini berbalik membuangnya layaknya sampah.

"CHANYEOL KAU SANGAT MUNAFIK!"

"DIAM!"

"AKU MENCINTAIMU! AKU SELALU MENCINTAIMU DAN INI YANG KAU LAKUKAN? KAU SANGAT KEJAM! KENAPA KAU MELAKUKAN INI PADAKU? AKU-"

"SEJAK AWAL AKU MEMBOHONGIMU!" tatapan mereka bertemu dalam kekagetan yang dibumbui rasa sakit. Chanyeol berjalan memutari ruangan guna meredam emosinya namun, semua sudah terlambat. "SEMUA YANG KULAKUKAN UNTUKMU HANYALAH OMONG KOSONG!" teriaknya sampai menggema memenuhi ruangan.

"Pembohong..." suara wanita itu menggumam, mengalun lemah.

Teriakan demi teriakan pada akhirnya menemukan sunyi. Yonhee terdiam dengan nafasnya yang terengah. Chanyeol memerah matanya kala itu, ketika Yonhee mencoba mencari kebohongan dari sorot matanya.

Namun betapa sedihnya wanita itu ketika apa yang dia cari tak ditemukan.

Chanyeol meremas rambutnya penuh amarah. Pria itu larut dalam emosi dan pikirnya, sudah cukup sampai disini dia menyembunyikan fakta. Dengan yakin, ia mulai membuka semuanya.

"Berteman denganmu...itu hanya skenario yang aku dan teman-temanku buat. Kami melakukannya karena merasa kasihan kepada seorang gadis menyedihkan sepertimu yang sangat ingin mati!"

Cha Yonhee mungkin memang memiliki kekayaan dari warisan orang tuanya, wajah cantik dan juga popularitas yang mengikuti dirinya dimana pun dan kapan pun. Namun rupanya, semua itu sama sekali tak membuatnya bahagia.

"Aku menemanimu pulang sekolah, mengajakmu menonton film, menghabiskan waktu bersama. Aku bahkan menghiburmu seperti badut! Kau pikir aku melakukannya karena itu keinginanku?" Chanyeol berdecih remeh. "Kau sangat bodoh."

Bibi yang ditunjuk sebagai walinya adalah seorang pemabuk yang sama sekali tak mengasihi Yonhee. Model itu juga tak memiliki banyak teman 'sungguhan' di sekolah maupun di lingkungan rumah.

Kebanyakan dari mereka berteman dengan Yonhee hanya untuk membonceng popularitasnya. Atau sekedar mencari makan siang gratis saja.

Semua orang yang ada di sekitarnya tak ada yang benar tulus menyayanginya. Yonhee pikir, Chanyeol adalah satu-satunya yang sepenuh hati peduli. Ternyata...

Chanyeol tertawa mengejek sembari memamerkan raut penuh hinaan. Pria itu sungguh sedang kehilangan kendali dirinya sekarang. "Berlibur bersama di Jeju, itu semua rencana Jongin dan Sehun. Mereka bilang, aku harus membuatkanmu sebuah _happy ending_ sebelum mengakhiri drama murahan itu _."_

Dulu Yonhee pikir, menyusul kedua orang tuanya yang sudah tenang di surga merupakan jalan terbaik untuk mengakhiri semua rasa sakit. Gadis itu pikir, hidupnya tak ada gunanya lagi _toh_ di dunia ini sudah tak ada yang benar mengasihinya dengan tulus.

Sekuat tenaga, dia selalu menyembunyikan itu semua. Yonhee selalu berusaha terlihat sebaik mungkin di hadapan orang-orang. Dia mencoba kuat. Memendam kesedihannya yang bukan main menyiksa itu sendiri.

Sampai tiba dimana, Chanyeol datang dan mengatakan bahwa dia ingin menjadi temannya.

Yonhee pikir, saat itulah matahari mulai bersinar kembali setelah sekian lama mati. Chanyeol datang membawa hawa hangat yang telah lama tersingkir oleh dingin.

Yonhee kira, Chanyeol adalah seseorang yang akan menyelamatkan hidupnya.

"Sejak awal, aku tidak pernah menyukaimu. Apa yang teman-temanku katakan, semuanya bohong. Aku melakukan semuanya hanya karena aku mengasihimu sebagai gadis menyedihkan yang tidak punya teman, tidak punya keluarga dan hidup dalam lingkaran penderitaan!" cerca Chanyeol tiada henti.

Yonhee menggeleng tak percaya. Dua tangan meremas kepalanya sendiri sambil menggumam bahwa pria di hadapannya ini baru saja membohonginya. "Penipu...kau seorang penipu. Tidak mungkin!"

"Kau harus sadar bahwa masa lalu kita berdua cuma omong kosong!"

Yonhee menggeleng tak mau. "Tapi kau selalu mengirimiku surat selama tujuh tahun kau bersekolah di London. Aku masih menyimpan semuanya! _Oppa_ , aku tahu kau juga mencintaiku!"

"Surat-surat itu Kris yang mengirimkannya!"

Pahit demi pahit datang tak ada hentinya. Chanyeol bahkan mengatakan semua itu tanpa beban sedikit pun, tak lagi ada ragu yang menyumbat bibirnya. Dia sama sekali tak memikirkan perasaan Yonhee yang mendengarkan.

Pria itu bersikap sangat sombong bahkan kepada luka di hati Yonhee yang padahal Chanyeol sendiri yang buat.

"Setelah kita berpisah di Jeju, itu berarti skenarionya juga sudah selesai. Berhentilah mengusik keluargaku. Hiduplah tanpa dendam. Kau membuat banyak orang merasakan sakit."

Bahkan setelah air mata yang beranak sungai di wajahnya, Yonhee sama sekali tak mendapatkan belas kasihan sedikit pun. Chanyeol terlihat sangat jahat sekarang di matanya. Namun hal yang tidak manusiawi disini adalah, Yonhee masih menyukai pria itu.

Sang model tersenyum disela tangis. Tatapannya sarat akan pedih dan wanita itu tak sungkan untuk memamerkannya. "Kau pikir kau ini siapa? Semua ucapanmu itu lancang sekali."

Chanyeol pikir percakapan ini sudah jelas dan sudah usai. Semua hal yang selama ini dia simpan telah terucap dengan jelas. Meskipun dia sadar bahwa ucapan dan tingkahnya tadi sangat kasar, apalagi terhadap wanita, Chanyeol tak menyesal.

Dia berniat melindungi keluarganya dari pengaruh buruk yang berasal dari mana pun dan bagi Chanyeol, dia tidak salah. Pria itu berbalik, hendak berjalan keluar dari ruangan. Belum sampai melewati pintu, suara pilu Yonhee di belakang terdengar kembali.

"Aku mengundurkan diri dari proyekmu!"

Chanyeol diam di tempatnya, tak merespons. Tak balas menjawab.

"Kau-" Yonhee masih menatap punggung pria itu dengan linangan air mata. "Kau tidak akan pernah bisa menyelamatkan siapa pun."

Chanyeol mengangguk setuju. Dia memang tidak akan bisa menyelamatkan siapa pun namun dia bisa menjaga orang-orang yang dia cintai dengan seluruh tenaga. Chanyeol lanjut berjalan pergi. Benar-benar pergi dari tempat itu sampai sosoknya menghilang di koridor.

Cha Yonhee jatuh terduduk di lantai kamarnya, dengan linangan air mata dan noda dari maskara. Dia benar-benar kacau baik di luar maupun di dalam.

"Kau tidak akan pernah menyelamatkan siapa pun, Chanyeol..."

 **.**

 **e)(o**

 **.**

"Maaf Youngjoo, aku tidak bisa." Chanyeol menggeleng penuh sesal.

Kala itu, dia sedang berdiskusi dengan Youngjoo perihal kelangsungan proyek mereka di sini. Chanyeol bilang, dia harus segera kembali ke Seoul karena Baekhyun dan bayinya membutuhkan penanganan yang lebih memadai.

Tentu saja Youngjoo merasa tak mampu menangani semuanya tanpa atasannya itu. Dia meminta Chanyeol untuk tinggal sehari lagi namun, penolakan adalah jawabannya.

Bagi seorang manajer eksekutif seperti Chanyeol, dalam keadaan begini, dia harus lebih bijak dengan mengedepankan tugasnya sebagai suami dan calon Ayah. Pekerjaan nomor dua, keluarga nomor satu. Meskipun dia tahu kesuksesan proyek ini adalah tonggak besar dalam kariernya, Chanyeol yakin bahwa apa yang dia lakukan adalah hal yang benar.

Chanyeol yang menyadari kecemasan stafnya itu langsung menawarkan angin segar. "Aku meminta Yunho _Hyung_ untuk menggantikanku, Youngjoo. Mulai besok, dia yang akan mengontrol semuanya. Dia akan membantumu menyelesaikan proyek ini. Aku harap kejadian hari ini tidak merusak agendamu," ucapnya dengan pelan.

Malam ini mereka sedang berdiskusi di dalam kamar rawat Baekhyun jadi perdebatan sengit adalah hal yang sangat dihindari. Selain berisik, beradu argumen hanya akan semakin menguras tenaga mereka. Bagaimanapun juga, hari ini sudah cukup sangat melelahkan.

Akhirnya, Youngjoo mengangguk penuh pengertian. "Kami akan berusaha keras untuk kesuksesan proyek ini."

Sontak Chanyeol tersenyum lega. "Terima kasih."

Tiba-tiba, suara menggumam lemah terdengar dari arah tempat tidur. Chanyeol bangkit dari kursi untuk melihat dan memastikan apakah itu berasal dari Baekhyun atau bukan.

Dan rupanya benar.

Suami mungilnya itu terlihat mengerjap matanya. Chanyeol beringsut mendekat dengan hati berdebar. Tangannya menggenggam milik Baekhyun dengan erat, sambil berulang kali dijatuhi ciuman.

Chanyeol terlalu senang dan cemas kala itu. Dahinya tiba-tiba menelurkan bulir-bulir keringat. Pria itu secara mental sudah sangat tertekan hari ini dan ia berubah sangat sensitif sampai tak tahu harus berkata apa.

"Hey..." kata pertama dari bibirnya terucap dibarengi senyum. "Kalian berdua tidur lama sekali."

Dan akhirnya itulah kalimat yang mampu Chanyeol rangkai.

Baekhyun menoleh lemah. Bibir tipisnya menyunggingkan senyuman pahit pertanda bahwa dia belum sepenuhnya baik-baik saja. Wajah Chanyeol juga terlihat masih membayang. Apa yang telah terjadi? Baekhyun tak ingat.

"Aku kenapa?" tanya si mungil dengan lemah.

Chanyeol tersenyum pasi. "Tidak apa-apa. Dokter bilang hanya butuh sedikit istirahat."

Hanya istirahat?

Tiba-tiba saja, ingatan tentang bercak darah di celananya tadi siang kembali terbayang. Baekhyun ingat terakhir kali, dia sedang duduk di pinggir pantai, memandangi Chanyeol bekerja dengan tenang sambil menikmati angin laut.

Semua terasa baik-baik saja sampai tiba-tiba, perutnya terasa sangat sakit dibarengi dengan sesuatu di bawah sana mengalir menuruni kaki.

Baekhyun tersentak kaget. "Aku pendarahan..." gumamnya ngeri.

Tangan gemetaran itu otomatis merabai perutnya sendiri. Baekhyun ingin memastikan bahwa mereka tidak kehilangan calon malaikat kecil di dalam sana. "Chanyeol! Baby tidak apa-apa 'kan?"

"Kalian berdua baik-baik saja, oke? Baby aman disini. Tenang..." bisik Chanyeol lalu mencium keningnya.

Kelegaan langsung menyeruak memenuhi batin. Baekhyun tak tahu harus mengucapkan apa saat ini. Dibalik rasa lega yang membuncah di dada, sesal yang teramat besar juga datang membarengi. Baekhyun rasa, dia terlalu sombong dengan berkata bahwa ia bisa menjaga Baby selama dirinya berada di Jeju.

Matanya dibuat buta oleh rasa cemburu yang selalu mendorong diri untuk mengikuti Chanyeol kemanapun dan kapanpun. Baekhyun terlalu terbawa pikiran negatif dan prasangka. Lihat keadaannya sekarang; untuk berjalan saja pinggangnya terasa masih kram.

Baekhyun mati-matian merasa bersalah.

"Maaf...aku pikir aku bisa melakukannya. Aku pikir aku mampu menjaga Baby," ucapnya penuh sesal.

"Ssshh, berhenti berkata seperti itu. Yang terpenting kalian berdua baik-baik saja. Besok, aku janji aku akan lebih memperhatikan kalian berdua."

Baekhyun meraih leher Chanyeol semampunya. Memeluk lelaki itu sambil beberapa kali membisikkan permintaan maaf dan ucapan terima kasih secara bergantian. "Aku janji tidak akan ceroboh lagi. Aku minta maaf..."

Chanyeol ada di sampingnya sekarang, menggenggam tangannya dengan erat dan terus memberikan kata-kata penyemangat. Baekhyun tak bisa lebih bersyukur dari ini karena telah diberikan pria penuh pengertian seperti Chanyeol.

Suaminya menceritakan banyak hal. Mendongengkan banyak kisah. Memutar ulang beberapa pengalaman di masa lalu hanya untuk membuat perasaan lelaki itu jadi lebih baik. Baekhyun tidak bisa lebih bahagia dari ini.

Yang lelaki mungil itu harapkan sekarang hanya agar keluarga mereka akan utuh selamanya. Tenang dan bahagia sampai di akhir waktu.

"Kita akan pulang," bisik Chanyeol dengan tiba-tiba.

Baekhyun pikir dia salah dengar. "Apa?"

"Kita akan segera pulang ke Seoul. Dokter bilang kalian membutuhkan pemeriksaan lebih lanjut di rumah sakit yang lebih memadai. Besok pagi kita berangkat."

"Tapi pekerjaanmu?"

"Youngjoo pasti bisa menangani semuanya. Keluargaku jauh lebih penting daripada pekerjaanku, Sayang. Kalian berdua jauh lebih penting," jawab Chanyeol dengan senyuman.

Padahal, Baekhyun tahu betul bahwa Ayah Chanyeol menumpukkan tanggung jawab proyek ini ke bahu suaminya itu sebagai ujian untuk si penerus. Dan sekarang, Chanyeol terpaksa melepas tanggung jawabnya ini karena dirinya. Rasa bersalah di dalam sana bertumpuk semakin tinggi.

Jika saja Baekhyun bisa lebih sensitif dengan kondisi tubuhnya, Chanyeol tentu tidak perlu melalaikan tugas. Pasti Ayah mertuanya itu akan sangat kecewa padanya.

Baekhyun memejamkan mata rapat-rapat. Terkadang, dia sangat malu untuk menatap Chanyeol karena kesalahan yang telah dia perbuat. "Maaf...ini semua salahku. Aku tidak benar dalam mengurus diriku sendiri. Aku-"

"Sshh, berhenti bicara seperti itu. Aku tidak suka mendengarnya." Chanyeol membelai rambut sang suami lalu memijat bahu lelah itu sambil terus tersenyum.

Pria itu mencoba terlihat sebaik mungkin meskipun baru satu jam lalu, dia baru saja bertengkar hebat dengan ambasador resornya sendiri. Chanyeol mungkin berpotensi menjadi aktor jika saja dia tidak menyukai bisnis. Pria itu sangat pandai menyembunyikan kondisinya yang sempat terguncang.

Bahkan dia masih bisa menceritakan beberapa hal menggelikan hanya untuk menghibur Baekhyun yang sedang tidak sehat. Pria itu sampai lupa dengan dirinya sendiri yang sebenarnya, sudah lelah lahir dan batin.

Tiba-tiba, Baekhyun meraih tengkuknya untuk diusap. "Kau terlihat sangat lelah. Sudah makan?"

Chanyeol mengangguk meskipun dia belum memasukkan sedikit pun makanan ke dalam perutnya.

Mungkin ia tak benar terlihat baik-baik saja. Mungkin juga lelah di sorot matanya itu terlalu jelas di penglihatan Baekhyun? Entahlah. Yang Chanyeol tahu, dia ingin segera pergi dari pulau ini dan pergi dari wanita itu sejauh mungkin.

"Aku baik-baik saja. Mungkin, aku hanya sangat ingin segera pulang ke rumah."

 **.**

 **e)(o**

 **.**

Keesokan harinya, di Seoul.

Chanyeol baru saja mengantarkan Baekhyun pulang ke rumah setelah melakukan _medical_ _check up_ di rumah sakit Myungsei. Dokter bilang, baik kandungan maupun tubuh Baekhyun sedang lemah, jadi suaminya itu harus banyak berbaring dan istirahat.

Setelah meminum vitaminnya, Baekhyun jatuh tertidur dengan pulas. Chanyeol pikir, dia harus segera pergi menemui Jongin dan Sehun saat itu juga. Bagaimanapun juga, ia telah membongkar cerita mereka bertiga.

Chanyeol pikir, dia harus mendiskusikan apa yang telah dia katakan kemarin. Apakah akan berdampak buruk atau tidak kedepannya.

Waktu memasuki jam dua siang.

Jongin bilang dia sudah sampai di kafe tempat mereka biasa berkumpul. Sehun juga baru saja mengabari bahwa dia telah berada di lokasi melalui grup _chat_. Chanyeol membalas bahwa lima menit lagi dia akan sampai namun tiba-tiba, ponselnya bergetar karena panggilan masuk.

Lampu merah masih menyala ketika nama Yunho tertera di layar sebagai si pemanggil. Chanyeol langsung mengangkatnya dalam hitungan detik.

"Ya, Hyung?"

" _Aku pikir kita harus mencari model baru, Chanyeol."_

"Kenapa memangnya?"

" _Cha Yonhee tidak ada di kamarnya setelah break tadi pagi. Dia tidak bisa dihubungi sampai sekarang. Manajernya sendiri bingung dia ada dimana."_

Wanita itu membuat ulah lagi rupanya, Chanyeol membatin.

Lampu hijau rambu lalu lintas menyala. Chanyeol menekan pedal gas sambil terus berhubungan dengan Yunho melalui telepon.

"Dia hilang? Tapi bagaimana bisa?"

" _Wanita itu sangat tidak profesional dalam bekerja. Youngjoo sedang menekan agensinya sekarang. Dia benar-benar kacau. Semuanya kacau. Bagaimana bisa kepala produksimu itu memilih model seperti Yonhee? Dia jelas sedang depresi."_

"Aku tidak mengerti. Apa yang terjadi disana?"

" _Yonhee walk out. Aku menunggu instruksimu, Chanyeol. Dia tidak bisa melakukan satu adegan-pun dengan benar sejak tadi pagi. Apa yang harus kita lakukan?"_

Hanya dengan mendengar cerita Yunho, Chanyeol sudah bisa membayangkan betapa kacaunya Youngjoo sekarang. Bagaimanapun juga, waktu mereka sisa dua hari lagi untuk menyelesaikan pengambilan gambar.

Chanyeol juga tidak boleh membuang-buang waktu hanya untuk menunggu Yonhee kembali dari pelariannya. Itu terlalu sia-sia. Agenda mereka harus tetap dilanjutkan sesuai dengan jadwal dengan atau tanpa Yonhee sekalipun.

"Untuk sementara, lanjutkan syuting dengan model yang ada sampai Yonhee kembali. Ubah konsep kalau perlu. Kita sudah kehabisan waktu, _Hyung_." Titah Chanyeol sambil memarkirkan mobilnya di depan kafe.

" _Oke."_

Sambungan diputus.

Chanyeol memejamkan matanya erat menahan amarah. Kepalanya serasa mau pecah sekarang. Pria itu membenturkan kepalanya ke setir mobil berkali-kali guna menyalurkan rasa kesalnya.

Benar sudah dugaannya bahwa setelah semua yang dia katakan kemarin, Yonhee pasti akan berulah lagi. Chanyeol memejamkan matanya, menahan semua gejolak yang mendera seluruh tubuh.

Dilihatnya, sosok Jongin dan Sehun dari kejauhan yang sudah menunggunya di kursi kafe.

Sabuk pengaman dilepasnya. Ketika Chanyeol hendak membuka pintu untuk keluar, dia baru sadar bahwa seseorang sedari tadi sedang duduk di kursi sebelah.

Chanyeol kembali duduk di posisi semula. Jantungnya berdebar kala itu dengan bulir-bulir keringat dingin yang merambati dahi. Perasaan familiar ini datang lagi. Chanyeol menoleh ke samping dengan hati-hati.

Pelan tapi pasti, sosok itu mulai terlihat dengan jelas, sedang menatap ke depan. Chanyeol tak mampu berkata ketika wajah itu, wajah milik Cha Yonhee menoleh kepadanya sambil tersenyum.

' _Jangan temui mereka.'_

Suara itu terdengar parau dan sendu. Chanyeol tak bisa melakukan apa pun kala itu selain memandangi sosoknya yang menghilang, membaur bersama udara sampai tak berbekas.

Perlahan, fungsi motorik tubuhnya kembali seperti semula. Nafasnya memburu dengan degup jantung yang luar biasa cepat.

Chanyeol juga baru sadar bahwa, kemejanya telah kotor oleh bercak darah yang mengalir dari hidungnya.

Dia mimisan lagi. Selalu begitu tiap kali sosok penuh kebencian itu muncul mengganggu.

Tapi, apa maksud dari ucapan sosok itu tadi? Kenapa ia tak boleh menemui Jongin dan Sehun?

Chanyeol berpikir lebih keras. Dia tak menemukan petunjuk apa pun. Chanyeol berpikir lebih keras lagi. Semua kejadian yang terjadi belakangan ini dia kumpulkan jadi satu. Ada apa dengan Jongin? Sehun? Kenapa dia tak boleh menemui mereka?

Atau, bukan Jongin dan Sehun masalahnya?

Mungkin saja ini sebuah peringatan.

Chanyeol tidak boleh menemui mereka karena dia harus menemui orang lain.

Tapi siapa?

Dimana?

Chanyeol tak memiliki petunjuk apa pun sampai tiba-tiba, suara Yunho di telepon tadi terdengar kembali dan langsung menyadarkan Chanyeol.

' _Cha Yonhee tidak ada di kamarnya setelah break tadi pagi. Dia tidak bisa dihubungi sampai sekarang. Manajernya sendiri bingung dia ada dimana.'_

Sial...

Chanyeol buru-buru menulis pesan teks untuk Baekhyun dan setelah mengirimkannya, pria itu langsung beranjak pergi dari tempat parkir tanpa memberitahu Jongin atau Sehun.

 _ **Kunci semua pintu. Sembunyi di tempat yang aman. Aku akan segera pulang.**_

Kurang lebih, seperti itulah isi pesan yang Chanyeol kirimkan kepada suaminya. Namun sepertinya, pesan itu tidak akan bisa Baekhyun baca karena lelaki mungil itu kini sedang bersembunyi di dalam lemari pakaiannya.

"KELUAR KAU PELACUR!"

Tubuh mungil itu gemetaran di dalam ruang sempit tempatnya bersembunyi. Baekhyun membekap mulutnya sendiri dengan tangan sambil melihat keluar melalui celah pintu lemari.

Air mata sudah menggenang di pelupuknya saat itu dan dia benar-benar sangat ketakutan.

"AKU TAU KAU ADA DISINI! KELUAR!"

Sekitar sepuluh menit yang lalu, masih setengah sadar, Baekhyun mendengar suara tembakan dari arah luar. Belum sempat untuknya berpikir tentang apa yang sedang terjadi, suara tembakan kedua terdengar lagi, lebih kencang dan sumbernya berasal dari lantai bawah.

Lelaki malang itu buru-buru masuk ke dalam lemari pakaiannya tanpa pikir panjang. Baekhyun mencoba menghubungi Chanyeol melalui ponselnya namun perangkat itu mati karena kehabisan baterai. Alhasil, dia harus bersembunyi disana dan hanya bisa berdoa semoga keajaiban datang.

Namun betapa sial, pintu lemarinya terbuka dengan sosok Cha Yonhee telah berdiri di hadapan. Wanita itu terlihat memiliki bercak darah di leher dan dagunya.

"Keluar kau!" Wanita itu menarik rambutnya, menyeret badan lemas itu keluar dari lemari.

Baekhyun jatuh tersungkur ke lantai. Kepalanya terasa berkunang kala ia mencoba menyeret diri ke pintu keluar. Namun, tangan Yonhee lebih dulu meraih kakinya untuk diikat dengan sebuah syal yang diambil dari lemari pakaiannya.

Itu syal yang dibelikan Chanyeol untuknya. Ironis, hadiah favoritnya itu kini justru sedang membelit kakinya agar tak bisa kabur.

"Apa yang kau inginkan?! Lepaskan aku!" Baekhyun mencoba memberontak dengan sisa tenaganya.

Bagaimanapun, dia belum benar pulih dari pendarahan kemarin. Dia masih sangat lemah dan melawan Cha Yonhee yang sedang hilang akal itu sangatlah susah.

"Aku ingin kau mati agar Chanyeol bisa menjadi milikku," ucap Yonhee lalu ganti mengikat tangan Baekhyun ke belakang.

"KAU SAKIT!" Baekhyun balas membentak. "Lepaskan aku!"

 **PLAK!**

Satu tamparan mendarat di pipi kiri Baekhyun. Lumayan keras hingga wajahnya tertoleh ke belakang dengan rasa panas menjalari wajah bagian kiri. Air mata lelaki malang itu mengalir deras bercampur dengan darah yang keluar dari sudut bibir.

Cha Yonhee di hadapannya ini, bahkan terlihat masih sangat tenang ketika membekap mulutnya dengan kain. Wajah cantik yang biasanya ia tampilkan itu terlihat kacau dengan mata memerah, maskara yang luntur dan rambut berantakan.

"Hmmpp! Hmmp!" Baekhyun masih mencoba berontak.

Pikirnya, harapan untuk bisa hidup bersama dengan Chanyeol dan anaknya itu akan sirna di tangan wanita gila ini. Betapa menyedihkan hidupnya.

Yonhee berdiri sambil mengeluarkan sebuah pistol dari saku belakang celananya. Wanita itu menodongkan mulut pistol tepat ke dahi Baekhyun. Pelatuk di jari telunjuk juga sudah siap ditekan.

Baekhyun memejamkan matanya, bersiap menemui ajal.

"Aku mencintai suamimu, kau harus tahu itu sebelum kau mati. Aku tidak punya siapa pun di dunia ini lagi selain Chanyeol. Dia adalah satu-satunya orang yang aku inginkan. Chanyeol, selalu di sampingku sebelum ada kau, Byun Baekhyun." perlahan Yonhee menekan pelatuknya semakin dalam, "kau adalah penghalang diantara kami."

Mungkin beginilah akhirnya. Akhir dari rumitnya kisah cinta yang melibatkan tiga hati dengan dua cinta.

Baekhyun mungkin memang memenangkan Chanyeol, tapi dia tidak cukup kuat untuk mempertahankan cintanya.

Lelaki malang itu memejamkan matanya lebih rapat ketika pelatuknya ditekan semakin dalam.

Hal terakhir yang bisa dia lihat hanyalah wajah Chanyeol yang terbayang di dalam benak.

' _Aku minta maaf, Chanyeolie.'_

 **DORR**!

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **To be continued**

* * *

 **Bacods:**

Maap yak apdetnya lama. Drama kehidupan The Kardashian tiba-tiba menyerbu diriku. Hhhhh sedih.

Chapter besok ada flesbek. Biar jelas dan gak bikin bingung itu asal usul kebaperan Yonhee darimana. Ku yakin disini masi banyak yg bingung, ngaku! Hhhhh udah ah see you besok besok besok!

Ps: aku pake genre romance kayanya ga cocok yak? Harusnya angst.


	13. Chapter 13

**Penumbra**

 _A fanfiction by Presiousca_

 **.**

 **.**

 **Warning! 70% Flashback!**

 **.**

 **.**

 **DORR!**

Darah bercucuran dari dada yang tertembak kala Yonhee menjatuhkan pistolnya ke lantai. Wanita itu remuk hatinya ketika dilihat, wajah penuh kesakitan pria yang dia cintai itu jatuh mendarat ke lantai.

" _Oppa..."_ bisiknya dengan bibir gemetaran.

"HMMPPH!" Baekhyun yang terduduk di lantai juga tak kuasa menahan teriakannya yang bukan main memilukan.

Bagaimana tidak?

Dengan mata kepalanya sendiri, dilihatnya sang suami Chanyeol, yang tadi masih sanggup berlari dari pintu untuk menghadang peluru yang seharusnya menembus tubuh, kini sudah bersimbah darah. Terbaring di lantai dengan tak berdaya.

"Hmph..." Baekhyun menangis sejadi-jadinya.

Sekuat tenaga ia menyeret dirinya sendiri untuk mendekati Chanyeol yang matanya masih terbuka dengan lemah. Baekhyun tak bisa menggapai wajah itu, ia tak bisa. Tangan dan kakinya terikat, juga bibirnya yang masih dibekap.

Baekhyun bahkan tak bisa melakukan apa-apa selagi suaminya bergelut dengan ajal. Yang mampu lelaki itu lakukan hanya berbaring di genangan darah Chanyeol sambil terus menggumamkan ribuan kata cinta.

 _Aku mencintaimu._

 _Aku mencintaimu. Jangan pergi. Jangan tinggalkan kami._

 _Aku janji kita akan baik-baik saja._

 _Chanyeol, jangan pergi._

Yonhee melihat kedua telapak tangannya sendiri yang masih gemetar. Tangan-tangan itulah yang baru saja mencelakai Chanyeol. Jari-jari itulah yang baru saja menarik pelatuk hingga pelurunya meluncur ke dalam dada Chanyeol.

Wanita itu jatuh terduduk di samping tubuh penuh darah pria yang sudah sepuluh tahun dia cintai. Lubang di dada kiri pria itu menganga dengan kucuran darah yang belum juga berhenti.

Yonhee mencoba menggoyangkan lengan Chanyeol untuk membangunkannya. " _Oppa_..."

Tentu saja pria itu tak bangun. Yonhee terus menggoyangkan lengan Chanyeol sambil menangis. Dia tak bermaksud sedikit pun menyakiti Chanyeol. Dia justru ingin membahagiakan pria itu dengan hidup bersamanya.

Tapi sekarang semua impiannya itu hilang sudah. Chanyeol mungkin akan pergi selamanya dari dunia karena ulahnya sendiri. Dia sangat bodoh.

"Kau tidak boleh mati...kau tidak boleh mati..." ucapnya sambil terisak. Namun Chanyeol tak kunjung bangun.

Tangannya juga sudah kotor oleh darah pria itu. Yonhee tak mau melihatnya. Dia tak ingin Chanyeol pergi. Yonhee ingin hidup bersama pria itu selamanya. Chanyeol tidak boleh mati.

"PARK CHANYEOL!" Yonhee berteriak sambil menjambak rambutnya sendiri.

Wanita itu merasakan sakit yang luar biasa di dalam dirinya. Dimana semua orang yang sangat dia benci dan cintai datang dengan bersamaan. Bayangan orang-orang itu kini sedang mengelilinginya di ruangan ini. Berdiri melingkari dirinya sambil menertawakan apa yang telah dia lakukan.

' _Apa yang telah kau lakukan_ _!'_ Yonhee kecil terlihat berteriak padanya dengan penuh amarah.

Yonhee menggeleng sambil berbalik, namun di belakang sudah berdiri Bibinya yang pemabuk itu. _'Kau benar-benar keponakan tidak berguna! Kenapa bukan kau saja yang mati!'_

' _Kami tidak membutuhkanmu! Kau pembawa sial!'_ Teman-teman Yonhee semasa di sekolah kini gantian yang berteriak.

Dan saat Yonhee ingin berlari pergi, sosok Chanyeol yang sedang mengenakan seragam sekolah berdiri di ambang pintu, kini sedang menuding wajahnya dengan wajah marah. _'SEHARUSNYA AKU MEMBIARKANMU MATI SAJA!'_

Wajah orang-orang itu berputar di kepalanya. Mereka menertawakan, mencela, memaki dan mengutuk keberadaannya di dunia. Yonhee tak kuasa menahan semua rasa takut, bersalah dan sedih di dalam diri hingga ia meraih pistol di lantai dan menodongkannya ke udara.

"DIAM ATAU AKU AKAN MEMBUNUHMU!"

Baekhyun yang sudah sangat putus asa itu hanya mampu menangis dan berharap jika memang dia dan bayinya akan menyusul Chanyeol, Baekhyun harap rasa sakitnya tak akan begitu terasa. Dia ingin pergi dengan tenang dan mudah, tanpa sakit yang menyiksa.

Jika memang harus pergi, ya sudahlah. Mau bagaimana lagi...

Mereka mungkin memang tidak ditakdirkan untuk selamanya bersama. Bayi mereka juga pasti lebih menyukai surga sebagai tempatnya tumbuh dewasa. Baekhyun harap, di kehidupan selanjutnya mereka akan bersatu kembali sebagai keluarga.

 _Aku mencintai kalian..._

Yonhee masih menodongkan pistolnya kemanapun dia mau. Wanita itu melihat tak ada lagi orang-orang yang tadi memakinya. Tidak ada lagi Bibinya, teman-temannya maupun Chanyeol. Semua sudah pergi. Dan itu semua karena dirinya.

Sejak awal, dia memang sudah bersalah untuk hidup dan mungkin inilah saatnya Yonhee menebus dosa.

"Kau ingin selalu bersama dengan Chanyeol?" Yonhee berjongkok mengelus rambut Baekhyun. Lelaki malang itu mengangguk dengan pelan, air matanya langsung meleleh ke pipi.

"Ya? kau ingin selalu bersama dengannya 'kan? Kau dan calon bayimu?"

Baekhyun mengangguk lagi diiringi tetesan air mata yang menyatu dengan darah Chanyeol di lantai. Dia sudah sangat putus asa.

"Aku akan membantumu. Aku akan membantumu."

Yonhee mengambil ponselnya lalu menelepon 911. Dia mengatakan pada petugas di seberang sambungan bahwa dia telah membunuh Park Chanyeol dan sebentar lagi dia juga akan membunuh suaminya, yaitu Byun Baekhyun dengan revolver yang dia pegang.

"Aku pikir Chanyeolie sudah mati. Kalian tidak perlu membawa ambulans. Cukup, polisi saja."

Wanita itu meminta agar polisi segera datang untuk menangkapnya dan tak lama kemudian, sambungan diputus. Yonhee terduduk di samping tubuh Chanyeol.

Wanita itu menangis pilu. Dia telah menyakiti banyak orang, bahkan kini orang yang sangat dia cintai juga terkena akibatnya.

Ia telah memisahkan seseorang dari suami dan calon anaknya. Yonhee telah membunuh seseorang yang seharusnya bisa bahagia dan membahagiakan banyak orang.

Apa yang telah dia lakukan?

Dia tak seharusnya bersikap seegois ini.

Dia tak seharusnya membunuh siapa pun lagi. Apa yang telah dia lakukan? Yonhee harus mengakhiri semua ini sekarang juga. Dia harus menyelesaikan semua ini sekarang juga.

"Baekhyun _sunbae_ , aku minta maaf."

.

.

.

 **DORR!**

.

.

 _Flashback_

 _._

 _._

Waktu itu jam lima sore di sekolah menengah pertama Bongnam.

Chanyeol, Kris, Sehun dan Jongin sedang bermain basket di lapangan sekolah sejak pelajaran berakhir. Mereka tidak langsung pulang karena bermain basket sampai malam bersama-sama sudah jadi kebiasaan sejak kelas satu.

"Pass! Pass!"Jongin berteriak kepada Sehun yang kala itu sedang mendribel bola.

Kris yang dengan sengit menghalangi akses Jongin untuk menangkap operan Sehun itu pun akhirnya luput menerima. Pada akhirnya, bola menggelinding keluar lapangan.

"YAH! KAU INI PAYAH SEKALI!" Sehun berteriak menyalahkan.

Jongin mengelak, "lemparanmu yang jelek!"

Kris berjalan keluar lapangan mencoba memberi waktu bagi Jongin dan Sehun untuk cek-cok tentang operan atau kemampuan siapa yang payah. Chanyeol yang sudah sejak sepuluh menit lalu itu duduk di pinggir lapangan menawarkan minumnya untuk Kris.

"Kenapa dua orang itu bertengkar terus?"

Kris mengedikkan bahu tak tahu menahu. "Kau tidak mau main lagi?"

Chanyeol mengibaskan tangannya, "aku istirahat sebentar. Kalau aku main, kau tidak akan bisa mencetak angka."

Kris mendecih tak terima dan melempari Chanyeol dengan botol minum. " _In your dream!"_

Teman sekelas Chanyeol itu berlari kembali ke lapangan untuk mengganggu Jongin dan Sehun yang saat itu sedang berlatih _three point shoot_. Chanyeol masih betah memperhatikan ketiga temannya dari pinggir lapangan.

Bagaimanapun, dia ingat bahwa dia tak boleh terlalu lelah karena kondisinya belum pulih seratus persen pasca operasi tumor di otak. Chanyeol harus berhati-hati jika tidak ingin mimisan lagi seperti yang pernah terjadi di kantin.

Tak terasa, malam menjelang.

Mungkin sudah jam tujuh atau delapan malam? Chanyeol memeriksa ponselnya untuk melihat jam namun yang didapat adalah belasan _notifikasi_ panggilan tak terjawab dari sang Ibunda.

Beliau pasti sedang sangat khawatir sekarang.

"Bilang saja pada Ayahmu kalau kau lolos seleksi klub basket!" Kris mengusulkan ketika dilihatnya, Chanyeol tampak agak khawatir.

"Betul!" Sehun menyahut sambil merangkul Chanyeol.

Jongin juga langsung memberikan tinjuan ke bahu temannya itu sebagai bentuk dukungan. "Tenang saja! Kami di pihakmu, _Bro!_ "

Chanyeol pikir berbohong sedikit tak akan mengapa. _Toh_ dia memiliki ketiga teman-teman berandalnya ini sebagai pendukung. Chanyeol pikir kesehatannya juga sudah pulih dan tak perlu sering-sering pergi melakukan pemeriksaan.

Semoga saja tubuhnya itu bisa diajak bekerja sama.

"Oke...tapi aku masih belum bisa bermain _game_ sampai pagi." Terang Chanyeol yang langsung diangguki yang lain.

Malam itu, mereka juga sedikit bercanda tentang guru sejarah mereka yang tertidur di kelas. Kris tak hentinya menirukan gaya bicara guru tersebut sebagai lelucon sampai tiba-tiba, suara aneh terdengar dari arah toilet perempuan.

Seperti suara benda yang terjatuh. Tapi dari mana dan apa itu? Ini sudah sangat malam dan pasti hanya tinggal mereka yang tersisa di sekolah. Lalu, apa itu tadi?

"Oy! Siapa itu?" Kris dengan lantang berteriak tanpa rasa takut.

Sangat kontras dengan Sehun dan Jongin yang saling mendekat dalam gemetar.

"Bagaimana kalau hantu?" tiba-tiba Jongin berbisik memecah keheningan.

Kris berdecih sombong dan taunya langsung berjalan memasuki toilet perempuan. Tiga lainnya menunggu di luar dalam rasa penasaran bercampur takut.

" _Damn Guys!_ Cepat kemari!"

Chanyeol jadi yang pertama berlari masuk dan langsung tertegun ketika dilihat, di pangkuan Kris sudah terbaring tubuh seorang siswi. Dia masih mengenakan seragam namun rambut dan pakaiannya tampak basah. Penampilannya sangat kacau.

Sehun dan Jongin yang menyusul masuk juga langsung ternganga dengan apa yang mereka dapati. " _Oh shit!_ Dia kenapa?" Sehun berteriak histeris.

Kris menepuk-nepuk pipi siswi tersebut dengan panik. "Dia sudah pingsan sejak ku temukan! Bagaimana ini?"

Jongin tiba-tiba menunjuk wajah siswi itu dengan mata melotot. "Bukankah dia Cha Yonhee?" lalu pandangannya berpindah pada sebuah botol yang tampaknya merupakan botol untuk wadah obat.

Kris menyadari sesuatu...

"Sial! Dia pasti sudah menelan semuanya!" pemuda kelahiran Kanada itu langsung mengangkat kepala Yonhee ke dadanya.

Menurut film horor yang dulu sempat Kris tonton, cara agar seseorang yang sedang pingsan bisa memuntahkan isi perutnya adalah dengan memasukkan jari ke dalam tenggorokan korban dan menjangkau sedalam mungkin. Memancing korban untuk muntah.

Cara ini adalah satu-satunya solusi yang bisa Kris pikirkan di sela-sela kepanikan yang sedang melanda.

Chanyeol berjongkok untuk melihat bahwa obat yang di telan oleh siswi yang diduga adalah Cha Yonhee merupakan obat tidur dosis tinggi. Jika obat-obat itu tidak segera dikeluarkan, adik tingkatnya ini bisa mati karena overdosis.

"Bagaimana ini...bagaimana kalau dia mati?" Jongin mengusap wajahnya dengan berang sambil berjalan mondar-mandir.

Panik, takut dan semua perasaan buruk kini sedang melanda dirinya. Semua orang di dalam ruangan pun juga sama.

Jujur saja, Jongin sangat tidak sudi jika harus menjadi saksi dari sebuah tragedi bunuh diri di sekolah. Dia sangat tidak mau hidup dengan kenangan buruk seperti itu sampai tua dan mati.

Siapa pun tak ada yang mau hidup dengan beban berat itu.

"Ya Tuhan! Ya Tuhan! Ya Tuhan! Dia tidak boleh mati!" Jongin berubah histeris sekarang.

"Dia tidak akan mati, bodoh!" Kris menyahut dengan penuh ketegangan.

Sehun yang sudah tak tahan itu ikut membentak, "buat dia memuntahkan semua obatnya, Kris!"

"AKU SEDANG BERUSAHA!"

"Uhuk! Uhuk!" Cha Yonhee tiba-tiba terbatuk dan langsung memuntahkan hampir seluruh isi perutnya.

Jongin kembali menunjuk-nunjuk wajah siswi itu sambil berteriak heboh. "Dia bangun! Dia bangun!"

Chanyeol berjongkok di depannya sambil memperhatikan wajah pucat yang kini sedang setengah sadar. Kedua mata gadis itu terbuka walau hanya sedikit.

"Hey...kau tidak apa?" bisik Chanyeol sambil menepuk-nepuk pelan pipi Yonhee.

Tatapan mereka sempat bertemu kala itu namun tak sampai sedetik, Cha Yonhee kembali tak sadarkan diri.

.

.

Malam itu, mereka berempat memutuskan untuk tidak langsung pulang.

Untung saja Sehun tahu bagaimana caranya memberikan pertolongan pertama kepada seseorang yang baru saja selamat dari maut dan sekolah mereka memiliki unit kesehatan yang memadai. Jongin juga sangat kooperatif dengan tidak merengek ketakutan seperti biasanya.

Sekarang juga sudah pukul setengah sepuluh malam dan Cha Yonhee belum juga sadar.

"Apa yang sebenarnya terjadi..." Kris berdiri di samping tempat tidur Yonhee saat dia bertanya.

Chanyeol tak banyak memberi analisa. Dia sibuk mendengar bagaimana Jongin bercerita tentang latar belakang seorang Cha Yonhee, adik tingkat mereka itu.

Dia yatim piatu sejak kecil dan kini dia hidup bersama sang Bibi sebagai wali. Sayangnya, Bibinya itu seorang pemabuk dan punya gaya hidup yang buruk.

Cha Yonhee juga mendapat predikat sebagai adik tingkat terpopuler se-Bongnam. Cantik, kaya dan punya banyak teman. Semua aspek dalam dirinya terlihat sempurna dari luar.

Tapi... siapa sangka bahwa seorang Cha Yonhee yang dikenal selalu ceria itu baru saja melakukan percobaan bunuh diri?

Tiba-tiba, Chanyeol teringat sesuatu.

"Waktu lalu, saat kita di kantin-"

Tiga orang lain dengan serentak langsung menatapnya. Chanyeol yakin bahwa setelah dia menceritakan kejadian kemarin, mungkin dia akan dikatai gila atau ditertawai habis-habisan.

Tapi ini menjadi perlu karena ada kaitannya dengan gadis yang baru saja mereka selamatkan ini. Chanyeol meyakinkan dirinya sendiri bahwa semua akan baik-baik saja.

"Aku melihat sosok lain Yonhee sedang berdiri di depanku dan menangis dengan sangat sedih. Dia...dia mengatakan sesuatu..."

Baik Jongin, Sehun maupun Kris saat itu belum menampakkan ekspresi apa pun. Chanyeol pikir ceritanya bisa dipercaya karena memang itulah yang sebenarnya terjadi.

Kau tahu, ada banyak hal di dunia yang terjadi dan beberapa di antaranya memang tidak masuk akal. Salah satunya seperti fenomena yang kemarin Chanyeol rasakan.

"Dia mengatakan sesuatu tentang rasa sakit yang tak mau berhenti."

Satu detik, dua detik berlalu dengan tenang. Chanyeol yakin teman-temannya bisa menerima dengan baik kejadian yang kemarin menimpanya itu. Namun tiba-tiba, Kris menyemburkan tawanya dengan kurang ajar.

Disusul Jongin yang juga tertawa sambil memberuI _high_ _five_ kepada Kris.

" _Bro_ , ini bukan saatnya untuk bercanda." Ejek Kris sambil meredam tawanya.

Chanyeol menggeram kesal. "Aku tidak bohong! Itu juga bukan halusinasiku! Dia tepat berdiri di depanku, tiba-tiba waktu seperti berhenti dan dia menangis! Lalu-"

" _Patronus_..." akhirnya Sehun menyahut setelah sedari tadi diam dalam pikirannya sendiri.

Chanyeol akhirnya memiliki seorang teman yang bisa diandalkan. Meskipun dia tak pernah mendengar apa itu Patronus tapi Sehun yang sangat menyukai buku-buku fantasi pasti bisa sedikit mengerti keadaannya.

" _Patronus_ adalah sihir pelindung milik Harry Potter yang berbentuk seekor rusa putih. Mantra itu hanya akan berhasil jika dia mengingat memori paling bahagia. Sebutan lainnya adalah jiwa pelindung dan pengantar pesan." Terang Sehun.

Sejauh ini, masih belum ada yang menertawakan teorinya mengenai Patronus ini. Sehun berjalan mendekat ke tempat tidur untuk mengamati adik tingkatnya itu. Tentu saja, Harry Potter dan Cha Yonhee itu tidak memiliki kesamaan dilihat dari aspek mana pun.

Tapi sepertinya, energi kehidupan yang mereka berdua ciptakan memiliki unsur yang sama. Yaitu sama-sama memiliki insting.

Sehun mengangguk yakin sambil menatap Chanyeol dengan serius. "Aku pikir yang kau lihat itu juga semacam _Patronus_. Hanya saja, sifatnya jahat karena lahirnya dari kesedihan Yonhee yang selama dia sembunyikan. Sosok itu, bisa membawa banyak pengaruh buruk."

Kris dan Jongin yang tadinya tertawa mendengar pengakuan Chanyeol kini entah mengapa hanya bisa diam. Chanyeol juga tak jauh beda. Di dalam hatinya, teori Sehun seperti ada benarnya. Jiwa yang dia lihat kala itu terlihat sangat sedih dan penuh dengan derita.

Sebenarnya, apa yang telah terjadi dengan diri Chanyeol?

Kris berdehem memecah sepi. "Yeol, kau yakin kau tidak berhalusinasi?"

Yang ditanyai menggeleng.

"Mungkin Yonhee ingin memberitahumu bahwa sebenarnya dia menderita." Sahut Sehun sambil merangkulnya.

Jongin melirik ke arah Yonhee yang masih belum sadarkan diri. "Jika benar begitu, berarti Yonhee ingin seseorang bisa mengetahui perasaannya yang selama ini dia sembunyikan."

"Dan hanya kau yang bisa melihatnya, Chanyeol." Tambah Kris melengkapi.

Tiba-tiba saja pundaknya seperti digelayuti oleh beban yang begitu berat. Chanyeol merasa tak nyaman dengan limpahan tanggung jawab itu dan berpikir bahwa Yonhee bukan siapa-siapa baginya.

Bukan bermaksud menjadi jahat. Hanya saja, Chanyeol merasa 'kemampuannya' ini bukan sesuatu yang dia inginkan, juga dengan tanggung jawab yang mengikuti di belakangnya. Chanyeol tak pernah menginginkan ini dan selamanya tak akan pernah menerima.

Pemuda itu bersikeras bahwa keselamatan Cha Yonhee tidak akan pernah menjadi tanggung jawabnya.

"Harry Potter itu cuma buku karangan J.K. Rowling! Bagaimana bisa kalian percaya begitu saja kalau yang ku lihat itu berbahaya?"

" _Bro_ , bukankah kau sendiri yakin kalau makhluk itu bukan halusinasimu?" Kris menyahut dengan cepat dan tegas.

Jongin dan Sehun menatapnya seolah memberitahu bahwa ucapan Kris sepenuhnya benar. Chanyeol mungkin harus lebih berhati-hati dalam berucap di lain hari. Siapa yang tahu kalau teman-temannya ini sangat pandai membolak-balikkan kata.

"Jika milik Harry Potter namanya _Patronus_ , kau sebut apa milik Yonhee?" tanya Kris kepada Sehun yang paling banyak tahu tentang dunia fantasi.

Temannya yang termuda itu berjalan keluar ruangan. Menatap bulan purnama yang kebetulan terlihat sempurna detik itu juga, dengan sangat fokus.

 _Bayangan!_

Sehun langsung berbalik untuk menatap teman-temannya. _"_ Namanya _Penumbra..._ "

.

.

Tiga hari berlalu sejak kejadian itu. Tak banyak hal berarti yang terjadi.

Cha Yonhee ijin tidak berangkat selama dua hari karena alasan kesehatan. Hari ini dia sudah kembali bersekolah dan tidak ada kabar miring apa pun tentang dirinya.

Untung saja Kris bisa meyakinkan Bibi Yonhee bahwa keponakannya itu pingsan karena terlalu lelah berlatih drama sekolah. Kris berbohong bahwa mereka latihan terlalu keras sampai malam dan yang lebih beruntung lagi, Bibi Yonhee tidak terlalu peduli.

Wanita paruh baya itu tak mempermasalahkan apa pun dan meminta Kris untuk segera pulang karena dia harus segera pergi ke pub. Satu masalah terselesaikan.

Yonhee sepertinya juga tidak ingat siapa yang telah menyelamatkannya dan tentu saja ia menyimpan rapat cerita percobaan bunuh dirinya dari siapa pun. Itu berarti seharusnya kehidupan Chanyeol bisa kembali berjalan dengan normal.

Seharusnya bisa...

"Cha Yonhee!"

Tapi tanggung jawab untuk menyelamatkan nyawa Yonhee kini menjadi tugas barunya.

"Hei! Tunggu!" Chanyeol berlari menyusul dari belakang setelah meminta supir yang menjemputnya untuk pulang duluan.

Pemuda itu menarik tali tas punggungnya sambil berjalan mengiringi Cha Yonhee yang sedang menuntun sepeda. Hari ini, misi rahasia yang Kris buat akan segera dimulai.

Jujur saja, Chanyeol belum mengatakan bahwa dia setuju namun dunia seperti memaksanya untuk ikut. Mau tak mau.

"Aku baru tahu kalau jalan pulang kita searah," ucapnya lagi masih terengah.

Yonhee menatapnya sekilas. Hanya sepersekian detik lalu sorotnya kembali menatap ke jalanan. Chanyeol pikir obrolannya barusan terlalu klise.

Terlalu kuno jika digunakan untuk mendekati seorang perempuan. Tapi tunggu dulu...

Mereka bahkan belum berkenalan.

"Namaku Chanyeol," ucapnya sambil menyodorkan tangan. "Kau pasti Cha Yonhee."

Gadis itu mengangguk, namun tidak balas menjabat tangannya. Chanyeol dengan kikuk menarik tangannya kembali dan langsung menyimpannya di saku celana.

 _Kris sialan! Untuk apa aku harus mengikuti permainanmu!_

Chanyeol menahan dirinya untuk tidak lebih banyak mengutuk. Dia harus bisa berteman dengan Yonhee dimulai dari hari ini dan entah apa maksudnya tapi teman-temannya berkata seperti itu.

Mereka bilang, tugas utama Chanyeol sekarang bukanlah belajar, tapi membuat Cha Yonhee bahagia dan tidak bersedih lagi.

Demi Tuhan...

"Cuacanya cerah ya?" Chanyeol kembali berusaha bersikap ramah.

Para gadis suka lelaki yang banyak bicara, sepertinya. Chanyeol hanya asal menebak.

Yonhee tampak masih belum berniat untuk membalas obrolannya. Jadi sepertinya tebakan Chanyeol salah.

"Sepedamu bagus. Kau beli dimana?"

Kris sering memuji barang-barang atau pakaian seseorang yang dia sukai hanya untuk membuat orang itu senang. Chanyeol sedang menirukan gaya pendekatan Kris sekarang namun tampaknya, Yonhee ini tipikal yang susah didekati.

Dia masih enggan menanggapi Chanyeol yang terus membuka topik. Pemuda itu harus berpikir cepat.

"Hey, di ujung jalan ada toko es krim. Mau mampir sebentar?"

Yonhee langsung menggeleng tanpa pikir panjang.

Namun rupanya Chanyeol tak habis akal. "Di sebelahnya lagi ada toko roti. Mereka punya Tiramisu yang sangat lezat dan-"

" _Sunbae,_ maaf." Seru Yonhee, tiba-tiba menghentikan langkahnya dan menatap Chanyeol dengan tegas. Dia terlihat lelah dan sebal dalam waktu yang bersamaan.

"Tapi kau terlalu agresif untuk ukuran seseorang yang baru berkenalan selama dua menit."

Masuk akal.

Mungkin Chanyeol memang tidak berbakat dalam hal pendekatan. Dia juga belum terlatih untuk membaca situasi dan kondisi. Yonhee sekarang terlihat risih kepadanya dan Chanyeol tidak mungkin melakukan tindak pemaksaan.

"Oke. Kalau begitu kita hanya akan berjalan begini sampai kau mau makan denganku." Akhirnya Chanyeol memutuskan untuk asal melangkah.

Yonhee juga masih tak mau memberinya kesempatan. Minimal sedikit saja membuka dirinya untuk Chanyeol yang berniat baik ini.

Tiba-tiba, adik tingkatnya itu beranjak menaiki sepedanya. Chanyeol yang tak ingin gagal melakukan misi perkenalan ini langsung menghadang jalan Yonhee. Pemuda itu merentangkan tangannya lebar-lebar.

Adik tingkatnya itu merengut kesal.

"Aku hanya ingin berteman denganmu!" seru Chanyeol.

Namun, itu tak membuat Yonhee membatalkan niatnya untuk mengayuh pedal sepedanya.

"Aku tidak ingin kau bersedih lagi!" teriak Chanyeol kali ini tanpa sempat berpikir betapa _cheesy_ kata-katanya barusan.

"Aku tidak sedih..." akhirnya, gadis itu berucap juga.

Chanyeol berjalan mendekat dan menimbang kalimat apa yang harus dia ucapkan.

"Semua manusia yang berhati pasti memiliki kesedihan di dalam. Kau hanya...terlalu pandai menyembunyikannya. Dan aku...yang terlalu bodoh karena terlambat menyadarinya."

Tak tahu pasti dari mana Chanyeol bisa menyusun rentetan kalimat itu, namun sepertinya kalimatnya berhasil melunakkan kerasnya hati Yonhee. Adik tingkatnya itu turun dari sepedanya dan mengangguk pelan.

Perlahan senyum ramahnya itu terkembang. "Aku mau es krim Vanila."

Mereka berakhir pergi ke toko es krim bersama-sama sore itu, sore setelahnya dan sore-sore berikutnya.

Mereka juga pulang bersama setiap hari dengan Chanyeol yang akan mengayuh sepeda dan Yonhee duduk di membonceng di belakang.

Mereka mengerjakan tugas sekolah bersama. Menghabiskan waktu istirahat bersama. Dan akan saling menunggu ketika jam pulang tiba.

Semua rutinitas itu berlangsung hingga Chanyeol berhasil menyelesaikan ujian kelulusan. Yonhee masih duduk di kelas dua kala itu dan sepertinya, berlibur ke Jeju adalah sebuah perayaan yang menyenangkan.

Tapi hanya mereka berdua saja yang akan pergi untuk bersenang-senang.

Kurang lebih, seperti itulah bagaimana Kris, Jongin dan Sehun telah mengatur semuanya.

"Paman Gong bilang aku lebih cocok di SMA Cheongshim." Yonhee duduk di pinggir pantai setelah dirasa ombak telah pasang.

Waktu bermain air sudah habis dan saatnya menunggu matahari terbenam.

Chanyeol ikut duduk di samping Yonhee sambil mencubit pipi gadis itu. "Setuju! Aku dengar mereka menyediakan pendidikan modeling juga. Kau harus mengambilnya besok."

Yonhee mengangguk. "Aku bisa mendaftarkannya untukmu besok. Mereka membuka registrasi _online_ jadi aku bisa urus semuanya," ucapnya dengan penuh semangat.

Chanyeol membuang tatapan ke sembarang arah. "Ayahku...sudah melakukannya untukku. Dia selalu mencuri _start_."

Yonhee mengangguk paham.

Diam-diam pemuda itu sibuk mempertimbangkan apakah dia harus memberitahu Yonhee tentang sang Ayah yang sudah mendaftarkannya bersekolah di London.

Pasalnya, Yonhee pikir dia juga akan melanjutkan sekolah di Cheongsim dan itu akan terdengar seperti harapan palsu jika Chanyeol tak segera mengkonfirmasinya.

' _Tidak perlu. Toh setelah ini aku tidak akan menghubunginya lagi,'_ batin Chanyeol menghasut.

Pemuda itu tiba-tiba menghamburkan tubuhnya ke atas pasir. Kepalanya mendarat di atas pangkuan Yonhee dan Chanyeol pikir dia butuh istirahat.

"Aku ingin tidur sebentar. Bangunkan aku kalau _sunset-nya_ sudah mulai," pintanya sambil memejamkan mata.

Yonhee mengangguk lalu menyisir rambut Chanyeol dengan jari-jemarinya. Bahagia menyeruak di dalam benaknya kala itu. Dia sangat bersyukur karena Chanyeol telah hadir ke dalam hidupnya bak seorang malaikat pelindung.

Semua sedih, derita dan lelah yang selama ini mendera hilang sejak Chanyeol masuk ke dalam hidupnya.

" _Oppa?_ "

"Hm..." Chanyeol menggumam pelan sambil menggeliat di pangkuan.

Yonhee menghela nafas panjang. Mungkin sudah saatnya Chanyeol tahu tentang perasaan suka yang selama ini dia simpan. "Aku menyukaimu..."

Chanyeol tidak terlihat memberikan respons sedikit pun. Kakak kelasnya itu masih terpejam matanya dengan tempo nafas yang teratur.

Sepertinya dia sudah tertidur.

Cha Yonhee tersenyum antara malu, sedih dan kesal. Mengapa Chanyeol harus tertidur bahkan di saat yang sangat penting begini?!

Namun tak mengapa. Yonhee sudah memulainya dan dia pikir ungkapan cintanya ini pantas untuk diucapkan sampai kata terakhir.

"Sudah sejak lama aku menyukaimu. Aku baru mengatakannya karena aku ingin _Oppa_ tahu. Aku juga ingin kita bisa terus bersama di masa depan. Jujur saja, membayangkan hidupku tanpa ada Oppa disisiku terasa sangat sulit."

Angin pantai berembus menerpa wajah Chanyeol dengan lembut. Yonhee tersenyum senang karena meskipun pemuda di pangkuannya ini tertidur dengan lelap, pernyataan cintanya barusan tetaplah berarti.

Jeju menjadi saksi bisu luapan perasaannya terhadap Chanyeol yang gadis itu yakini, tak akan pernah pudar.

Dengan sangat pelan, Yonhee menunduk dan mencium pelipis pemuda yang paling dia cintai itu. "Jangan pernah tinggalkan aku," bisiknya dengan penuh harap.

Tentu saja Chanyeol masih tak menjawab karena dia sedang tertidur.

Yonhee memilih untuk memeriksa foto-foto di ponselnya. Foto-fotonya dan Chanyeol memenuhi ruang. Yonhee menggigit bibirnya menahan senyum. Ada satu foto Chanyeol yang sangat dia suka dan ia ingin membagikannya di media sosial.

Itu adalah foto dimana Chanyeol tersenyum dengan sangat ceria. Meskipun dia menutupi wajahnya dengan dua tangan, raut bahagia itu masih terlihat dengan jelas.

 **Dia bersinar seperti matahari. Oppa, kau sangat berharga** **bagiku. #Jejuisland #ChanHee**

Yonhee langsung menekan tombol kirim dan pada akhirnya, foto itu terunggah ke akun SNS nya.

Diam-diam, Chanyeol menggeliat tak nyaman.

Sepertinya...dia telah salah besar karena telah membuat Yonhee menyukainya sampai sedalam ini.

.

.

 _Flashback End_

 _._

 _._

Kris berlari keluar dari bandara dengan tergesa.

Sebuah taksi dengan sigap berhenti di hadapannya untuk mengangkut pria itu menuju pemberhentian selanjutnya. Kris tak mampu berpikir jernih kala itu. Dia benar-benar kaget setelah mendengar kabar dari Jongin mengenai musibah yang menimpa karibnya, Chanyeol.

Baekhyun dan calon bayinya bahkan juga terseret dalam tragedi ini dan Kris tak mampu lebih merasa bersalah lagi. Kris benar-benar hancur saat itu. Dia bahkan tak bisa lagi berkata apa pun ketika langkahnya telah sampai di rumah duka.

Dilihatnya banyak alumni dari sekolah menengah tempatnya bersekolah dulu juga telah melayat kesana. Mereka semua berduka, menangis dan bahkan ada yang meraung pilu karena didera kehilangan. Kris benar-benar hancur.

"Maaf, Chanyeol."

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **To Be Continue...**

* * *

 **Bacods:**

WELL WELL WELLLLL ini chapter banyakan Chanhee ya we tau kalean muak tapi mo begimana lagi. Ada Chanbaek juga cuma secolek doang mana berakhir tragis gitu haduh. OIYA besokchapterakhirasekasekjos. Sampe ketemu di last chep ASAP. MAKASI SEMWAH.


	14. Chapter 14

**Penumbra**

 _A fanfic by Presiousca_

.

.

.

Kris berdiri terpaku di pintu depan. Dia merasa linglung dan bingung dengan bersamaan.

Pria itu bahkan tak tahu harus bicara apa ketika Jongin dan Sehun terlihat keluar dari ruangan. Seharusnya mereka mengucap salam hangat karena sudah lama tak jumpa. Seharusnya, pertemuan mereka setelah sekian lama menjadi momen yang bahagia.

Seharusnya.

"Dia berada di tempat yang baik," Jongin berbisik sambil merangkulnya.

Kris menunduk penuh sesal kala itu ketika dirasakan, tangan Sehun menepuk-nepuk bahunya. Mereka seharusnya bisa berkumpul kembali dengan lengkap dan bahagia.

Namun sayang, kabar tewasnya model papan atas Korea sekaligus adik tingkat mereka, Cha Yonhee, telah membuat semuanya bertolak belakang.

Ditambah dengan fakta bahwa sahabatnya, Chanyeol beserta dengan Baekhyun masih berada di rumah sakit untuk mendapatkan perawatan intensif menambah keruh batinnya. Semua kemalangan ini benar-benar membuat Kris hancur. Terlebih hatinya hancur.

Bagaimana pun juga, Yonhee adalah cinta pertamanya di sekolah menengah pertama dan apa yang telah dia lakukan selama ini nyatanya tak mampu membuat wanita itu bahagia. Mungkin, dia melakukan semuanya dengan cara yang salah.

Niat baik juga tak selalu berbuah baik.

Pria itu menatap dari kejauhan, pada foto Yonhee yang berdiri menempel pada guci berisi abunya. Kris terpejam, menahan pedih di mata yang berbuah genangan.

"Kau mau menjenguk Chanyeol 'kan?" Sehun bertanya sambil menepuk-nepuk pundak sahabatnya. Sedikit banyak tahu bahwa Kris yang paling terpuruk sekarang diantara mereka.

Sahabatnya itu mengangguk dan langsung berbalik pergi. Melihat foto Yonhee lebih lama lagi hanya akan semakin membuatnya hancur. Bahkan sampai saat ini pun, Kris masih tak memiliki keberanian untuk berkata padanya secara langsung tentang semua hal.

 _Maaf_ , batinnya berdialog. Berharap agar Cha Yonhee di atas sana mendengar isi hatinya meskipun itu cukup mustahil.

Mereka bertiga akhirnya memutuskan untuk pergi menjenguk Chanyeol bersama-sama. Sehun yang mengemudikan mobil lebih banyak diam karena selain memang tabiatnya begitu, Kris sangat murung sekarang.

Jongin yang biasanya menyahut disela percakapan juga sibuk dengan ponsel, melakukan hal-hal kosong.

"Bagaimana Chanyeol?" tanya Kris memecah keheningan.

Jongin langsung meredupkan ponsel dan berdehem. "Luka tembak di rusuk, tepat di bawah bilik jantung. Kondisinya sekarat saat dibawa ke rumah sakit karena kehabisan darah. Semua orang pesimis kalau Chanyeol akan selamat."

Tak banyak yang bisa Kris lakukan selain mengusap wajahnya dengan kasar setelah mendengar kabar barusan.

"Dia masih koma," Sehun menambahkan.

"Dan Baekhyun?"

"Dia sudah sadar sejak kemarin. Hanya saja-" Jongin terhenti sebentar hanya untuk melihat Kris yang menoleh padanya dengan wajah super cemas. "Dia _shock_ berat. Sejak kemarin Baekhyun tak mau bicara bahkan kepada polisi dan penyidik. Dia benar-benar terguncang."

 **.**

 **e)(o**

 **.**

Setelah kabar bahwa model papan atas Cha Yonhee, resmi dinyatakan sebagai tersangka kasus percobaan pembunuhan menyebar, dunia hiburan dan bisnis Korea memanas.

Pasalnya korban yang merupakan penerus dari Proxima Group itu beserta dengan suaminya hampir meregang nyawa di tangan Yonhee jika saja polisi tak segera datang bersama ambulans.

Kala itu, Baekhyun ingat bahwa segera setelah Yonhee menelepon 911, wanita itu menangis sambil meminta maaf padanya. Pistol dengan sisa satu peluru juga sudah diacungkan ke dahinya ketika Yonhee tiba-tiba bangkit dan berlari pergi.

Baekhyun terlalu lemah untuk mencari pertolongan. Tangan dan kakinya diikat. Mulutnya dibekap. Baekhyun benar-benar sudah pasrah dan tiba-tiba Yonhee kembali dengan segelas teh di tangan.

" _Aku tidak ingin kau melihatnya,"_ ucap wanita itu sambil meminumkan teh dengan aroma pala untuknya.

Baekhyun meneguk minuman itu sambil menangis tersedu. Sesekali terbatuk namun Yonhee terus mencekokinya sampai habis.

" _Baekhyun sunbae, aku minta maaf."_

Segera setelah itu, kepala Baekhyun terasa sangat pusing dan ia pun tak sadarkan diri. Semuanya gelap, tenang dan yang terakhir kali Baekhyun dengar hanyalah suara tembakan yang entah meluncur kemana.

 **DORR!**

Semua itu berlalu dalam gelap. Baekhyun bahkan tak mampu merasakan apa pun dalam waktu yang lama hingga terbangunlah dia di dalam kamar rawatnya. Saat itu ada Yoona, sang Ibu yang tertidur di sofa dengan wajah lelah.

Baekhyun mengangkat kedua tangannya yang ditancapi selang infus untuk merabai perut.

Tangisnya pecah ketika dirasa perut buncitnya masih terasa keras. Syukurlah, bayinya masih ada di dalam sana.

"Dokter bilang kondisimu dan cucu Ibu sudah stabil."

"Baekhyun, Ibu senang kau akan segera sembuh."

"Kita bisa pulang, nak."

"Ayah sangat bersyukur karena kalian berdua selamat."

Dari sekian banyak kabar, nama Chanyeol tak kunjung disebut. Baekhyun menangis dalam tidurnya karena tak ada seorang pun yang menyebutkan nama Chanyeol atau bagaimana kabarnya. Itu membuatnya semakin takut.

Hanya setelah dia bersikeras menanyakan kabar sang suami, Baekhyun baru diberi tahu bahwa Chanyeol mengalami koma.

Dia hancur.

Tepat lima hari setelah insiden penembakan itu, Baekhyun baru diperbolehkan memasuki ruang rawat Chanyeol. Selang medis menembus kulit suaminya di berbagai titik.

Alat bantu pernafasan, suara mesin pendeteksi detak jantung, dan semua wajah iba yang sedang menatapnya, membuat Baekhyun makin terpuruk dalam sedih.

Suaminya yang malang itu tertidur dan tak tahu bagaimana caranya bangun.

Baekhyun membungkuk untuk menjangkau telinga Chanyeol lalu berbisik, "kita akan baik-baik saja."

Satu tetes, dua tetes meluncur jatuh pipi. Ayah dan Ibu mertuanya juga ada di sana, sedang berbincang dengan Kris, Sehun dan Jongin yang datang membesuk.

"Hey..." suara berat Kris menyahut dengan pelan. Pria itu juga meraih bahunya untuk diusap. "Chanyeol pasti kembali," ucapnya.

Baekhyun berbalik. Wajahnya terlihat bukan main kacau. "Darahnya memenuhi lantai kamar kami," ucapnya parau. "Aku pikir aku tidak akan bisa melihatnya lagi."

"Itu pasti sangat mengerikan, aku tahu," Jongin menimpali.

"Kau tidak mengerti..."

Sehun menunduk, menghindari tatapan kesakitan Baekhyun. Jongin dan Kris juga memutuskan untuk diam karena Baekhyun masih terguncang dan belum bisa diajak berbincang dengan baik.

Itu wajar terjadi ketika kau melihat suamimu meregang nyawa dengan mata kepalamu sendiri.

"Jika kau menginginkan sesuatu, jangan segan memanggilku, Jongin atau Sehun." Tawar Kris sambil berjalan keluar dari ruangan.

Baekhyun tersengal disela nafasnya yang berat. Andai saja Kris bisa mewujudkan keinginannya seperti yang dia tawarkan, Baekhyun tak mungkin se-sesak ini dadanya.

 _Aku hanya ingin agar Chanyeol segera bangun._

 **.**

 **e)(o**

 **.**

Sehari, dua hari berlalu dengan sama. Seminggu, dua minggu juga tak ada bedanya.

Chanyeol masih koma, dan kehamilan Baekhyun kian hari kian menua. Meskipun begitu, keduanya masih selalu dan akan tetap menghabiskan hari-hari mereka bersama dalam senang maupun susah.

Seperti sumpah mereka saat keduanya berdiri di altar.

"Selamat siang. Tidak merindukanku?" sapa Baekhyun sambil mencium dahi Chanyeol si tukang tidur.

Jujur saja, lelaki itu belum terlalu mendapatkan semangat hidupnya kembali karena Chanyeol tak kunjung memberikan tanda kemajuan. Hidupnya sedikit banyak tak tertata. Desas-desus disana-sini tentang hubungan Yonhee-Chanyeol juga membuat segalanya semakin berat.

Baekhyun bahkan masih belum sempat menjenguk keluarga asisten rumah tangga dan penjaga rumahnya yang ikut meninggal karena insiden penembakan kala itu.

Nancy dan Pak Gong yang malang.

"Aku lihat usia kandunganmu sudah tua, Nak. Apa pinggangmu tidak sakit?"

Bibi Yoo yang suaminya dirawat di ruangan yang sama dengan Chanyeol, pagi ini kembali dengan sekeranjang kue beras. Wanita tua itu dengan ramah selalu mengajak bicara Baekhyun yang tak pernah absen menemani Chanyeol dari hari ke hari.

Sekarang mereka berdua berteman dengan baik. Berbagi cerita dan pengalaman sudah jadi rutinitas bersama. Baekhyun senang, setidaknya dia memiliki satu orang yang bisa dia ajak bicara dengan bebas.

"Sedikit. Tapi aku baik-baik saja, Bibi," jawab Baekhyun sambil tersenyum manis.

"Mau Bibi pijat?" Bibi Yoo berdiri dari kursinya, dengan sungguh-sungguh ingin memijat jika saja Baekhyun tak buru-buru menggeleng.

"Tidak-tidak! Tidak perlu, Bibi. Terima kasih."

Bibi Yoo kembali ke kursinya untuk membilas leher sang suami yang juga masih tertidur. Pria tua itu juga mengalami koma pasca operasi pemasangan alat pacu jantung yang sayangnya, berjalan kurang lancar.

Terhitung sudah sebulan lamanya mereka berempat selalu bertemu di ruangan yang sama, dan entah sampai kapan akan begitu.

"Suamimu bagaimana?"

Baekhyun menggeleng. "Tadi pagi aku memberitahu apa jenis kelamin bayi kami. Aku pikir dia akan terkejut sampai bangun, tapi dia masih saja tertidur."

Kemarin malam, dia dan Ibu mertuanya pergi ke rumah sakit untuk melakukan USG. Baekhyun ingin tahu apa jenis kelamin bayinya dan Chanyeol mengingat usia kandungannya sudah jalan enam bulan.

Awalnya, Baekhyun ingin melakukan pemeriksaan ini dengan Chanyeol namun apa daya...suaminya itu tak kunjung bangun.

Satu momen penting yang seharusnya dia lewati bersama Chanyeol, hilang sudah. Baekhyun merenung sambil mengusap kelopak mata suaminya yang sudah lama sekali tak membuka.

Mengapa harus begini?

"Makanlah," Bibi Yoo tiba-tiba datang dan menyodorkan sebuah kue beras berisi kacang merah. "Untuk ukuran seseorang yang hamil, _uri_ Baekhyunee sangat kurus."

Wanita berusia kisaran lima puluh tahun lebih itu tersenyum sampai keriput di ujung matanya melekuk dalam. Baekhyun pun memakan kue beras itu dengan perasaan trenyuh.

" _Chanyeolie, kau harus segera bangun agar bisa menyapa Bibi dan Paman Yoo. Mereka sangat baik pada kami,"_ Baekhyun membatin sambil mengusap perut buncitnya.

 **.**

 **e)(o**

 **.**

Memasuki usia kandungan ke delapan bulan, Baekhyun pikir tidak ada salahnya menerima ajakan Hyesun, Ibu mertuanya, untuk berbelanja kebutuhan bayi.

Chanyeol, masih belum bangun seperti biasa.

Dia masih sangat betah tidur di tempat tidurnya yang menyebalkan itu dan Baekhyun pikir terus menerus meratapi nasib bukanlah hal yang benar. Hidup terus berjalan meskipun dia dan Chanyeol masih tertahan di titik yang sama.

Ditambah, kurang dari dua bulan lagi bayi mereka akan lahir dan Baekhyun sudah mempersiapkan mentalnya untuk melahirkan tanpa dampingan Chanyeol.

Membayangkannya saja sudah berat, tapi Baekhyun yakin dia bisa. Lelaki malang itu kini sudah terbangun dari jatuhnya. Berdiri sendiri dan telah tumbuh menjadi lelaki yang kuat dan mandiri.

"Uu yang ini lucu sekali! Lihat gambarnya!" Hyesun mengangkat sebuah setelan berwarna kuning bergambar Pikachu.

Wanita yang sebentar lagi akan menjadi seorang nenek itu tampak sangat bersemangat dalam hal ini. Berbeda dengan Baekhyun yang masih setengah hati.

"Ibu, aku pikir kita jangan membeli terlalu banyak dulu."

Hyesun kaget. "Eh? Kenapa memangnya?" tanyanya sambil memasukkan setelan Pikachu barusan ke troli belanjaan.

Baekhyun menatap tumpukan sepatu, peralatan mandi, perlak dan pakaian bayi yang sudah menggunung di troli.

Seharusnya Chanyeol yang mendorong kereta belanja mereka hari ini. Seharusnya mereka bisa menentukan barang-barang yang akan Baby pakai untuk mandi dan minum.

Seharusnya.

"Aku ingin...membeli beberapa barang dengan Chanyeol."

Hyesun otomatis tertegun, "oh Baekhyun sayang, kau tentu bisa membeli apa pun besok setelah Chanyeol sembuh."

"Aku tahu...aku hanya-" Baekhyun menelan ucapannya ketika dirasa, air mata kembali menggenang di pelupuk. "Ini sudah berbulan-bulan lamanya dan dia masih tetap seperti itu. Ibu, aku takut Chanyeol-"

Tiba-tiba ponsel di saku hoodie-nya bergetar oleh panggilan masuk. Lelaki itu mendapati bahwa nama Sehun lah terpampang di layar.

Baekhyun berdehem sebelum mengangkat telepon dan belum sempat dia mengucap salam, Sehun sudah memberitahukan kabar yang membuat jantungnya seperti mau berhenti.

Baekhyun membatalkan semua belanjaannya.

Dia bilang mereka harus segera kembali ke rumah sakit.

Hyesun bertanya kenapa?

Baekhyun tak menjawab...

Dia hanya terus berkata bahwa mereka harus segera bergegas ke rumah sakit.

Hyesun bertanya lagi, memangnya kenapa?

Baekhyun tersenyum pada Ibu mertuanya itu sambil mengulangi ucapan Sehun yang tadi diucapkan melalui telepon.

"Chanyeol sudah sadar."

Tentu saja kalimat itu terdengar seperti tombol pemacu. Hyesun juga langsung menelepon suaminya untuk memberi kabar bahwa putra mereka sudah sadar. Dengan tergesa keduanya mencegat taksi untuk berkendara kembali ke rumah sakit.

Dan rupanya, semua orang sudah berkumpul di sana, di dalam ruang rawat Chanyeol.

Baekhyun melangkah masuk dengan pelan. Bibi Yoo tampak tersenyum padanya dengan mata berkaca. Teman-temannya dan Chanyeol yang awalnya berkumpul mengerumuni suaminya itu, perlahan memecah diri untuk memberi Baekhyun jalan.

Tatapan mereka bertemu dalam haru. Baekhyun menggigit bibir menahan diri untuk tidak menangis. Dia ingin tersenyum untuk menyambut kembalinya Chanyeol dari tidur lama.

"Hai..." bisiknya dengan suara bergetar.

Baekhyun duduk di pinggir tempat tidur suaminya, merangkum wajah Chanyeol yang jauh lebih tirus dari dulu. "Aku..."

Rasa bahagia dan syukur yang kini membumbung di dada rupanya tak mampu lagi ditahan. Baekhyun buru-buru memeluk Chanyeol-nya dengan erat. Mencium dan berbisik di telinga pria itu tentang seberapa bahagia dirinya sekarang.

Seluruh orang yang ada di dalam ruangan ikut tenggelam dalam suasana haru. Satu persatu berjalan keluar untuk memberi ruang bagi sepasang sejoli ini untuk bercengkerama setelah sekian lama.

"Aku sangat merindukanmu...aku sangat merindukanmu," bisik Baekhyun berulang-ulang sambil menciumi wajah pucat Chanyeol yang dengan perlahan mendapatkan warnanya kembali. "Kau tidak tahu betapa bahagianya aku."

Chanyeol terpejam sambil mengangguk lemah. Pria itu belum bisa bereaksi banyak tapi itu saja sudah sangat cukup bagi Baekhyun. Sudah lebih dari cukup untuk membuatnya tenang dan lega.

"Aku sangat bahagia sampai dadaku sesak. Aku mencintaimu."

Baekhyun menyaksikan bagaimana bibir Chanyeol dengan susah payah bergerak perlahan. "A-ku...ju-ga."

Si mungil tersenyum sambil balas mengangguk. Hari itu, semua beban dan letih di pundaknya sirna sudah hanya dengan melihat mata Chanyeol yang kini sudah bisa balas menatapnya.

 **.**

 **e)(o**

 **.**

"Kau sangat keren!" Baekhyun berteriak dari pinggir kolam renang selagi Chanyeol melakukan terapi.

Suaminya di tengah kolam, membalas dengan senyum jenaka sampai giginya terlihat berjajar penuh.

Dokter bilang setelah Chanyeol sadar dari koma, dia harus melewati masa pelatihan untuk mengembalikan fungsi motorik tubuhnya.

Koma selama kurang lebih lima bulan membuat otot di tubuh Chanyeol menjadi susah digunakan. Dia tidak bisa bergerak, berdiri, berjalan, berbicara dan lain-lain. Baekhyun tak masalah dengan itu. Dia dengan sabar menemani Chanyeol melakukan rangkaian terapinya.

Hingga kini, lewat sebulan sejak Chanyeol sadar, pria itu sudah bisa melakukan banyak hal.

Bicaranya sudah lancar, jalannya sudah membaik. Hanya saja, kedua tangannya masih belum benar berfungsi terutama di jari jemari. Sekali lagi, Baekhyun bilang tak masalah tentang seberapa lama masa pemulihannya.

 _Toh_ menunggu Chanyeol untuk pulih itu jauh lebih menyenangkan ketimbang menunggu Chanyeol untuk bangun.

"Kau pulih dengan cepat. Aku sangat bangga padamu," Baekhyun memberikan handuk kepada suaminya setelah pria itu beranjak dari kolam.

Terapis mereka bilang perkembangan Chanyeol sangatlah pesat. Mungkin dia memiliki motivasi yang kuat pula jadi masa penyembuhan tak akan memakan waktu lama. Semoga.

"Tanganku masih belum pulih betul, padahal aku sangat ingin memelukmu," rajuk Chanyeol sambil mencondongkan tubuhnya kepada si mungil.

"Tidak mau. Kau basah!" tolak Baekhyun sambil menggeleng.

Tak mendapatkan pelukan, Chanyeol langsung membungkuk untuk menempelkan telinganya ke perut buncit Baekhyun. Usia Baby sudah jalan sembilan bulan sekarang. Dia sangat gemar menendang dan melakukan atraksi akrobatik di dalam perut.

Baekhyun kadang mengeluh tak bisa tidur karena ulahnya yang terlalu aktif itu. Namun tetap saja, dia melewatinya dengan penuh syukur.

"Hei _, Superbaby,_ sedang apa di dalam? _"_ sapa Chanyeol sambil menunggu si jabang bayi merespons dengan tendangan, seperti biasa.

Lewat beberapa saat menunggu, Chanyeol tak mendapatkan apa yang dia harapkan.

"Ada yang sedang sibuk sepertinya?"

Baekhyun terkikik geli mendengar kekecewaan Chanyeol barusan.

" _Hallo? Daddy calling. Tuut...tuut..."_ panggilan kedua kembali diluncurkan.

Chanyeol masih menunggu sambil terus menempelkan pipinya ke perut Baekhyun. Namun masih tak ada respons. Chanyeol merengut sebal. Jurus terakhir yang terlintas di benak sepertinya harus dia luncurkan sekarang.

"Halo _, Pizza Hut?"_

Tiba-tiba tendangan yang Chanyeol harapkan datang. Baekhyun ikut terkaget dan lanjut tertawa geli.

Chanyeol menggeleng gemas. "ternyata kamu ini tukang makan seperti seseorang." Ejeknya sambil melirik Baekhyun.

"Biar saja! Dia 'kan memang anakku." Ujar Baekhyun dengan jahilnya.

Kembali bahagia.

Chanyeol menemukan kalimat itu sebagai penggambaran kehidupannya dengan Baekhyun sekarang. Mereka telah melewati masa sulit bersama setelah banyak halangan yang terlewat. Insiden penembakan itu salah satunya, yang terbesar dan tersakit.

Pria itu sadar bahwa Baekhyun bahkan tak mau atau mungkin belum mengungkit kejadian itu lagi. Mungkin karena trauma atau karena dia lupa? Mungkin keduanya.

Tapi, Chanyeol sadar bahwa Baekhyun harus tahu mengapa mereka bisa mengalami kejadian buruk itu. Semua ini, mungkin bukan sepenuhnya salah Cha Yonhee. Dia dan teman-temannya mungkin yang telah membentuk tragedi ini sejak awal dengan tidak sengaja.

Baekhyun harus tahu.

"Baekhyun...ada yang harus aku ceritakan padamu."

Si mungil menoleh dengan wajah tak terbaca. Sepertinya dia sudah tahu tentang apa yang Chanyeol ceritakan dan benar saja, kata pertama yang suaminya ucapkan setelah itu adalah nama Cha Yonhee.

Kisah itu terucap dengan begitu saja, dimulai sejak wanita itu ditemukan pingsan di kamar mandi sekolah sampai pertemuan terakhir mereka di Jeju. Chanyeol menceritakannya tanpa kecuali hingga pada pertengkaran hebatnya dengan Yonhee di hari dimana Baekhyun mengalami pendarahan.

Semuanya Chanyeol ungkapkan tanpa kurang maupun lebih. Baekhyun menatapnya sedih.

"Aku tidak bermaksud menyembunyikannya darimu. Ku pikir, itu tidak terlalu penting _toh_ semuanya terjadi di masa lalu, Baekhyun."

Yang lebih mungil mengusap perutnya dengan pelan sambil berpikir. "Itu berarti kau belum pernah mengatakan selamat tinggal?"

Chanyeol menggeleng dengan wajah penuh sesal.

Benar. Semua ini tak sepenuhnya salah Yonhee. Wanita itu jatuh hati seperti manusia biasa namun Chanyeol dengan cerobohnya pergi tanpa memberinya kejelasan. Baekhyun mengerti bahwa kebanyakan wanita memiliki hati yang sensitif.

Chanyeol mungkin sudah menyentuh hati Yonhee terlalu dalam. Dan yang pasti, Chanyeol juga sudah melukai perasaan wanita itu terlalu dalam. Baekhyun mengerti.

Meskipun sudah terlambat, Cha Yonhee berhak mendapatkan permintaan maaf yang layak. Semua wanita di dunia ini berhak diperlakukan dengan layak dan tulus bahkan setelah apa yang mereka lewati.

"Mintalah maaf dan ucapkan selamat tinggal dengan layak, Chanyeol," titah Baekhyun sambil memijat tengkuknya.

Jadilah sore itu, Chanyeol meminta Kris, Sehun dan Jongin untuk berkumpul. Mereka menempuh perjalanan sekitar satu jam untuk mencapai pantai Yondae, pantai dimana abu Yonhee ditebarkan.

Matahari terbenam di ujung sana menjadi saksi ketika Jongin jadi yang pertama menghanyutkan kelopak bunga mawar di pesisir pantai. "Maaf karena sudah membuatmu hidup dengan situasi yang sulit. Aku sungguh minta maaf."

Lelaki bermarga Kim itu kembali ke daratan dengan Sehun yang menyusul ke melangkah ke pantai. "Maafkan aku, Yonhee-ya. Aku hanya bermaksud membuatmu bahagia. Aku menyesal." mawar putih di genggaman tangannya dilepaskan ke ombak.

Chanyeol melangkah sampai ombak hampir mencapai lutut. Pria itu membungkuk selama beberapa saat lalu kembali menatap matahari terbenam seolah dia adalah Cha Yonhee. "Aku tidak melanjutkan sekolahku di Ceongshim, aku minta maaf. Aku tidak pernah menghubungimu lagi setelah itu, aku minta maaf. Aku...tidak mengucapkan selamat tinggal padamu, aku minta maaf. Maaf karena tidak sempat mengucapkannya selagi kau masih disini. Semoga di kehidupan selanjutnya, kau selalu bahagia, Yonhee-ya."

Dan giliran terakhir jatuh pada Kris.

Pria itu melangkah sampai pahanya terhempas ombak, lebih dalam dari yang lain. Matanya yang berkaca-kaca pun memantulkan cahaya kemerahan matahari terbenam. "Aku menyukaimu. Aku yang merencanakan semuanya karena aku tidak ingin kau menyakiti dirimu sendiri lagi. Kau adalah cinta pertamaku. Itulah sebab kenapa aku ingin kau terus hidup," ucapnya dengan lirih. "Maafkan aku."

Entah sudah ke berapa kalinya Kris menangis penuh sesal begini sejak kepergian Cha Yonhee. Entah sudah berapa banyak.

"Sudah saatnya pulang," ajak Chanyeol sambil menepuk bahu Kris.

Pria itu terlihat sesenggukan dan Chanyeol yang sudah mengerti tentang perasaan terpendam sahabatnya itu mencoba menenangkannya. Sehun dan Jongin juga datang untuk merangkul temannya yang tengah terpuruk itu.

Penyesalan Kris yang teramat berat terasa menahan kaki untuk melangkah. Ada banyak hal yang ingin dia sampaikan pada wanita itu. Banyak sekali. Namun semuanya sudahlah sangat terlambat.

"Maakan aku."

Dan selalu saja, hanya kalimat itu yang mampu Kris ucapkan.

 **.**

 **e)(o**

 **.**

 _Empat tahun kemudian..._

 _Blitz_ kamera menyorot ke wajah mungil lelaki yang duduk di panggung itu. Di sampingnya juga telah duduk seorang pembawa acara terkenal yang dulu sering Baekhyun lihat memandu banyak _talk show._

Sekarang, mereka berdua bahkan bisa duduk di sofa yang sama dengan dirinya sebagai bintang tamu. Sebuah pencapaian yang luar biasa.

"Baekhyun _ssi_ , aku dengar bukumu diangkat dari kisah nyata, apa itu benar?"

"Ya, kurang lebih. Aku tidak benar-benar ada di kisah itu tapi aku kenal narasumbernya. Beberapa dari mereka bahkan berpartisipasi langsung dalam melakukan _editing_ ," jawab Baekhyun sambil membenarkan kacamata yang bertengger di hidung.

Kris dan Sehun yang datang untuk mendukungnya kala itu langsung melambaikan tangan dari kursi paling belakang. Baekhyun tersenyum geli mengingat perjuangan mereka ketika proses _editing_ dilakukan. Semuanya berjalan sangat alot.

"Mereka benar-benar banyak membantu dalam pembuatan buku ini."

Wajah-wajah penasaran para wartawan di hadapannya kini terlihat sangat menggugah seleranya. Tak disangka, acara perilisan buku barunya yang bertajuk Penumbra itu diminati banyak orang dan wartawan dari berbagai media.

Baekhyun, jujur saja merasa sangat bangga.

"Bisa kau ceritakan sedikit tentang isi bukumu ini? Wow, _covernya_ bagus." tanya sang pembawa acara sambil memperhatikan sampul bukunya yang bergambar gerhana bulan.

Sambil mengerucutkan bibir, sang penulis mengangkat buku barunya untuk dipamerkan. "Kalian bisa langsung membacanya disini."

Beberapa dari para wartawan tertawa menanggapi jawaban Baekhyun yang meminta untuk membaca bukunya saja. Kris dan Sehun di belakang sana terlihat menepuk jidat dengan kompak.

"Lalu kenapa judulnya Penumbra? Padahal bukumu bukan tentang astronomi."

Pertanyaan yang masuk akal.

"Karena aku menggambarkan kesedihan sebagai sesuatu yang ada tapi tidak terlihat. Banyak orang bersikap seolah semua hal baik-baik saja tapi di dalam, mereka memendam beban mereka sendiri. Aku hanya ingin agar, kita bisa lebih memedulikan perasaan orang-orang di sekitar kita."

Baekhyun pikir jawabannya sudah mewakili apa yang ingin dia sampaikan melalui buku barunya ini. Tentang bagaimana manusia sekarang terlalu acuh dengan perasaan orang lain dan berlaku sesuka hati mereka.

Baekhyun pikir, jawabannya sudah mewakili kisah apa yang ingin dia ceritakan di dalam bukunya ini. "Di masa depan, aku ingin agar semua orang bisa merasakan dicintai dan mencintai dengan tulus."

Tepuk tangan menyambut sesi penutupan perilisan buku barunya ini. Baekhyun tak bisa lebih bahagia dari apa pun karena kini, tulisan yang dia ketik mampu menyampaikan pesan yang bermakna. Bukan hanya sekadar cerita fiktif yang didasari imajinasi belaka.

Dia ingin, membagikan pesan kebaikan ini kepada semua orang yang membaca agar tak ada lagi sosok-sosok Cha Yonhee yang malang di masa depan. Karena pada dasarnya, siapa pun yang berhati layak mendapatkan cinta yang tulus dari sesama.

"Pappa!"

Suara teriakan yang sangat Baekhyun sukai itu terdengar melengking ketika dirinya berjalan ke halaman depan gedung. Adam, putra pertamanya dengan Chanyeol yang kini sudah berusia empat tahun itu berlari dengan masih mengenakan seragam sekolah.

"Hai, Iron Man!" Baekhyun berjongkok untuk menerima pelukan dari putra tampannya yang mendapat hampir seluruh wajah Chanyeol. Bahkan telinganya juga sama. "Apa itu di tangan Adam?"

Putra kecilnya itu lalu memperlihatkan sebuah origami pesawat berwarna biru kepada Baekhyun. "Pesawat jet untuk Pappa!"

 **BeST PapPA EveR! AdaM lOVE yOu :D**

Baekhyun tak kuasa untuk menahan rasa harunya setelah membaca pesan yang Adam tulis di sayap pesawat itu. Putra kecilnya sudah besar...

"Ooh...terima kasih, Jagoan. Kau manis sekali," pujinya sambil mencium pipi Adam berkali-kali dengan gemas.

" _I know_..." balas putranya berlagak sombong.

Baekhyun mendengus tak percaya. "Siapa yang mengajari Adam begitu, hum?"

"Daddy!"

Yang disebut tiba-tiba terlihat melambai dari lapangan parkir.

Baekhyun seharusnya tahu kalau suaminya yang menyebalkan itu akan mengajari putranya ilmu yang aneh-aneh.

"Hei!" sapa Chanyeol sambil mencium pipi Baekhyun. "Apa semuanya lancar?"

Pria itu terlihat mengenakan pakaian santai hari ini. Chanyeol terpaksa melewatkan acara perilisan buku barunya karena hari ini Adam melakukan sesi pemotretan untuk majalah sekolah. Salah satu orang tua harus mendampingi dan Chanyeol harus mau melakukannya karena Baekhyun tidak bisa.

Yeah...Chanyeol mengambil cuti selama satu hari dari kantornya karena...kenapa tidak? Dia sudah menjabat sebagai CEO Proxima Group. Dia bisa melakukan banyak hal termasuk cuti mendadak.

Untung saja dia memiliki asisten seperti Jongin yang siap _memback up-nya_ setiap saat.

"Ya. Banyak sekali wartawan yang datang. Aku terkejut. Mereka juga banyak bertanya."

"Itu menakjubkan! Suamiku sekarang adalah seorang selebriti dan aku jadi Daddy rumah tangga," jawab Chanyeol sambil menggandeng Baekhyun menuju mobil mereka.

"Kau berbakat menjadi apa pun. Terima kasih juga karena sudah menjemput Adam. Kau bertemu wali kelasnya 'kan?" Baekhyun memasang _seatbelt_ sambil melirik Chanyeol di belakang.

Sedang sibuk dengan Adam yang sepertinya mulai mengantuk.

"Wali kelas? Untuk apa?" tanya Chanyeol sambil memasangkan sabuk pengaman untuk putra mereka yang sudah setengah tertidur.

Baekhyun menatap suaminya dengan bingung. "Tentu saja untuk membahas klub sepak bola. _Miss_ Hanbilang sekolah membuka pendaftaran untuk kelas junior."

Suaminya itu tak menjawab. Hanya duduk di belakang kemudi dan malah bersiul santai. Mesin mobil dihidupkan dan rumah mereka adalah tujuan selanjutnya. Chanyeol yang berlagak sibuk mengemudi itu bahkan tak mau balas menatap Baekhyun yang masih menunggu jawaban.

Sepertinya, pria yang sudah Baekhyun nikahi selama kurang lebih enam tahun ini tak menemui wali kelas Adam.

Baekhyun menarik nafas. "Park Chanyeol!?"

Yang dipanggil memejamkan matanya menahan gelora kemarahan Baekhyun. "Hey _Honey_ , putra kita ingin jadi pilot, oke? Adam itu tidak suka sepak bola."

Baekhyun bersedekap dengan wajah tak percaya. Jika saja Adam sedang tak duduk di kursi belakang, pasti dia sudah berteriak-teriak kesal karena betapa sok tahunya Chanyeol ini.

Atau jangan-jangan dia memang tahu?

Jujur saja, Baekhyun iri setengah mati karena itu berarti putranya bercerita lebih banyak hal kepada Chanyeol ketimbang dirinya.

Chanyeol mengedikkan bahu. "Hehe putra kita lebih terbuka padaku. Jangan iri."

 **.**

 **e)(o**

 **.**

Malam harinya, setelah mereka berdua menemani Adam mengerjakan tugas rumah.

Baekhyun yang duduk di tempat tidur itu masih sibuk memandangi origami pesawat yang Adam buat di sekolah. Pesan yang tertulis di sayap pesawat tak pernah gagal membuat bibir tipis itu tersenyum geli meskipun sudah dibaca berkali-kali.

"Apa itu yang membuat suamiku tersenyum sangat manis?" Chanyeol berjalan keluar dari kamar mandi mengenakan jubahnya.

Baekhyun lalu memperlihatkan pesawat buatan Adam dengan penuh rasa bangga. "Adam membuatnya untukku. Tulisannya bahkan terlihat lucu sekali."

"Coba lihat." Chanyeol mengambil pesawat itu lalu membolak-balikkannya. Bibirnya mencebik sombong. "Dia juga membuat satu untukku, tapi isi pesannya berbeda."

"Coba lihat!"

Pria itu berjalan untuk mengambil sesuatu dari dalam saku jaket yang tadi siang dia gunakan untuk menjemput Adam di sekolah. Benar saja, dari sana diambilnya sebuah origami pesawat yang bentuknya hampir sama dengan milik Baekhyun.

 **PAP, ADAM MAU PUNYA ADIK YANG BANYAK!**

Baekhyun mengernyit setelah membaca pesan yang tertulis di sayap pesawat itu. "Chanyeol...ini 'kan tulisanmu sendiri."

Pria itu lalu duduk di sebelah Baekhyun sambil mengendus aroma rambut si mungil, "bukan...itu tulisan Adam."

"Ini tulisanmu!"

"Bukan~"

"Tulisanmu!"

"Oke, aku yang menulis tapi Adam yang mendikte," tukas Chanyeol sambil menciumi leher Baekhyun dengan agresif.

Yang lebih mungil mencoba mendorong wajah suaminya menjauh. "HuHU bOhoNg SekAli~"

Chanyeol yang memang telah memimpikan untuk menghabiskan malam ini dengan melakukan 'olahraga ranjang' itu dengan lancang melesakkan tangannya ke balik piama Baekhyun. Pria itu mengelus dada si mungil sambil sesekali memelintir sesuatu di dalam sana yang sebenarnya sangat ingin dia hisap.

"Mmh Chanyeol-" Baekhyun masih berusaha untuk menjauhkan tangan Chanyeol yang kini pindah merambati perut lalu turun ke balik celana piama.

Dengan sigap, tangan besar itu menggenggam sesuatu di bawah sana untuk dipijat dan dimainkan dengan seenaknya. "Ayo kita buatkan Adam adik yang banyak~"

"EHH! CHANYEOL!"

.

.

.

 **The End**

* * *

 **Bacods:**

Dari ehh jadi ahh. Bayangin aja sendiri yak. Udah jago kan kalean? Udah dong.

Beribu makasih buat yang baca dari awal ampe akhir, yang berenti di tengah-tengah, yang kecewa, yang seneng, yang haus yo yang haus mijon mijon.

Makasi yak. Till we meet again, wish u guys doing well. Yodah, salam dari anak moge yang kakinya jinjit! Bhay!


End file.
